Almost Paradise
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Retired wrestler Mark Calaway is looking for some peace and quite away from the limelight when he has to put up with constant bombardment from some stray kids, he begins to think moving to Paradise was a big mistake Undertaker,OC Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Paradise**

_Brianna Parker- Single mother of four, lives in Paradise Montana, runs her own mail order business from her home._

_Make all natural soaps and lotions. Divorced._

_Chase Driscol- five years old, self proclaimed man of the house._

_Tucker Driscol- four years old ,Here come trouble, dare devil, risk taker and always in trouble._

_Cameron Driscol- three years old, shy boy of the family, he's a mama's boy, who sticks close to his mother for the most part._

_Keely Driscol- the only girl and the youngest at fifteen months, she a sweet little ray of sunshine._

_Mark Calaway- Decided to retire away from the limelight, to a house he bought in Paradise, little does he realize his life is about to be turned upside down by a gang of kids, when all he was looking for was some piece and quite._

_Summary. "Retired wrestler Mark Calaway is looking for some peace and quite away from the lime light after years of being in the spotlight, when he has to put up with constant bombardment from some stray kids, he begins to think moving to Paradise was a big mistake._

* * *

Mark cursed and jumped up from his recliner. He had bought this house in Paradise, because it was a small town isolated, no one around, it was a damn nice house too, two story brick home, five bedrooms three full baths, swimming pool and a big back yard surrounded by woods.

He had loved the property when he first seen it, there was apple trees, wild berries growing, it was aptly in the town called paradise, the property was paradise, except for the elusive little devils that had been plaguing him for a week.

They were too quick and he hadn't got a good look at either of the, just the back of them rushing back in the woods, he knew they were kids. They had pelted his house with rocks. Soaped his windows, scattered toilet paper in his yard, then to top it off today, spray painted big black splotches on the side of his house. He would have to take the pressure washer to it, this was turning out to be any thing but Paradise. Mark vowed, he was going to catch the little punks next time and when he did, it was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

Brianna walked out of the big barn, her youngest two children were with her. She smiled at Cameron and Keely, they were stirring a small pot of lotion , she let them do a little on their own, it kept them occupied and made them feel important.

Paradise All Natural soaps and lotions, was taking off, she was just a one woman operation, she had a few high schoolers that worked for her on the weekend, that helped her do the packaging, but that was it.

Two years ago, when she had told her husband Stewart Driscol, she was pregnant with Keely, he had looked at her, told her he didn't love her no more and wanted a divorce.

Brianna was in shock, she knew that Stewart wasn't the most loving husband and father in the world, but he worked , paid the bills and was reliable, at least she had thought so.

He had walked out that night, she had received the divorce papers three months later, she signed them with no contest, she didn't want a man that didn't want her, what she didn't expect was for him to abandon his kids, but he disappeared, she had filed for child support, but the man had effectively vanished from site, after a year she gave up, she knew she had to do something to take care of her children.

She did have two years of collage chemistry under her belt, she bought the old falling apart house, renovated the barn, and put her chemistry knowledge to work, making the all natural soaps and lotions that were all the rage right now, she did a booming business and was finally carving her spot in small boutiques and mail order business.

She made descent money, but with four kids and the mortgage on the house, she still had a time making ends meet, she was working in the small local bar on the weekends, the tips were great, but word about Tucker got around fast, he was a wild one, and no one would baby sit him anymore, she sighed, she had good kids, but the oldest two, could do with a little guidance from a man, Tucker was a wild daredevil, that found trouble at every turn, Chase really tried to be the man in charge, but he was a five year old little boy, he still managed to find his share of trouble with Tucker egging him on.

So until she could find another sitter, that was out.

"Mommy, look."

Brianna looked down at her son. "Cam what smell did you come up with?"

Her son grinned up at her, he had brown eyes and brown curly hair. "Smell."

She smiled and bent down pushing a few stray brown locks out of her face. "mmm Smells good, blueberry, right?"

The boy grinned."Yep Mommy booberry."

Brianna hugged the boy tight and looked at her chubby fifteen month old daughter. "Did you help to Keely?"

"Yes." The little girl nodded , her long curls dancing around her face.

Brianna got up and sighed, she knew the two older boys played on the property. She had yellow tape along the areas they were aloud to play, and they knew not to cross the yellow line.

Still they had been gone a while. Just then the two boys came bursting from the edge of the woods. They ran at top speed and came to a screeching halt in front of her. "Hey mommy." Tucker said grinning up at her.

She looked at the blond haired, blue eyed boy, he looked just like his daddy. "Where have you two been?"

Tucker smiled. "Just right through those trees, playing soldiers."

Brianna looked at her oldest son, with his brown curls and blue eyes. "Chase?"

Chase hated lying to his mother, but he knew if she found out what they were up to, she would most likely spank them, that wasn't what worried him though, he didn't want her to be disappointed in him, mommy needed him, and didn't want to upset her. "Yes Mommy, just playing, we never go past the yellow line, you put up."

Brianna smiled. "Can you guys take Keely and Cam back up to the house, I'm closing up the barn for tonight.

Chase nodded and took his little sister's hand. Tucker took off running for the house and Cam got up and followed his big brother.

Brianna sighed and went back in the barn to cover the cooling soap, still in the molds, she would remove it tomorrow, then wrap them in their packaging , then they would be boxed up and UPS would be called to come by and get them to deliver them to their destinations.

She locked the barn up and walked tiredly back to the house, her day started at four every morning and she was usually up past ten.

Tucker would start School in the fall and she was thinking of putting Tucker in pre-school, but she was scared he would get kicked out.

She just hoped things would get better as the boys got older.

* * *

"Tucker Driscol, stop jumping!" Brianna yelled up the stairs.

The noise stopped and Brianna sighed and walked back to the kitchen, she grabbed a oven mitt and pulled the chicken out of the oven and the set the macaroni and cheese and Broccoli on the table.

She turned and picked up her daughter putting her in her highchair, setting a small plate of food in front of her. She called the boys and Cam and Chase came in the kitchen. "Did you wash your hands?"

The two nodded and their mother set their plates in front of them. "Wheres Tucker."

Chase looked at the roof. "Upstairs."

Brianna walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Tucker!"

All of a sudden their bulldog came bounding downstairs howling and about run over her, Tucker running fast behind him. "Come back Blue."

Brianna caught her son around his waist, Blue was trying to crawl under the couch, but he was too big, she could see he was covered in pink gel. "Tucker what did you do?"

"I was giving Blue a shave." He said giving her his most cute smile.

Thats when she saw the razor in his hand. She took it from his grasp and gave him a look. "Go get a towel and clean Blue up, then come eat dinner, then straight to your room."

The little boy's smile fell and he moped his way back upstairs. Brianna heaved a sigh and walked back toward the kitchen, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

She put Tucker on dish duty with her so she could talk to him. Tucker sat on the counter drying dishes with a pout on his face. "Tucker, you cant shave the dog, not to mention, you're not allowed to play with razors."

Tucker's pout became more pronounced. "I wanted to give em a Mohawk."

Brianna turned and looked at her son. "Tucker, you cant do this sort of thing, thats the end of it, No TV tonight or tomorrow, you can read thats it, no playing in the woods tomorrow either."

Tucker scrambled off the counter and ran from the kitchen. Brianna shook her head, she felt like the worlds worse mother.

* * *

Brianna put her daughter in her crib and bent kissing her cheek. "Love you."

Her daughter smiled sleepily and hugged her mother. Brianna left the night light on and left the door cracked, she walked down the hallway into Chase's room, he was in the bed playing with his pet lizard. "Okay put Charlie back in his cage. "

Chase hopped up and put Charlie back in the glass aquarium and put the lid on. Brianna sat down and pulled the covers back for him, Chase scooted under and Brianna tucked the blankets around him. "Thanks for helping Cam with his bath, and helping me fold clothes."

Chase hugged his mother. "You're welcome."

"So you excited about going to day camp?"

She had scraped her pennies to send him two weeks from now, she wanted him to get out and make friends, they were isolated out here."

He nodded. "I cant wait."

Brianna kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too mommy." She got up and turned out his light and went down to Tucker's room, he was in the bed with the covers pulled over his head.

She sat down and pulled the covers back, he opened his eyes, looking up at his mother. "I love you Tucker."

"I love you too mommy, sorry I made you mad."

Brianna hugged him. "I'm not mad, just upset at what you did, you know I love you." She said pushing his blond hair off his forehead.

He nodded. "I know." She tucked him in and turned off the light and walked down to Cam's room.

She smiled, he was playing with his pet turtle. "Okay little man, put him in his tank."

"Kay mommy." He said putting the turtle back in the small aquarium next to his bed. "Nite Nite, Rover."

She smiled and sat down and Cameron jumped in her lap hugging her. Brianna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you little man."

He smiled. "Lub you mommy."

She got him tucked in and went down to the kitchen making her some coffee. She got her a cup and went and sat down on the deck that was falling down at best, the house was a wreak, she was trying to do repairs a little at a time, but it was hard, and she didn't have the money to hire anyone, the deck was at the bottom of the list as far as importance.

She sat back with a long sigh, she was dead tired, but she had to pack up some boxes of lotion that had to ship out in the morning, forty cases to be exact, she felt like a failure, she knew the children, the boys especially needed their father, but he had bailed, and she was in this alone muddling through the best she could.

She finished her coffee and got up, she had to get to working or she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Brianna scrambled eggs and made toast, while Chase put forks and plates on the table. Keely was happily banging her silverware on the table and Cam was looking at one of his picture books while they waited.

"Okay guys, time to eat." Brianna said and she put eggs on each child's plate and Chase passed out toast, Brianna poured juice and set a sippy cup on Keely's highchair and sat down herself.

"Tucker will you say grace?"

Tucker nodded and bowed his head. "Dear God, thank you for the eggs and toast and bless my brothers and sister and mommy, and don't let me get into too much troubles today. Amen."

They all said amen and Brianna couldn't help but smile at Tucker, she loved her little boy to death, he just needed a stronger hand than she could provide, his sweet smile done her in most of the time.

Brianna cleaned up the breakfast dishes and they headed down to her shop, Cam brought his coloring books, and Keely brought her blocks to play with.

Tucker sighed and sat down out in front of the barn. "Tucker, you're not to go anywhere."

Tucker nodded and sat down on the little bench out front and watched as Cam and Keely followed their mother in the barn.  
"Chase, you have to go by yourself today, chase the bad man away." Tucker said looking at Chase.

Chase wasn't so sure, the man did have scary tattoos, but maybe he was okay. "Mommy is going to be mad, if she finds out."

Tucker just shook his head. "We have to take care of mommy, what if he hurts her?" Tucker asked looking at his older brother, they had tried everything to get the man to go, but he just kept staying, Tucker knew he was a bad guy like in the movies, he was scary looking, maybe he was like one of those really scary bad guys, like Jason, or Freddy, sometimes Tucker would sneak downstairs in the middle of the night and watch the chiller channel, there was lots of mean guys out there, he just knew this guy was one of them.

Chase finally nodded, he did have to protect mommy. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

Tucker pouted as his brother left, he wished he could go with him.

* * *

Chase hid in the bushes and watched the big man work on his motorcycle. He thought Tucker was wrong, the man had tattoos, that didn't make him bad, he felt really bad for all the mean stuff they had done, but Tucker insisted the big man was some kinda demon like in a scary movie.

Chase thought he was cool, He had long hair in a braid, and he had those neat tattoos, he wore jeans and a t-shirt and his motorcycle was way cool, black with skulls on it, he wished he could get a closer look.

--

Tucker sat on the bench twitching, he knew his mommy was really busy packaging her stuff up to mail, she probably wouldn't even notice if he took off for a minute. He got up and peeked in the barn, his mother was at the long table in the back working and Cam was playing with his coloring book, Keely was playing blocks on the floor. He looked at the woods and then back at his mother, then took off at a run for the woods.

* * *

Tucker found his brother hiding in the bushes. "Hey."

Chase jumped. "Mommy is gonna be mad, you better get back."

Tucker shrugged. "I gots a idea."

Chase shook his head. Tucker might just be four, but he was smarter than most kids way older than him.

Chase watched the big man walk in the back door of his house. "C'mon." Tucker said running out of the woods.

Chase followed reluctantly. He watched in horror as his brother picked up a wrench and started hitting the metal part of the bike. "Tucker stop!"

Chase ran towards his brother, the bike was a beauty, he didn't want Tucker messing it up. Chase put on the brakes, when he seen the big man walk out the back door. "Got you, ya little punk."

Mark grabbed the kid and Tucker started kicking and screaming. "Put me down, you demon."

Mark shook his head, but kept a tight grip on the little monster. "Be still, boy, or I'm going to bust your ass."

Tucker grew still, he had thought the man was some kinda monster, did monsters threaten to spank you.

Chase was frozen in place. "Mister we're real sorry, let my brother go please."

Mark looked at the other boy and then at the one in his arms, they were a lot younger than he had at first realized, where the hell were their parents."Where do you live?"

Chase pointed through the woods. "Through there."

Mark put the younger boy over his shoulder, he didn't trust him, not to run. "Show me." He said to Chase.

Chase started towards his house afraid, his mommy was going to be so mad. "Whats the yellow tape for?"

Chase looked up at Mark and his now silent brother. "We're not supposed to go past where the tape is at."

"Looks like you two don't listen so good then."

Chase lowered his head, he was ashamed of what they had done. They came to a clearing and Mark seen the big old farm house, looked like it was about to fall in, it needed a lot of work, the porch looked dry rotted.

"Mommy is in the barn." Chase said not looking up again.

Mark nodded grimly and the walked back toward the barn. He stopped in front of the big open door. "Lady I got something that belongs to you." Mark called to the woman who's back was too him. He sat Tucker to his feet, but kept one big hand on his shoulder.

Brianna turned around and Mark froze, damn but she was pretty, she had curly brown hair, and brown eyes, she wasn't skinny, but she had a nice full figure, Mark pushed that thought from his head, he was here because of her juvenile delinquents. Brianna looked at the guilty looks on her son's faces and knew her day was going to go downhill from there, she looked at the big man, he had long auburn hair tied in a braid, he had on form fitting jeans and a t-shirt that showed off his tats that looked like they covered every inch of his arms.

His green eyes seem fathomless and he had a mustache and goatee that seemed to accentuate his lips.

Brianna shook her head, what was she thinking.

"I need to talk to you about your kids." Mark snapped.

Brianna realized her boys must have got into some serious mischief. "Chase watch you little brother and sister, Tucker park your butt on that bench and don't move."

Chase nodded and Mark watched him go sit down beside two younger children.

Brianna walked out of the barn and Mark followed her. "Lady those two boys of yours have been terrorizing me for a week, soaping my windows, throwing toilet parer all over my yard, throwing rocks, spray painting my house, today, that youngest one damaged a very expensive bike of mine."

Brianna looked shocked. "I'm so sorry Mr..."

"Names Mark."

" I'm Brianna, its nice to meet you, Mark, I'll pay for any damage, just let me know...I'm so sorry." She said wondering what had got into her boys.

"Look lady, just keep them off my property, you shouldn't have so many kids if ya cant keep up with them, I'll get back with you on the damages to the bike."

Brianna already felt like a failure as a parent, his comment didn't help. "Look, you must be my new neighbor, I didn't know anyone had moved in that house, I'll have a talk with them, they wont bother you again."

Mark crossed his big arms. "Piece of advice, take those boys in hand, they're going to end up in jail someday, you really need to watch them better."

Brianna had enough. "Look Mark, Do you have kids?"

He shook his head. "Well then keep your opinions to yourself, I'll keep the kids off your property, let me know how much I owe you for damage." She said and then turned and marched off in a huff.

Mark couldn't help but admire her nice ass, a nice handful, he thought smirking.

Brianna marched in the barn and glared at her two oldest sons. "Care to explain?"

"Mommy, he's a demon, we taking care of you, we wanna chase him off." Tucker said looking up at his mother.

"Demon. Tucker where do you get this stuff?" Brianna asked her patience wearing thin.

"Umm on TV, you know like Freddy and Jason."

Brianna frowned. "You've been sneaking down and watching scary movies again, haven't you?"

Tucker sighed. "Yes Mommy."

"Tucker, you get your butt in your room, now."

Tucker stood and ran for the house and Brianna turned to look at Chase. "Chase what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry mommy, we thought he was bad, thats all." Chase said tears in his eyes. "Chase I'm disappointed in you, go to your room."

Chase took off for the house and Brianna sighed, she still had a ton of work to do, she would stop in a hour and feed the kids lunch, but then she had her work cut out for her, getting the rest of her orders out today.

* * *

Brianna fixed peanut butter sandwiches for the kids and put some carrot sticks in a bowl for them "Eat Tucker."

The boy looked up at her with his arms crossed and his lip poked out. "NO."

Chase looked at his brother. "Don't tell Mommy no."

"Leave me alone dummy!" Tucker shouted.

"Tucker, thats enough, you're grounded until further notice, no TV, no playing in the woods, you can stay in your room, unless, its time for a meal." Brianna said sick of his attitude.

Tucker looked up at her his lower lip trembling and jumped up from the table and ran upstairs, she heard his door slam and sighed.

Brianna sat down. "Chase you're grounded also, for a week, do you understand?"

Chase nodded. "Yes mommy."

Chase felt horrible, he hated the look on Mommy's face, she wasn't mad, she was disappointed, he vowed he would work hard to help her even more, so she wouldn't look so upset.

* * *

Mark spent the evening watching baseball and throwing back a few cold one. He had looked at the bike, there were a few nasty dents, it was going to run about a thousand to get them out and fix the paint loss, he would get a estimate tomorrow and take it over to the woman, though she looked like she really couldn't afford it. That wasn't his problem however, maybe if she had to pay some money, it would teach her to keep her brats in line, Mark didn't hate kids, seen s few cute ones in his time, but he had no use for brats, if she knew what was good for her, she would keep them at their own home.

* * *

Brianna grinned at her daughter who was splashing happily in her bath. At least one of her kids was happy and well adjusted. She watched her daughter play, seeming not to have a care in the world, She had a care though, she still was paying the loan on the equipment she had to have to start her business, her mortgage was high, even though the house was run down, the property was huge, once she got it fixed it up, it would double the property value, electricity , everyday expenses for running her business, shoes, clothes and shoes, feeding the kids, it all seemed to make her head swim, when she thought about.

Brianna got her daughter out, drying her off and took her to her room. "Which pajamas." She asked her squirming daughter.

She pointed to the Dora nightgown and Brianna grabbed it and laid her on the changing table putting a diaper on her and sliding the nightgown over her head. She laid her daughter in the crib and bent to kiss her goodnight.

She left the door cracked and was almost run over by Tucker dashing down the hall. "Tucker, what are you doing?"

Tucker stopped. "Nothing."

Brianna sighed. "Get over here."

Tucker walked over with his hands behind his back. "What do you have?" She asked.

Tucker flashed his blue eyes at her. "Nothing."

Brianna didn't like lying, thats one thing she wasn't going to stand for. "Tucker." She said the warning clear in her voice.

Tucker sighed and held out his hand. He had his hand held game in his hand. " Tucker, you're grounded, that means no games."

She knew he already knew that. "Mommy I'm bored, I want my game." He whines.

Brianna took the game. "No, its bedtime anyway."

Tucker turned and stomped to his room and walked in slamming the door. Brianna didn't know quite what to do with him. She knew she should be firmer with him, but it was hard, she tried to give the kids structure and discipline, but she felt so bad, because they didn't have a dad, she hated to be too strict with them.

Brianna just shook her head and headed downstairs to wash dishes, Cam was laying on the couch watching TV, she bent to kiss his cheek. "Head up to bed baby."

Cam yawned and held up his arms for his mother, she smiled and picked him up. "Mommy will tuck you in." She said cuddling the boy in her arms.

Cam laid his head on Brianna's shoulder and she carried the boy upstairs and laid him in his bed. "Night baby."

The little curly headed boy smiled. "Nite nite mommy."

Brianna walked back downstairs and in the kitchen, she stopped and smiled. Chase tried really hard to help her, he was a good boy, but sometimes he forgot, he was just a little boy. "Chase thank you."

Chase was on a chair over the sink washing dishes. He smiled. "I like helping mommy."

She walked over and kissed his cheek and took up drying while he washed.

"Chase, why did you and your brother, do all those things to our neighbor?" She asked as she put up dishes.

Chase dropped his gaze, he wasn't going to blame it all on Tucker. "We just thought he was a bad guy, cause of his tattoos, we didn't want him to do bad stuff to you, ya know like in the movies."

Brianna knew, it was Tucker that instigated the whole thing, but she let Chase protect his brother, she figured that was a good thing, that the boys stuck together.

"Okay, you do understand what you did was wrong?"

He nodded. "First thing in the morning, you and your brother are going over to apologize, understand?"

"Yea Mommy." Chase said and jumped out of the chair.

"Alright, bedtime, go on up and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight."

Chase hugged his mother tight for a minute and Brianna wrapped her arms around her son.

Her son pulled away and ran off up the stairs, his feet banging on the creaky stairs, she just smiled, she long ago gave up asking the boys not to stomp through the house, it was pointless.

She made some coffee to brew, and opened the back door to let Blue in. "Hey boy." She said and bent down to pet him, her hand rubbing over the bald spot on his head. "Poor guy." She said shaking her head.

She poured some food in his bowl and went back to the door, and cracked it calling out for their cat Gypsy, she came in and wrapped herself around Brianna's ankles.

Brianna bent down to pet her and then filled her food bowl.

Brianna sighed, she had to take the boys to apologize, she might not like her neighbor, but the boys had did wrong and she was going to make sure they did the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews!  
**

* * *

"Mommy I need shoes."

Brianna put another waffle on Tucker's plate. "Let me see."

Tucker held up his feet and she seen he had destroyed yet another pair of shoes, they were ripped down the side, she didn't even ask how he had done it. "I'll take you to town for a new pair after I finish work today."

"Can we stop and have ice cream?" Tucker asked looking hopeful.

Brianna shook her head. "Not this time, I have to see how much its going to be to repair our neighbor's bike."

Chase looked at his mother. "I have three dollars saved."

She smiled at Chase. "Well thats a start, bring it with you." She knew he was saving for a bike, she was hoping, she would be able to put some with it and help him, but him taking responsibility was more important.

"Okay lets say grace, so you guys can eat." Brianna said, it was Cam's turn. "Tank you for da food an for mommy" He said bowing his little head. "Amen." He said smiling at his mother.

"Thank you Cam." She said.

She looked at Tucker. "Bring your money."

Tucker looked up at his mother. "I'm gonna buy spider man with that."

"Not now, you're not." She said. "Cam take Rover back to the aquarium."

Rover was sitting beside his plate. "Kay." He said picking up Rover and heading for the stairs. "Wash your hands!" She yelled after him.

She sat down and started feeding Keely, who was just playing with her food. "C'mon eat , baby."

They finished up breakfast and the boys grabbed their money and they headed through the woods, Brianna was nervous, the big man thought she was a bad mom, he had pretty much came out and said that, but she had to teach the boys to take responsibility whether she liked the man or not.

They came out into his back yard, and Brianna noticed, he had cleaned up the yard quite a bit and fenced in the big pool. They walked around to the front and found him in the driveway working on a bike.

Mark looked up and rolled his eyes, what the hell was she doing here with her kids?

"Hi, the boys need to talk to you."

Mark noticed she stood back and let the boys do this on there on, at least she was trying to make them act right.

Chase took a deep breath and raised his head to look at the big man. Sir, I'm very sorry for everything I did."

The boy held out his hand and Mark lifted his hand, the boy dropped a big handful of change. "It's three dollars, I know, its not enough, but its all I have."

Brianna thought for a moment he might refuse the change or laugh at the boy , but he did neither. "Okay, apology accepted." He put the change in his pocket, he could see the boy was sincere.

Cam was looking at the big man with awe, he had never seen anyone so big, so was Keely, they seemed fascinated by his size.

Tucker stepped forward. "I'm sorry, I thought you was a demon or sumthin."

Mark almost laughed, but he didn't, he knew this kid right here was the ringleader, even though he looked younger.

The boy held out a dollar bill. "Its my spiderman money."

Mark took the dollar and pocketed it. "Apology accepted."

She set Keely down. "Chase watch you sister for a minute."

Chase nodded and took his sister's hand. Mark looked down at the little girl, she looked just like her Mama. The little girl smiled up at him. "Hey." She said waving her little hand.

Mark just smiled at her, she was friendly he thought.

Mark and Brianna stepped away from the kids. "How much for the damage?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"A thousand should cover it." Mark said.

He watched the color drain from her face, he figured right, she was broke. "Well I cant pay that all at one time, but I can give you fifty a week." She knew that would hurt all of them, but if she budgeted her food better, no junk food for a while, they could squeeze by, she would swing by the thrift store and try to find some shoes for Tucker, new ones were out.

"Thats fine." Mark said with a long sigh.

Brianna just wanted to cry, just when she thought she was getting a ahead, something like this had to happen.

Brianna fumbled in her pocket and handed him fifty dollars, Mark took it and stuck it in his back pocket, he actually felt bad, taking the money from her, she had four kids and no man in sight, that he had noticed, she probably needed it, but he knew if he didn't take it, she would throw a fit, she had pride, he could see that, maybe he could figure something else out, without taking the rest of the money.

Brianna and Mark both jumped when Keely let out a ear piercing scream. Brianna ran over and grabbed her daughter pulling her in her arms "Whats wrong baby?"

She looked at the boys and Tucker was the only one who didn't meet her eyes. "Tucker?"

Keely was still clinging to her mother. "Tucker Driscoll, answer me, what did you do?"

He sighed. "Just put a dumb ole bug on her."

Mark walked over, this boy needed his tail busted no doubt.

Brianna was at her wits end with Tucker. "Tucker, I cant believe you."

Tucker shrugged. "Its just a bug, girls are dumb." He mumbled.

Mark shook his head and lifted the boy till he was face to face with him. "Boy, you have a bad attitude, apologize to your sister right now." He boomed.

The boy's eyes got wide and he looked at his sister. "Sorry Keely."

The little girl looked at him with wet lashes and nodded. Mark set the boy down, he knew it wasn't his business, but he couldn't stand to hear a kid being disrespectful.

Brianna knew she should tell him to mind his own business, but she just kept her mouth shut, at least Tucker had apologized.

Cam looked up at the big man, throughly scared now. He put his arm around his mothers leg and hid his face. "C'mon boys, I have to work, say goodbye."

She was surprised by Chase who ran right up to the big man. "Bye Mr. Mark, I'll see you." He said grinning.

Mark actually smiled at the kid. "See ya kid."

Cam refused to look at him. Keely waved at the big man and grinned. Tucker had a permanent scowl on his face and gave a sullen goodbye.

Mark watched them leave, she had her hands full that was for sure, especially that middle boy, he would make anyone crazy. He shook his head, he was going to do some riding today, he wanted to get started before it got so hot.

* * *

Tucker continued to pout for the next few days, he was bored, or so he said, so Brianna gave him more chores. He just seemed to get madder and madder.

She was fixing dinner and she heard a loud crash and the cat let out a long howl, Brianna turned down the spaghetti sauce and ran upstairs to Tucker's room, she flung the door open, to see Tucker's clothes hamper on its side and the cat was clinging to the curtain. "Tucker, what in the world happened?"

He looked up at her, he had super glue in his hands.

"Tucker." She warned walking over and taking the glue from his hands. "Umm I was gluing some stuff to the cat." Brianna took a closer look at the cat and groaned, he had glued his army men to the cats fur, how the hell was she going to get them off? "Why?"

"I was using her for a tank, but the men wouldn't stay on." He said.

"Tucker, get dressed for bed, brush your teeth, and get in the bed and stay there." She snapped.

"I don't wanna." He wailed.

"Tucker, do it now, or you'll be grounded to this room for a year." She said, she went and pried the cat off the curtains, so much for a nice relaxing evening.

* * *

Mark walked into Brianna's front yard and stopped, she had a tub of water, and a squalling cat in one hand, with army men stuck all over him. "What in the name of God happened to that cat?"

She applied water to another spot on the cat and held the cat trying to work the army man loose. "Tucker, super glue, cat, need I say more." She said with a sigh.

Mark shook his head, he knew Tucker must be the middle kid, trouble with a capitol T.

Mark sat down on the step and it shifted. "I know I know, I need to fix the porch." She said when his mouth opened. "I'll put that on my list of things I don't have time to do."

Mark refrained from telling her the dry rotted porch was a hazard .

"Look I got some work for the boys to do to pay off what they owe me, beside it would teach them more, if they had to take care of it, instead of you paying there way out.

"Like what?" She asked still working on the cat.

"I got a orchard full of apples that have fallen, they will rot if there not picked up, it would take the boys a week or so to do it, they do that, we're fair and square."

"Well okay, but their little kids you know, just let them rest a bit, and I'll send bottled water with them."

Mark nodded. "They can start tomorrow, I'll pick them up, early." He said.

"Look I appreciate it, I'm kind of short of money right now, but when I get ahead, I can pay you anyway." The cat was squirming and she shifted the poor creature in her arms.

"No, lets the boys do the work, and we're straight." Mark noted she looked on edge like one more thing and she would start bawling. "Ya know, it might be best, to just get scissors and cut the men off." He said.

Brianna sighed. "you're probably right, can you hold the cat while I go find the scissors?"

Mark was now way more involved than he wanted to be, but the look on her face, made him take the dust mop. "Thanks." She mumbled and walked across the creaky porch and in the house.

Mark looked at the poor cat and shook his head.. He heard a window open over head. "Mommy..I'm hungry, if you don't feed me I'll die!"

Mark grinned, sounded like Tucker, she must have sent him to bed with no dinner.

Mark stood up and seen the boy at his window. "Its the demon next door, get your butt in the bed!" He yelled back.

Tucker turned paled and ran away from the window and Mark sat back down. Brianna came back out with some scissors. "He's supposed to be asleep like the rest of the kids, but I guess he's hungry."

Mark held the cat while Brianna started cutting off hair with the soldiers attached. "Missing one meal wont kill the boy. "

"I know." She said still cutting fur. "But I'll feel horrible, if he goes to bed hungry."

Mark kept his mouth closed, he had been harsh with this woman the first day he met her, now he could see she was trying, the boy just needed a firm hand, and his mama was to soft hearted to provide it.

They finally got all the soldiers off and Mark sat the cat down. "She looks like hell."

Brianna nodded. "I know." She said and sighed.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked. For some reason she wanted the big man to stay, he was the first person besides the UPS man she had talked to in a while. "Sure." He said standing up and following her in the house, he was almost scared to walk across the front porch. "Excuse the mess." She said and Mark had to dodge numerous army men, legos,cars and trucks, he watched as she scooped up toys as she went putting them in a basket on the the way to the kitchen.

Mark sat down and watched her as she made coffee, here in the light of the kitchen she could see how tired she looked.

"Here you go, cream or sugar?" She asked sitting the coffee down in front of him.

Mark shook his head. "No, thanks, black is fine."

She nodded and poured herself a cup and sat down across from him. "So what do you do in that barn all day?" Mark asked sipping the hot coffee.

"I make all natural lotions and soaps, its a hot business right now, and I'm making a name for myself, its just takes time to show a profit, but things are going good, in four years, I'll have the loan payed off for the barn renovation and all the equipment I needed, then things will start looking up."

Mark asked her questions about her business and was surprised she actually had some chemistry experience, she knew her stuff, that was for sure.

He wanted to ask where her husband was at, but he figured that would be crossing the line. "Thanks for the coffee, I better be going."

Brianna stood. "Well thanks again for helping me with Gypsy."

Mark nodded and she walked him to the door. "I'll be over for the boys early, around seven, is that okay?"

She nodded. "Thats fine."

Mark said goodnight and left and Brianna shut the door, leaning back on it, she sighed, the man was handsome as all get out, just being near him made her heart pound.

She shook her head, what was she thinking, she had four kids to raise, she didn't have time to moon over the biker next door.

She pulled down the jar of peanut butter and made Tucker a sandwich, she just couldn't let him go to bed hungry, no matter how upset she was with him.

She put the sandwich on a paper plate and poured him a glass of water and took it up to his room, she found him laying on his stomach. "Sit up Tucker, eat this, brush your teeth and then go to bed."

Tucker sat up crossing his legs. "Thank you mommy, what was that guy doing here?"

"You and Chase are going to go with him this week and do some work for him, to pay him back for the bike." She said watching Tucker eat the sandwich. "Mommy, I don't want too."

"Too bad, you're going to." She took the empty plate and bent to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

Brianna left the room and went back down to the kitchen, she let Blue in and called Gypsy, but she guessed the cat was still upset.

She fed Blue and then headed up to bed herself, as she showered, she wonder if sending Tucker next door was a good idea.

* * *

Brianna stacked pancakes on a plate and set them on the table. "Here Cam."

Cam sat down. "Thank you."

Brianna smiled. "Your welcome." She sat a bowl of fresh fruit on the table for the boys.

Brianna walked out in the hallway. "Tucker, Come on!"

She heard the bang of his door and his feet stomping down the hallway. She just shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

Chase was getting a pancake off the plate. "Is Keely up yet?"

Brianna shook her head. "Its a wonder with all your brother's stomping."

Tucker ran in the kitchen. "Do we really have to go with that man?" He asked jumping in his chair.

"yes."

"What man?" Chase asked.

"Our neighbor, we decided you boys are going to go work for him to pay for the bike." Brianna said.

"Really, cool." Chase said smiling. Brianna looked at her son, he seemed to like Mark, for some reason.

Tucker sat there and crossed his arms sulking.

There was a knock at the front door and Chase jumped up. "Can I get it?"

Brianna nodded and Chase raced through the living room flinging the door open. "Hey Mr. Mark." He said grinning up at the man.

"Hey Chase."

"Come have breakfast." He grabbed Mark's hand and started pulling him through the living room.

Brianna looked up and smiled at Mark. "Good morning."

Mark tried not to let the smile affect him. "Mornin."

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked.

Mark nodded, he wasn't one to turn down a meal and he could sit here and watch her. She had on jeans and a red t-shirt and her feet were still bare, he looked down at her feet, they had pink polish on them, he pulled his gaze away by force and met her gaze. "Thanks." He said taking the big plate of pancakes.

Tucker was glaring at him and Cam had crawled under the table.

"Eat Tucker, Cam come out from under the table."

"No, I wont eat." Tucker said and looked defiantly at his mother.

Brianna just sighed, she could see it was going to be another long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Just then the baby started crying, Brianna looked under the table. "Come on Cam, you have to eat."

Brianna started out of the room , she had to get Keely.

Mark looked over at Tucker. "You'd better eat, it will be awhile till lunch."

The little boy just glared and crossed his arms. Mark shrugged, if he wanted to miss a meal, for no good reason, let him.

"Mr. Mark, what are we going to do today?" Chase asked getting another pancake.

"Pick up apples. There all over the place, you have your work cut out for you." Mark said getting up to pour himself more coffee.

"Okay." Chase said.

Tucker glared at Mark. "I don't wanna pick up apples." Tucker whined.

Mark just shook his head, this boy was a piece of work. "Too bad."

Chase stuck his head under the table. "Come on Cam, Mr. Mark is nice, he wont hurt ya."

Cam climbed next to his brother and peeked around him, when Mark looked at him, he hid his face. Chase shook his head. "He's a baby, thats all."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "He's dumb."

Brianna had just walked back in carrying Keely. "Tucker, you don't call anyone dumb, apologize."

"Fine, sorry." The little boy said.

Mark's hand itched to swat the boy, but he just looked at him.

Tucker got up. "I'm going outside."

Brianna didn't say anything, she was tired of arguing with him. Keely smiled at Mark. "Hey."

Mark smiled back at the baby. "Hey sweetheart."

Brianna put her in her highchair and pulled her up to the table, Mark watched her cut up a pancake and sit down next to her to feed her. When was she going to eat, she had been going since he walked in. "Want me to wash dishes mommy?" Chase asked jumping up. "No sweetie..I'll do it."

Mark stood. "I'll have them back after two sometime." Mark said.

Chase ran over and hugged Brianna. "Bye Mommy." Brianna couldn't help smiling, her son seemed thrilled with his punishment.

"Bye Chase, be good." She said waving as they left.

Mark and Chase walked into the yard and Mark glared at the porch, that was dangerous, she needed to move that to the top of her list. "Where's your brother?"

Chase nodded up at the big tree. "Mommy is going to get upset if she sees him up there."

Mark looked up and saw why, he was on the highest branch. "Tucker c'mon." Mark said calmly even though the site of the small boy that high in the tree, made him queasy. He wasn't willing to upset Brianna again today. "Tucker come down now."

Tucker shook his head. "I ain't pikin apples."

Chase looked worried and Mark bent down." Go get in the truck, we'll be there in a minute."

Chase looked dubious but did as he was told and climbed in the passenger side of the big truck.

Mark grabbed a small thin branch and cut it off with his pocket knife, Tucker was watching and he frowned. "What ya doing?"

Mark looked up at the boy. "I'm going to count to ten, you better be down before I reach ten, or I'm going to switch your butt good."

Tucker frowned as the big man stripped the bark off the twig. "Okay okay."

Mark was already to two, when Tucker started down.

Tucker was on the bottom branch and Mark grabbed him setting him to his feet. "Get in the truck."

Tucker backed up and Mark threw the switch away. He watched the boy high tail it to the truck and get in beside his brother, Mark sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mark was tinkering with his bike, he had drove the boys to the orchard, where they had a ton of baskets, they were filing each one with apples, Mark told them to come get him, when they had six full and he would pull his truck down and load them on there, it wasn't that hot yet, and he gave the boys a bottle of water to drink if they got thirsty.

He watched them without being obvious, Chase had four baskets full, Tucker had just finished one.

He looked back at his bike, it wasn't the on Tucker had damaged, it was another one, he was putting a new oil filter on, and doing some fine tuning.

"Mr. Mark, we're done!" Chase yelled over. Mark nodded and pulled the big truck down in the orchard and started loading the apples on.

When he was done, he looked at the boys. "Break time." Mark was taking into account their young age, he wasn't trying to kill them, just teach them a lesson.

The boys followed him to the shade of a big tree and they all three flopped down. The boys sipped their water and Chase looked up at Mark. "Mr. Mark, do you know how to play baseball?"

Mark nodded. "Sure."

Chase looked up at the big man. "I start school in the fall, I heard they play baseball sometimes at recess."

"I'm sure they do."

"I don't know how to play." The boy said looking worried.

"You have a ball and a glove?" Mark asked.

"I have a ball, mommy said she would get me a glove soon." He said.

"Ya know, I probably got one laying around the house, maybe tomorrow after you're done picking up apples, I'll give you a few pointers." Mark said.

Chase's whole face lit up. "Cool thanks."

Tucker was mad, he was so hungry, he should have ate, he just wanted to go home to his mommy. He watched as the big man pulled out a couple of granola bars, Tucker looked away, he liked Chase, he would probably give it to him. Mark looked down at Tucker who was staring away from him. "Boy ya hungry?" Mark knew the kid had to be starving.

Tucker tilted his head up at Mark. "yes."

Mark handed the bar to him. "Thank you." Tucker said ripping it open. "Chase?"

The boy grinned and thanked him and made quick work of the granola bar.

When they got done the boys got up and Mark stood. "Okay back to work."

"Chase you're doing a great job." Mark said.

Tucker lowered his head, he knew he wasn't and he had worked slow on purpose, he decided he would work just as hard as Chase and show Mr. Mark he was good too.

* * *

Mark looked at the time, it was noon. "Okay boys, thats enough for today."

The two boys ran over and Mark set them on the back of the truck. "You sure you guys are only four and five, you worked like men today."

Both boys puffed up and they smiled at Mark. "Yeah we sure." Tucker said.

Mark ruffled Tucker's hair. "You did a good job boy."

Tucker smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'm going into town to get rid of some of these apple, you guys want to come?"

Mark was met a chorus of "Yeahs."

"Okay lets go." Mark said , the boys hopped off the bed of the truck and scrambled inside.

Mark just shook his head, they seemed like good kids, maybe he had been a little hasty in his judgment of them.

* * *

Mark got out of the truck and watched the boys hop out. "Okay, I want you guys to wash your hands and you face, I'm not taking you home looking like heathens."

The boys nodded and followed Mark through his front door. "Wow." Tucker said.

Chase smiled. "You have a way cool house Mr. Mark."

Mark took them to the downstairs bathroom and made sure they washed their hands good and then made them wash their faces. "You guys want a snack?"

Both boys nodded. "yes sir." Chase said. Neither boy was in a hurry to leave Mark's company.

They followed Mark down to his big kitchen, he lifted each boy to a barstool in front of the counter and fixed them a dish of ice cream. "Thank you." Tucker and Chase said.

Mark looked at the time, it was close to two, he didn't want to be late, he knew Brianna would worry if he was.

* * *

Brianna looked up when the three guys walked in, the boys were practically bouncing. "Mommy, hey." Tucker said running over to hug her. "Hey sweetheart."

Chase ran over and hugged her. "Hey mommy."

Mark walked in the barn. Wow the smell is kinda overwhelming."

Brianna grinned. "I guess I got used to it, but yeah, even something that smells good, can be overwhelming when there so much of it."

The two little ones were playing on the floor and Cam ran and hid as soon as he seen Mark, Keely however ran over on her chubby legs. "Up."

Mark couldn't refuse her, she looked like a little angel. He picked her up gently and was surprised how light she felt in his arms. "Hey angel."

She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. Mark smiled. "She's a sweetheart." He told Brianna.

Tucker frowned, Mark was his and Chase's , he didn't want to share. "She's just a dumb ole girl."

Mark frowned and before Brianna could open her mouth , Mark bent down in front of Tucker. "Tucker, shes a little girl, and you're one of the men of the house, its a man's job to take care of the women in his life, she's your little sister, that makes her special, thats means its your job to love her and protect her and never let anyone hurt her, I don't want you talking like that again, got me?"

Tucker nodded. "Yes sir."

Brianna just shook her head, one day with this man and Tucker was turning around. Tucker looked at Mark with something approaching hero worship, Mark made him feel like a grown up, like he was important. Mark nodded and got up. "The boys did a good job today."

Both boys smiled at the praise and Brianna could see how much the man's opinion meant to them. "I'm proud of both of you."

"Cam come on out, Mr. Mark wont hurt you." Chase said to his brother hiding under a table.

Cam shook his head, the big man scared him.

"I have to going, you boys get a good nights sleep, we start early tomorrow." Mark said.

He set Keely down and the little girl smiled at him.

"Okay, we will." Tucker said.

Brianna looked up at Mark. "Okay then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Mark tore his gaze from hers. "Yeah, bye." He said and turned and left.

"Mommy can we go watch TV?" Tucker asked.

"No, you two are still grounded for the rest of the week, you can either sit out front or go tot the house to your rooms and read." She wasn't going to back down on their punishment.

Tucker nodded. "Okay."

Chase nodded too. Brianna couldn't believe Tucker was not going to argue.

"I'll stay here with you." Chase said. Tucker nodded. "Me too"

"Okay, if you guys can watch the little ones, I'll be done soon." She said and walked back in the barn.

* * *

Brianna noticed how happy both the boys were, they talked about Mr. Mark nonstop. She smiled, it was obvious Tucker had changed his opinion of the man, real quick.

Tucker even went to bed with no fuss, she was pretty sure the boys were tuckered out from working, they were both asleep before their head hit the pillow.

Brianna put Cam to bed, but he was acting clingy for some reason, he cried every time, she went to leave his room. "Cam honey whats wrong?" She asked pulling the boy on her lap. "I scared." He said wiping his wet eyes.

Brianna lifted the boy in her arms. "C'mon sweetie, you can sleep with mommy tonight."

She checked on the baby and then took Cam down to her room, laying him on the bed. "I'm going to shower, you go ahead and close your eyes, I'll be back in a few minutes. The little boy nodded. "Kay."

Brianna shut the bathroom door and sighed as she stripped her clothes off, she looked in the mirror. She was okay for a thirty-two year old woman that had four kids, but she looked with a critical eye, she had stretch marks, and she would never be skinny again, she sighed and stepped under the hot water.

She had been twenty six when she met Stewart, they had started dating and seemed to hit it off, when she had gotten pregnant, he had proposed and she said yes, Stewart had a good job, he was a partner in a law firm, they had seemed happy enough, Stewart had told her he wanted four or five kids, so they decided to have them all close together so they could grow up together.

Brianna still didn't understand why Stewart left, she thought he wanted kids as much as she did, she had been in a state of shock when he left and even more shocked, he turned his back on the kids.

Stewart worked, came home played with the kids, he seemed to love them, their sex life was good, they made love three to four times a week, she just didn't understand, if had told her it was another woman, she could have least understood that, but he just told her he didn't love her anymore.

Brianna shook her head and got out, she dried off and put on her nightgown. She missed Stewart or maybe the idea of Stewart, she missed cuddling up at night, talking about what the kids had done, she missed sex.

Brianna brushed her curly hair and brushed her teeth, thinking about her life before was pointless, she might as well forget about that life , it was gone forever along with Stewart.

She felt bad for the kids, they didn't even remember their dad, except for Chase and him just vaguely.

She went back to her bedroom and pulled back the covers sliding her sleeping son under and then going the other side and climbing in. She reached over and turned out the light, her thoughts were pulled to her neighbor, the man was so handsome, but Mark could have any woman he wanted , its not like men were beating down her door, the kids scared most men off, kids meant responsibility. No man was going to take on four kids that weren't his own.

* * *

Mark sat on his deck thing about Brianna, he was worried about that rotting deck, it would be a matter of time before someone got hurt, he had to find away to get it fixed, with out her feeling like she owed him.

She sure was pretty, he wondered how old she was, her brown eyes seemed to hold a innocence that belied the fact she had four kids.

Mark stood and yawned, he would figure it out, he was going to get that porch fixed, even if she got uptight about it, the thought of one of the kids getting hurt worried him. He had noticed a number of things wrong with the house, but the front porch was number one, the roof was second, it needed to be repaired in places before winter got here.

He headed up to bed, hopefully he would be able to think of a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Brianna woke to a knocking at the door. "Shoot." She said jumping up, she had overslept.

She ran down the stairs and flung the door open to find Mark standing there, looking and smelling good.

Mark grinned. "Oversleep?"

"Yes, I cant believe this, I'll have the boys ready in a few." She said and looked down realizing she was standing in front of the man in nothing but a thin nightgown.

Mark smiled as she blushed. "Go on and get the boy's I'll start some coffee." He said shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you." She said giving him a grateful smile.

Mark headed back to the kitchen and found the coffee and filters without too much trouble, a few minutes later, he heard what sounded like a heard of elephants coming down the stairs.

Tucker and Chase ran in and almost ran into Mark."Hey Mr. Mark." They both said grinning up at him.

Mark smiled down at the boys. "Morning boys, ready to get to work?"

Brianna came in with some shorts and a tank on and Mark had to force himself not to stare, she looked frazzled, her hair was a mess, but she looked damned cute.

She had Cam in one arm and Keely in the other. "I just cant believe I overslept like that."

Brianna went to set Cam down and the boy hung on to her. "No Mommy." He whimpered.

"Come on Cam I have to change Keely, set down for just a minute." Brianna said trying to put the boy in a chair, he hooked his little legs around her and wouldn't budge.

"Boy's grab some juice, and I'll fix you some oatmeal in just a minute." Brianna said.

Mark walked over and lifted Cam from her arms and the little boy started screaming. "Mommmmy!" He wailed.

Brianna was about to take him back, but Mark shook his head. "Go on take care of the baby, he'll be fine." He said holding the screaming boy.

Brianna bit her lip, but she nodded and left to go put a dry diaper on Keely. Mark knew the boy was scared of him, he sat down with Cam on his lap and Chase ran over and patted his brothers back. "Mr. Mark is nice, he wont hurt ya Cam."

Cam sobbed for his mother, Mark turned the little boy so he was looking at him. "I'm not going to hurt ya kid, you don't have to be scared."

Tucker sat his juice on the table. "Its not just you, Cam is scared of everybody, he's shy." He informed Mark.

Mark was perplexed on how to get Cam to calm down, then he got an idea. "Reach in my pocket Cam." The little boy was still crying and looked up at the big man. "Go on, go ahead."

The little boy reached in his shirt pocket and came out with a pack of M&M's. He quited some and looked up at Mark. "You want them?" Mark asked settling the boy back on his lap.

Cam wiped his eyes and nodded. Mark opened them and Cam sat there shoving candy in his mouth, Mark was pretty pleased with himself, till he looked at Tucker and Chase and they were shaking their heads. "Mommy is gonna be mad, we cant have candy for breakfast." Chase said.

Tucker agreed. "Yeah." He said wishing he was Cam.

Brianna came back in with Keely and set the girl in her highchair, she noticed Cam sitting in Mark's lap and then she noticed the candy.

Mark just shrugged. "I was just trying to get him to quit crying.

Brianna surprised all of them by flashing a brilliant smile at Mark. "Its okay, I just appreciate you giving me a hand." She said and turned to pull out oatmeal.

Tucker and Chase's mouth fell open. "Can I have candy too?" Tucker asked.

"No, oatmeal." Brianna replied getting it going.

Tucker sighed and sat back, it had been worth a try. Mark sat and chatted with the boys while their mother fixed them oatmeal. Cam seemed to found a permanent home on Mark's lap, he was now curled up on the big man, and didn't seem to be in any hurry to move.

Brianna gave everyone, including Mark a big bowl of oatmeal she had added blueberries to, Brianna sat down and started to feed Keely, Mark wondered if the woman ever ate, she was always feeding her kids, he never saw her eat anything.

Chase you need to feed Charlie before you leave, Cam you need to feed Rover." She reminded the boys.

Mark looked up. "Charlie, Rover, you have more dogs?" He asked, he knew they had blue, the one Tucker had tried to shave, he still had a bald spot.

Chase shook his head. "Charlie is a lizard and Rover is Cam's turtle." He said.

Mark smiled, Brianna was the kind of mom, any kid would love, most women would not have a lizard in the house.

"Mommy, shoes." Tucker said holding his torn shoe up.

"Oh Tucker, I'm sorry I forgot about your shoes, I have to go to town this morning, I'll pick you up some." She felt so bad, the shoes had completely slipped her mind.

Tucker nodded and got up and put his bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna feed Blue and Gypsy." He said.

Chase got up and put his bowl in the sink and ran through the house and stomped up the stairs.

Cam looked up at Mark. "I feed Rover."

Mark smiled and set the little boy to his feet. He looked at Mark one last time and took off.

Brianna got Keely from her highchair and wiped her face off.

Mark stood. "Come outside for a minute."

Brianna followed him out and Mark winced as they walked across the front porch, he just knew it was going to cave in at any moment,

Mark reached in his truck and pulled out a crate of apples and set them down. "Look I was wondering, you know how to make apple pie?"

Brianna smiled. "Yes."

"Well I was wondering, I have a kinda trade in mind?"

Brianna looked at him confused.

Mark rushed on. " I'm not much of a cook, I notice you are..I end up eating out or eating sanwiches most of the time, I was wondering if maybe you could fix me some apple pies, and maybe feed me a decent dinner a couple times a week, in return, I'll do the repairs on your house, starting with the porch, I could work on it in the afternoons."

Brianna looked up at the big man. "Seems kinda like you'll be getting the short end of the deal, its worth more than a few meals." She said looking suspicious.

"Its worth it to me, I like to eat." He said grinning at her.

"Mark, I don't want charity, I've worked for everything I got, and I don't take handouts." She said, Mark watched as her back stiffened like he had insulted her.

"Brianna, the porch is dangerous, what if one of the kids fall through, your roof is going to leak like crazy if its not repaired, I know you want to do everything your self, but is your pride really worth one of the kids getting hurt?" He asked.

Keely was now smiling up at the big man. "Up." She said holding out her arms for the big man. Mark smiled and took the little girl and she giggled as he tickled her.

Brianna was throughly confused, the man was becoming way to involved in her life and her kids liked him even Tucker, but it was awfully nice of him to offer to help and show such concern for the kids. "You're right, but dinner every night, unless you have other plans or something, for the work that you're going to do, I at least owe you dinner every night." She said smiling at the way Keely hugged the big man.

"Deal." he said holding out one big hand. Brianna took his hand and lost her breath, just his touch set her heart to racing, the big calloused hand was so warm and strong. Mark held her hand for longer than he intended, her little hand felt so good in his, finally he pulled his hand back, what the fuck was wrong with him, this woman had four kids, he wouldn't let himself be anything more than friends with her.

The three boys came bounding out of the house. "We're ready Mr. Mark." Tucker said stopping in front of the big man.

Mark handed Keely back to her mother. "Alright, lets go."

The two older boys ran for Mark's truck and Mark bent down in front of Cam. "See ya buddy."

Cam smiled shyly. "Bye."

Mark told her she would have the boys home sometime in the afternoon and took off. Brianna watched the truck back and out and shook her head, the big man had her so confused, she was attracted to him, but he was not her type and besides what man in their right mind would be interested in a woman with four small kids, he was just being nice.

* * *

Mark let the boys work for about an hour and then made them take a break, they sat beneath a tree and sipped their water.

"I got a couple of gloves, I figured we'd toss a few balls when you guys get done."

Chase grinned. "Thanks, that will be fun."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, mommy don't know how to play guy stuff."

Chase frowned at his brother. "Mommy is a girl, she takes care of us."

Chase didn't like anyone to say bad stuff about his mom, she worked hard.

Tucker looked at his brother. "I know that."

"What about your dad?" Mark asked, he knew it was wrong to pump little kids for information, but he was curious.

"He vorced us." Tucker said.

Chase shook his head. "Divorced." He corrected.

Tucker shrugged. "Thats what I said."

Mark frowned. "Parents don't divorce their kids."

Chase looked down at his lap. "Our daddy did, he don't never come see us, he's never even seen Keely, he don't love us."

Mark was disturbed to see tears dripping off the boy's face. "Hey little man, its okay." He put his arm around the boy. "I'm sure your dad loves you, maybe he just works a lot, huh?"

Inside Mark was steaming what was wrong with people that had kids and just dumped them.

Tucker looked up at Mark. "Thats what mommy said, she said he loves us, he's just real busy."

His respect for Brianna went up tenfold a lot of women in her place would be bad mouthing their ex, but she just was trying to make her kids feel loved, even if their dad was a jerk.

"Sorry for crying." Chase said wiping his eyes.

Mark lifted the boys chin. "Nothing wrong with crying when you feel like it, nobody can be tough all the time."

Chase smiled and nodded.

Mark looked at Tucker who was looking none to happy himself. "You okay?"

Tucker nodded. "Yeah I don't care about my dad, he's stupid." He got up and ran across the orchard and started working.

Mark watched Chase follow, he knew Tucker's words weren't true, the boys both of them, needed their dad.

* * *

Brianna got out of the car and took Keely out of the car seat and set her down, she pulled Cam from his booster seat , grabbing the bag with Tucker's shoes and they headed in the house. "Go potty." She told her son, he nodded and ran off. She took Keely up to her room and laid her on the changing table, putting a clean diaper on her.

"Feel better?"

Keely grinned and kicked her little legs grinning at her mother. "Okay, lets go to work."

The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother and Brianna carried her downstairs.

"Mommy?"

She turned around to find Cam behind her.

"What baby?"

His lower lip trembled and he started crying. "Whats wrong?" Brianna asked.

He took her hand and took her upstairs in his room. "No blocks."

"You probably just laid them down somewhere."

He shook his head, tears still in his eyes. Cam had a big set of wooden blocks, he would sit and play with them for hours, he loved to build stuff, she frowned, he usually put the big box back on his little shelf.

She set Keely on Cam's bed. "Sit there and read to Keely, while I look for them."

He nodded and sat down beside his sister with a picture book telling her what each thing was, Brianna searched his room, from the closet to under the bed, and they were no where to be seen. "I'm going to check around the house."

Cam nodded and Brianna went to check the boy's rooms, sometimes Cam played in their rooms.

She looked through Chase's room and turned up nothing, then she went into Tuckers room, she got to looking around and found the blocks, she shook her head and picked up the hammer and box of nails, she looked at the blocks, they all had nails hammered in them and some was split, what in the world was Tucker thinking.

She sighed, she just spent her last few dollars on shoes for Tucker, it would be a while before Cam got anymore blocks.

* * *

Mark smiled as the boys tried their hand at batting, he threw low pitches to Tucker and grinned when he smacked the ball hard, it went sailing over Mark's head. "Good Hit!" Mark yelled to Tucker. The boy beamed at Mark and handed the bat to Chase. "C'mon Chase swing hard." Mark instructed.

Chase nodded and bent and held the bat the way Mark had showed him, He missed the first throw. "Its okay Chase, just keep your eye on the ball." Mark encouraged.

Chase tightened his hands on the bat and swung and hit the ball high in the air going far back over Mark's head. "Good job son!" Mark yelled.

Chase flushed with pleasure and he ran over to Mark surprising Mark by hugging him. "Thanks for playing with me."

Mark patted the boy on his back. "I had a good time too."

Tucker ran over. "Yeah thanks, I had fun."

Mark nodded. "We better get you two home, and I have some work to do around your house, your mom needs the porch fixed."

Tucker hopped after Mark. "The porch, the front porch?"

Mark nodded Chase gathered up the gloves, bat and balls. "Yeah I have to load my truck up, you guys can help." He said.

* * *

Mark took the kids down to the barn. Cam saw them first and ducked his head, Mark smiled, he really was a shy one.

Brianna came out. "Hey Mark."

He smiled down at her. "I'm going to get started on the porch, it may take me a few days, you guys use the back door okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'm almost done for the day..I'm going to start dinner soon."

"Tucker you and your brother are still grounded, you two go on up to the house, and I want your rooms picked up, both are a mess."

The boys nodded. "Go ahead Chase, Tucker you wait."

Mark headed to his truck to get the supplies to get started.

"Tucker, why did you destroy your brother's blocks?" Brianna asked looking none too happy.

"I wanted to practice hammering." He said

"Do you know how upset Cam is, thats his favorite thing to play with." She said.

Tucker looked down. "Buy him some more."

Brianna was losing her patience. "Tucker, money doesn't grow on trees, I don't have the money to buy him more. Do you want to spend all summer grounded to your room, you act like you do."

Tucker kicked at the grass. "No."

"Well your making a good start, go to your room and clean it up, we'll discuss this tonight."

Tucker sighed and ran off to the house.

* * *

Brianna was through for the day, she had made a new batch of soaps today, but they had to sit in the molds for twenty-fours hours. She gathered up Cam and Keely and locked the barn up and started toward the house.

"Brianna, come here a minute." Mark called.

Brianna walked over where Mark had made a good start pulling off all the olds wood slats from the porch, the ground under the porch was exposed. "Take a look."

She set Keely down and walked over and looked in, her lips going tight. Under the porch was the poor cat, she hadn't seen her today, she looked at her and yowled seemingly embarrassed to be seen, Brianna didn't blame her, the cat was purple, along with the missing swatches of fur, from the whole army man episode, the cat was a sorry sight. "Tucker Driscol, get down here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great review!**

* * *

Brianna had dinner well under way and two apple pies baking. She heard Mark outside working, the steady pounding of the hammer.

Keely and Cam were on the couch watching cartoons and Chase was in his room reading.

Tucker was parked with his nose in the corner, wiggling around. "Tucker get over here."

Tucker turned around and walked over to stand in front of his mother. "Tucker why did you dye the cat and what did you use."

"Umm the purple dye, you use for soap." He said looking down at the floor.

"So that means you took it out of my shop, when did you do it?" She asked.

"This morning when I fed her, I like purple, she looks cool." He said.

"Back in the corner, until dinner." She said pointing at the corner.

"Mommyyyyy." He protested.

"Now."

Tucker stomped over to the corner and stuck his face in, Brianna just shook her head, Tucker just seemed to find trouble.

Brianna went out to call Mark and stopped, her breath caught in her throat, he had stripped his shirt off and my god the man looked good. "Umm Mark, dinner's ready."

Mark looked up. "Okay, let me go wash up a bit and I'll be right in."

She just nodded and shut the door. She was flushed, the man had the body of a Greek god. Good grief, she shouldn't be looking at him like that, he was just being nice. Here she was broke down from having four kids, not to mention the kids, men ran from her when they realized she had four small kids. She just shook her head, she was acting like a lovesick puppy.

Mark came in to find Brianna serving up dinner. "Wow fried chicken, looks great." He said sitting down."

"Tucker, come on." Brianna called.

Tucker came out of the corner and flopped down in his chair.

Chase sat down beside Mark. Brianna put Cam in his booster chair and Keely was already in her highchair. "Chase can you say grace please."

Chase nodded and bowed his head. "God, we thank you for the food mommy fixed and for each other, thanks for letting Mr. Mark come over and for being our friend. Amen."

Chase lifted his head and Brianna smiled at him. "Good job Chase."

Mark smiled at the family, he had really misjudged Brianna, she was a great mother, and she was doing everything on her own.

Brianna passed the food around and smiled as Mark piled food on his plate. Brianna kept busy trying to feed Keely.

"Mr. Mark played baseball with us today." Chase said grinning.

"Did you have fun?" Brianna asked.

"Yep, I hit the ball way over his head." Chase said proudly.

"I did too." Tucker said.

"Thats great, did you thank him for playing with you?" She asked.

"Yep." Tucker said nodding.

Cam ate and watched Mark. Keely grabbed her spoon and started banging on her highchair. "Mama."

Brianna smiled and wiped her daughter's mouth.

As usual Brianna couldn't get a bite to eat, between feeding Keely and jumping up and down to refill the boys plates.

Mark shook his head, this woman must not ever get a hot meal. Cam was just picking at his food Brianna figured it was because he was to busy watching Mark.

"Cam, you need to at least eat whats on your plate." She said trying to draw his attention back to his food.

"I don want." He said and pushed his plate back.

Brianna sighed, she was going to have to coax him tonight, sometimes Cam was like that. "Come over here with mommy, I'll feed you."

Mark shook his head. "C'mon Cam let your mom eat." He reached over and set the boy in his lap and grabbed his plate. "I bet you're a big boy huh?"

Cam looked up at Mark and nodded. "Big boys eat huh?" Cam nodded and picked up his fork and started eating.

"Thanks." Brianna said smiling across at Mark.

He smiled back, she was so pretty, he wanted to just lean across the table and kiss her.

Tucker cleared his throat. "I'm not standing in the corner no more."

Brianna just looked at him."You'll do what you're told."

Tucker was mad, he had just made the cat purple, he didn't hurt her. "You're mean..Gypsy is okay..I didn't hurt her."

Brianna sighed. "Tucker watch your tone, thats not all you did, you destroyed Cam's blocks, and you're not supposed to play with hammers or nails and you took my dye out of my shop, you're lucky all I did was make you stand in the corner."

Tucker jumped up and ran upstairs his little feet pounding and they heard his door slam.

Brianna looked at Mark. "Sorry about that, Tucker is just..." She stopped and just shook her head.

Brianna stood up. "Excuse me for a minute."

Chase got up and went to finish feeding Keely. Mark smiled down at Cam as he finished his food. "Mr. Mark can you get Keely out of her highchair, I'll be back."

Mark nodded and set Cam on the chair and got the giggling baby down from her highchair.

Chase went out on the deck, his mother was sitting on the steps and he saw she was crying, he didn't know why Tucker had to be so bad all the time. He walked back in and saw that Mark had cleaned Keely up and the two smaller kids were playing with some Lego's on the floor. Mark looked at Chase, "Your Mama okay?"

Chase looked up at Mark. "Tucker made her cry."

"Watch the little ones, I'll go check on her."

Chase nodded as Mark left, Tucker made him so mad sometimes.

Mark walked outside and noted the deck looked as in bad shape as the front porch. He walked over and sat down beside Brianna. "You okay?"

Brianna wiped her eyes. "Yeah, just some days it gets to be too much, sorry."

Mark nodded. "I cant imagine all the things you have to deal with, but ya know you're a great mom, Tucker is just a little wild, some little boys are like that, I was trouble maker myself when I was a kid." He said smiling.

"You, no way." Brianna said smiling at him. Mark knew she was pretty, but here in the moonlight, she was beautiful.

"Yea I was, my daddy had a time keeping me in line." He said reaching out to take her hand ,he squeezed it. "Tucker will be fine, he's a good boy when it counts, he's just a little mischievous."

Brianna smiled. "Thanks..I just worry about him sometimes."

Mark grew a little braver and slipped a arm around her, Brianna sighed, it felt good to have a man to lean on, talk to, she missed this, he smelled so good, his skin warm against hers, before either one knew what was happening she was leaning against him and he had both arms wrapped around her.

Mark really wanted to kiss her, but he knew it was too soon, she had so much on her mind with her kids, kissing her now would be a mistake, besides he was attracted to her, but he didn't want a relationship, Brianna was a woman that came with complications, no way was he going to act on what he was feeling, that would be a big mistake, but he could be her friend, seemed like she needed one.

* * *

Mark helped her wash up the dishes while Chase sat at the table drawing with Cam and Keely played with some big legos. Cam looked up. "I wan my blocks."

Brianna turned around. "Honey, you're blocks are gone, I'm sorry honey."

Cam started to cry and Brianna picked him up and hugged him. Mark walked over. "Whats wrong?"

Tucker drove nails into his wood blocks, pretty much destroyed them." Brianna said. "It was his favorite toy."

Mark took the boy. "Go on and finish up." He told Brianna.

She watched Mark walk out of the room with the boy. He certainly had a way with the kids she thought.

Mark took Cam outside and sat down on a section of the steps he had finished. "Don't cry Cam, tomorrow, we'll go to town, just you and me, and I'll get you some blocks." Mark knew he shouldn't make a promise without asking Brianna, she might not like him interfering with her kids, but he was beginning to really like the kids.

Cam looked up at Mark. "Blocks?"

Yeah buddy." He said hugging the boy.

Cam cuddled on Mark's lap, he had never been around men before, but he was beginning to think the big man was pretty nice.

* * *

Brianna cut everyone a big piece of apple pie and put ice cream on it. "Brianna this is great." Mark said smiling up at her.

She blushed at the compliment. "Mommy is the best cook." Chase bragged.

"Wheres Tucker?" Mark asked.

"He refused to come down." Brianna said.

Mark didn't say anything, he chatted with Chase and Cam and teased Keely, helping Brianna feed her.

When they got done Mark got up. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Tucker."

Brianna had a feeling the conversation was about more than saying goodnight, but she knew Tucker liked Mark maybe he could get through to him. Mark walked up the stairs and knocked on Tucker's door. When he didn't answer Mark opened the door and saw the boy was pouting on his bed. Mark , went over and sat down. "Tucker sit up."

Tucker sat up and looked at Mark. "You made your mama cry, talking back to her like that, I'm letting ya know, if I see you talk to her like that again, you're going across my knee, got it?"

Tucker's lower lip quivered and his eyes welled up. "Got it."

Mark felt for the boy. "You just need to think before you do some of the stuff you do Tucker, you got Cam upset, because you messed up his blocks, you hurt your mama by talking to her like that."

Tucker nodded. "I'm sorry."

Mark hugged the boy. "Why don't you go down and tell your mama that and have a piece if pie."

Tucker nodded and Mark stood lifted the boy in his arms. Tucker never knew what he was missing not having his dad around, but now he seen how neat it could be, he was wondering what he could do to get Mark to be their dad, he knew Cam, Chase and Keely liked him, they would probably want him to be their dad, he would talk to them later.

Brianna looked up to see Mark carrying Tucker in the kitchen he sat the boy to his feet and Tucker ran over to her and hugged her. "Sorry Mommy."

Brianna hugged her soon. "Okay Tucker, I love you." He grinned up at his mother. "I love you too."

"So you ready for some apple pie?" He nodded and Brianna fixed him a slice with ice cream.

Mark tousled the boy's hair. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Mr. Mark."

Brianna walked out with him and he was stopped by Chase who gave him a hug. "Bye."

Cam ran over and looked up at Mark. "Bye."

Mark bent down. "Night Cam."

Cam grinned and hugged the big man.

Mark walked over to the couch where Keely was laying, looking half asleep already. "Night Angel."

"Nite nite." Keely said and hugged his neck.

Brianna walked out the back door with him, since he hadn't completely finished the front yet. She walked with him to his truck. "Thanks for everything Mark, you're very sweet to the kids."

Mark looked down at her, she was so beautiful, but she scared him to death, he wanted her, but she came with kids, casual sex wasn't going to work for her. "No problem..you have great kids."

"Well goodnight."

"I was wondering if I could take Cam with me on a errand to town, when he was upset, I told him, I would take him to town and get him a ice cream or something." Mark said, he didn't want to tell her she was getting the boy blocks, he knew she would say no, she had that pride thing going on.

Brianna smiled. "Sure, I'm sure he'll love taking a trip to town with you."

Mark nodded. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Brianna nodded and watched him climb in his truck. She headed back to the house and smiled when she found Tucker and Chase washing the dessert plates. "Thanks boys."

They just smiled.

Brianna bathed the kids and got them all in bed and went to bed herself.

Tucker waited in his room till he was sure his mom was asleep. He told Chase they had to talk, he knew he would still be awake, he opened Chase's door and shut it behind him. "Whats wrong?" Chase asked.

Tucker sat down on Chase's bed. "Do you like Mr. Mark?"

"Yeah, he's nice." Chase said getting up to sit beside Tucker. "Me too, I think he would be a good daddy."

Chase nodded. "Yeah he would."

"So we need a daddy, Mommy likes him." Tucker said.

Chase smiled. "Yeah, great idea, but how do we get Mr. Mark to be our daddy."

Tucker smiled. "He has to marry mommy."

"How do we get him to marry her." Chase asked.

Tucker shrugged. "I'm not sure, they need to kiss."

Chase nodded. "Yeah and then He has to ask mommy to marry him."

"Okay..goodnight." Tucker said getting up.

"Night." Chase said and laid back down.

Chase smiled, Tucker was right they needed a daddy, Mr. Mark was perfect, and he was nice to mommy too, he would make a perfect daddy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark watched the boys gathering apples, they worked fast, he was proud of the boys, they both had taken the punishment well, with no complaints.

Even Tucker, who was a handful, was a good kid, he was just one of those kids that sorta fell into trouble, both boys just needed their dad, that still stuck in his craw, that a father could just turn his back on his kids.

"C'mom guys, take a break." He called.

The two boys ran over and Mark handed them a water and they sat down in the grass.

"Mr. Mark, are you married?" Chase asked.

Mark looked down at the boy. "No, I'm not."

Chase smiled and Mark pushed his brown curls off his forehead. "Looks like you need a haircut."

"Yeah,its time, Mommy usually does it, she just hasn't had time." he said.

The blond boy tugged at his arm. "Do you have kids?" he asked.

Mark turned to focus on Tucker. "No." He said wondering where all this questions were coming from.

Tucker grinned. "Do you like kids?"

"Yeah sure." He said.

Tucker looked up at the big man. "I need a haircut too."

Mark could see he did, his blond hair was falling in his eyes. "Yeah." he would ask Brianna if he could take them to get a haircut this week, it was all well and good for their mama to cut their hair, but it would be good for them to go to a barber and get the whole experience of getting their haircut.

"Mr. Mark , you coming to dinner tonight?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, sure am, your mama is a good cook." Mark said.

The boys grinned at each other, this was going to be easy. Mark wondered what was up with the twenty questions, but shrugged, he knew kids asked questions all the time.

Mark came by to drop the kids off, he found Brianna cutting bars of soap with a huge cutter. He watched her work and looked over to see Cam playing with his cars and Keely was taking a nap on a small cot, that Brianna had set up in the corner.

He waited till Brianna was through and walked over. "Hey."

Brianna looked up at smiled at him. "Hey."

"The boys are in the house getting something to drink." he said.

Cam ran over and hugged Mark's legs. "Hey."

"Hey big guy." Mark said lifting the boy in his arms. "Me and Cam are going to take off, we won't be gone longer than a couple of hours."

Brianna nodded. Mark held the boy down so Brianna could give him a kiss. "You be a good boy." She said.

"I will mommy." Cam said excited to be going with Mark.

Tucker came running in the barn. "Hey Mommy."

She smiled. "Have a good morning?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to take off." Mark said.

Tucker frowned. "Where are you going with Cam?"

Mark shifted th boy in his arms. "We're just taking a trip to town." He said. "I'll be back to finish the porch in a little while."

"Can I go?" Tucker asked.

Mark stopped. "Not this time Tucker." Tucker's lips trembled. "Please?"

Brianna got up and put her hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Tucker, you been a good boy all day, lets not ruin it, you're not going today." She said firmly.

Tucker swallowed hard, he wanted to throw a fit, but he remembered Mark's words last night, he had awfully big hands, he didn't want a spanking. "Okay."

Brianna sighed and Mark bent down and patted the boy's shoulder. "I'll be back soon and you and Chase can help me work on the porch."

"Really?" Tucker asked excited.

"Yeah, but you have to listen to me, and not touch a thing, unless I tell you too." Mark said.

Tucker grinned. "Okay..I'm going to tell Chase." he said and took off for the house.

Brianna saw how quickly Mark defused the situation, she was grateful. "Mark I really appreciate you being so nice to the kids, it means a lot to me."

Mark looked at the woman, she needed help so bad , and he vowed he would help her with the kids.

She needed a friend, not a lover, and he was going to be that friend. "Thats what friends are for, I want you to think of me that way, and if you need anything, just ask." He bent and kissed her cheek, and the he was gone.

Brianna sat down hard, friends? Yeah she could use a friend, but the problem was when she was near him, she wasn't having friendly thoughts, it had been a long time since she had sex, a long time since sex even crossed her mind, but that man brought up feelings she thought were long gone, but obviously he didn't feel the same way, God she was pathetic, she had some school girl crush on Mark, and he was just trying to be nice, he liked the kids, they needed a man around, as long as they were friends there would be no complications.

Brianna shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

Mark and Cam wonder the isles of the toy store, Mark hadn't spent any time in toy stores and he was as fascinated as Cam, there was so much stuff.

Mark seen all kind of things the kids would love. He picked up Cam. "Let's get a cart and find your blocks."

Cam grinned. "Blocks?"

"Yeah big guy."

* * *

Mark loaded the back of his truck and closed the bed, he got in beside Cam. "Want to grab a bite, maybe a ice cream?" He asked Cam

The little boys bounced in his seat. "Yeah." he said clapping his hands. Mark smiled and started the truck, he never knew kids could be so much fun.

* * *

Brianna was fixing dinner when she heard the truck pull up. She smiled as she heard the boys stomping down the stairs. Keely was in her highchair, she saw the boys stomp through the kitchen and out the door. "Me Mak."

Brianna smiled, looks like thats as close as the baby could get to Mr. Mark. "He'll be in a a minute." She told her daughter.

She heard the kids squealing and Keely decided she didn't want to wait, she stiffened her body in the high chair and decided to throw one of world class tantrums. For the most part Brianna ignored tantrums, she thought focusing on them just encouraged them. The high pitched screaming was nerve racking though. "Keely, you need to calm down." She said turning to look at her screaming kicking daughter.

All she got was more screaming. The back door burst open and Mark ran in. Whats wrong." he asked with a worried look. Brianna couldn't help but laugh. "She's throwing a tantrum, shes fine."

Mark looked at her like she was crazy. "No way she's fine." He pulled out the highchair and lifted the screaming child in his arms. "Angel..shhh its okay, whats wrong?"

Brianna shook her head, he would learn. Keely stopped screaming and wrapped her little arms around Mark's big neck as far as they would go. "Me Mak."

Mark smiled. "She said my name."

"Uhh huh and she's got your number too." Brianna said.

Mark just shook his head. "She was just upset."

Brianna rolled her eyes, she could see Mark was going to be a sucker for little girls, just like a daddy should be, when the thought crossed her mind, she turned away, what the hell she was she thinking, she would do good to keep thoughts like that out of her head.

"Can you leave dinner for a minute." He asked still cradling the baby in his arms. "Sure." She said turning down the temp on the oven, the lasagna was almost done.

They went out the back door and before they went in the yard, Mark took her arm. "Don't be mad okay?"

Brianna looked at him wondering what he had done, she didn't have to wonder long, when she rounded the corner, she seen the older boys on new bikes and Cam was sitting on the grass playing with his new blocks and there was still stuff in the back of the truck.

Mark carried Keely over and pulled a little car out, he put her in it and smiled as she used her little feet to push the car around.

Brianna just shook her head as Mark walked back over. "Mark its not Christmas..."

"Before you get mad, I just went to get Cam some blocks, and well, we got to looking around, I don't think I ever been in a toy store, and we started seeing all this cool stuff, it just seemed like a good idea." He finished.

"Mommy look, spiderman." Tucker yelled holding up several spiderman action figures.

Brianna seen how happy the kids were and shut her mouth, she wished she could do this for them, but she couldn't not now anyway.

Mark looked down at her. "You're mad aren't you?" Brianna looked up at the big man. "No, I'm not mad, you're a very sweet man Mark, just no more toys for a while, okay?"

He grinned. "They wont need no more for a while, theres more in the back."

Brianna started laughing, she reached up and hugged the big man. "Thank you Mark."

"You're welcome darlin."

Brianna leaned against him for a moment, loving the feel of his big hands rubbing her back. She sighed and pulled loose. "I got to get the food ready, can you herd them all in , in twenty minutes?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Mark sat down on one of the repaired steps, he would just stay tonight till he was finished, he wanted to get this done and start on the roof, he watched the kids playing and smiled.

He never thought kids could make someone happy, but just watching them, seeing the happiness on their faces, gave him a lot of pleasure.

Keely ran over and jumped on his lap. "Me Mak."

He just grinned and hugged her.

* * *

"Mommy, why cant I ride my bike after dinner?" Tucker whined from his place at the dinner table.

Brianna looked at him. "Because you're still grounded, you and Chase have two more days of being grounded, I didn't say anything before dinner, because I knew you were excited, Mark will put them in the garage for you and when you're grounding is over, you can ride them.

Tucker sat back with a loud sigh. "Not fair."

"Tucker, no arguments, thats the way it is" Brianna said taking a bite of food

"Butttt Mommmmmy..." He started.

Mark put his big hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Thats enough boy, no bike, I don't want to hear another word."

Tucker looked at Mark and nodded and went back to eating. Brianna wasn't all that surprised, he seemed to listen to Mark.

After dinner Brianna got the two little ones a bath and got them ready for bed, Mark had taken Tucker and Chase outside to help him work on the front porch.

"Mr. Mark can I use the nail gun." Tucker asked eying it.

"No Tucker, thats dangerous, you help Chase hold that board in place, we're almost done, Mark pulled off his shirt and tossed it, it was hot.

Tucker and Chase looked at each other and done the same and Mark suppressed a grin, it was cute the way they tried to act like him.

The boys held the board steady while Mark used the gun to shoot nails into each side. "Mr Mark?"

Mark looked at Chase. "Yeah?"

"Mommy's pretty ain't she?" Chase said smiling at the big man.

Mark grinned. "yeah she sure is."

Tucker gave Chase a thumbs up. "She cooks good too."

Mark nodded as he put the last board in place. "Hold it steady boys."

Mark had the last board in place and stood. "Okay, good job boys, we're done."The boys jumped up and Mark smiled at the two of them. "You guys did a great job, thanks for the help."

Chase beamed. "We like helping you."

"Yeah." Tucker said.

"You guys better get on up and get a bath, its getting late." He said.

He was surprised when Tucker wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for the bike."

Mark bent and lifted the boy and hugged him. "You're welcome."

He set the boy back down. "Now scoot."

Tucker grinned and ran in the house.

Chase looked up at Mark. "Thank you Mr. Mark."

Mark bent down and hugged the boy. "You're welcome."

"Are you going home?" he asked.

Mark nodded. "I'm just going to say goodnight to your mama."

"Do you have to go, you could stay here, I mean you always come early anyway and pick us up." Chase said leaning on Mark, he really didn't want him to go.

"Yeah, I do..but I'll see ya in the morning, I'm too big to sleep on your couch." Mark said teasing him.

Chase looked up at Mark. "You could sleep in Mommy's bed."

Mark was so shocked that he didn't say anything for a full minute. "Chase, look kid, thats not something, well its just not proper, I mean your mama and I are friends and well friends, don't just share a bed." Mark felt like a idiot, but he wasn't quite sure what to say.

Chase frowned, he had to get Mark to stay. "Well you could kiss her, then it would be okay."

Mark looked hard at Chase. "Kiss her?"

"Yeah you know, she kisses us all the time, maybe she'll give you kisses too if you stay."

Mark didn't like the tone of the conversation, he wondered what in the world Chase was thinking.

Just then Brianna walked out. "The porch looks great, thank you Mark."

"You're welcome, Chase get on and take a bath and to bed, I'll be here early."

Chase hugged his mother and ran in the house.

Brianna sat on the top step and Mark parked himself beside her."Dinner was great thanks."

Brianna smiled. "You're more than welcome, you've done so much for me and the kids, Mark I really appreciate it."

Mark nodded. "I don't mind, the kids are great, I like hanging out with them." he admitted.

"Well I guess I should get going, I'll see you in the morning." Mark said but made no move to get up. He looked at Brianna, she had on denim shorts and a tank top, her feet were bare, god she was cute, she looked up to see him watching and even in the dim light he could see her blush.

Mark scooted right next to her. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Brianna laughed and the sound ran down Mark's spine with a tingle. "Since you asked so nicely, yes."

Mark smiled and put one big hand behind her head, his fingers shifting through her thick silky curls. He gently urged her forward and he slowly lowered his head, when there lips touched they both were jolted, then Mark nuzzled closer, his mouth covering hers. She found her arms around his neck urging him closer.

Brianna found herself dizzy from a sweet gentle kiss, he kissed her for a few minutes, but the kiss was nothing but sweet and innocent, he made no move to take the kiss any further. He finally drew back and kissed her forehead. "You're very sweet."

Brianna kissed his cheek and let him go. He made her feel like a woman again, like someone could find her attractive. The kiss was perfect and seemed to be what both had needed at the moment. Mark put his arm around her, but made no move to kiss her again.

Two little heads peeked out Tucker's window. "he kissed her."

Chase grinned. "Yeah I know, now we just have to get him to marry her, then we'll have a daddy."

Tucker sighed. "He'll be a good daddy, he wont go way."

Chase looked at his little brother. "I hope not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews..you guys are great!**

* * *

The week had flew by and Mark was bringing the boys home, from their last day of work. He parked the truck in Brianna's driveway and looked at the two boys.

"You guys did a great job, this week, I'm really proud of you."

Tucker grinned. "Thanks, we're not grounded no more, we get to ride our bikes." He said practically bouncing in the seat.

"Go on then, I'll see you at dinner." Mark said laughing at the boy's excitement.

Chase was too quite, Tucker hopped out of the truck and took off and Mark lifted Chase's chin, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Hey hey, whats wrong?"

Chase looked down. "I like working for you, I wont get to see you no more."

Mark pulled the boy in a hug. "Thats not true, I'm still working on the roof and then I'm going to fix the deck, I'll see you all the time." Mark didn't realize how fast children became attached, but he had no intention of dumping the kids, he liked them.

Chase buried his face in Mark's chest. "What if you go away."

Mark sighed, he knew where that was coming from, he was afraid Mark was going to take off like his dad. "Chase..I might go on trips or vacations or go away for a few days, but I promise..I'll tell you when I go and when I'm coming back, deal?"

Chase looked up at Mark. "Okay deal."

They shook on it and Mark gave him another hug. "Now go ride that bike, and you and Tucker stay out of the road, I mean it too." He said.

Chase grinned. "Yes sir." he said and jumped out of the truck. Mark got out of the truck and made his way to the barn, Brianna worked to hard, she was trying so hard to give her kids what they needed and make a good life for them, he admired and respected that, he was attracted to her, but it was more than that, for the first time in his life, he actually respected and liked a woman before the lust.

Thats why he didn't take things any further with her, they had shared one kiss, but they were close in other ways, that seemed more important, at the end of the day they would cuddle on the couch and talk, he liked that, he liked that he could hold a conversation with her. He was afraid going any further with sex, would ruin what they did have, besides with four kids around, sex was pretty unlikely, he knew it was doable, the kids slept after all, but he really like things the way they were.

He walked in the barn and found her making a new batch of lotion in the big machine, she was adding dye, he waited till she closed the door on it and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him. He kissed her cheek. "Hows your day going?"

She smiled and leaned back on him. "Great."

Mark let her go and looked around. "Where's the babies?"

"Over there." She pointed to where Cam was playing blocks with his baby sister.

"I'm going to say hi, and then I'll start on the roof." he said.

Brianna watched him, he was so handsome he took her breath away, he hadn't kissed her since that one night, but he wasn't shy about hugging her or cuddling with her, he was so sweet to her and the kids, she worried about the kids though, she was afraid they would get to close to him, it would hurt them if he suddenly disappeared from their lives.

"Hey Cam."

Cam jumped up and hugged Mark. "I build house."

Mark looked and grinned. "That looks great Cam."

Keely jumped up. "Me Mak." She said flinging herself in his arms. Mark caught the little girl in his arms kissing her cheek. "Hey angel, you being good for Mommy."

The little girl nodded and Mark spent a few minutes talking to her and Cam. "Okay I have to get to work." He said sitting the little girl down. "Up go." She said lifting her arms.

"Not now angel, I have to go."

He was shocked when she dropped to the floor and started screaming and kicking at the top of her lungs. "Brianna whats wrong with her?"

Brianna walked over. "Like I told you the other day, she throwing a fit, cause she didn't get her way. The worst thing you can do is give in." She advised.

Mark looked at Brianna. "But she sounds awful, you sure she's okay?"

Brianna seen right then that Mark had a soft heart. Mark looked torn, he didn't like seeing her upset, but on the other hand, he was sure Brianna had a little more experience than he did with kids.

Brianna could see he was upset. "She'll be fine Mark, she's just trying to get her way."

Mark didn't know how parents dealt with this shit, he felt like a heel for upsetting her.

Brianna patted his big arm. Mark sighed and walked away, it made him feel even worse, but he knew if one of the boys had acted like that, he would have called them on it, he knew it wasn't fair to let her act up and get away with it, but dammit it bothered him.

* * *

The boys rode around the front yard whooping and hollering at each other while Mark pulled off the old damaged shingles. He smiled as he watched them, they were having a blast on their bikes.

Mark was happy for the first time in a long time, he loved being with the kids, loved being with Brianna. He was glad he had moved here and met them.

Brianna walked out on the porch and called the boys, they jumped off their bikes and put them in the garage. Mark came down from the roof and Brianna smiled at him. "Spaghetti tonight."

"Great, I love spaghetti." He said pulling his shirt back on, truthfully Brianna wished he would leave it off. She blushed at such thought, she was really starting to like Mark and it scared her.

* * *

"This is great Brianna." Mark said taking a second helping from her.

Brianna smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Tucker kicked Chase and Chase nodded. "Mr. Mark, are you gonna get married?"

Mark about choked on the spaghetti, he took a big drink of his tea and set it down. "Well I cant say I ever gave it much thought."

Tucker smiled. " If you get married, your wife could cook for you."

Brianna just hung her head. What were the kids doing?

Chase nodded. "Uhh huh, plus you could kiss her all ya want."

Mark was starting to get the picture. "You boys got anyone in mind?"

Tucker and Chase both shook their head. "Naw, not really." Chase said.

Mark caught Brianna's eye and grinned, he could see she was embarrassed, but he thought the boys were cute, trying to hook him and their mama up.

"Brianna after dinner, you mind if I take the boys to town for a haircut?"

Brianna looked up at Mark. "I usually do it,I just haven't had time.." She trailed off embarrassed, he probably thought she was a horrible mother.

Mark shrugged. "I don't mind, I got nothing but time, can I take Cam too?"

Brianna nodded, Cam was three it was time he had a haircut anyway. "Sure you don't mind?"

Mark shook his head. "Nope."

Brianna didn't know people like Mark existed, he was so kind and sweet "Whats for dessert?" Mark asked.

"Peach cobbler." She said getting up to take it from the stove, where she was keeping it warm. Mark just smiled, maybe the boys were right, getting fed like this everyday, might make having a noose around his neck worth it.

* * *

Mark watched the three boys sitting in the barber's chair, they were as cute as they could be, he had the barber snap a picture with his Polaroid, he knew Brianna would want a picture of their first real haircut.

He told the barber how short he wanted the boy's hair and took a seat, keeping a watchful eye on Cam to make sure he didn't get scared.

When they were done the barber gave them a piece of gum and they hopped down. "Wow you guys look great." Mark said.

Cam ran over and jumped in Mark's arms. "Dat was fun."

Mark grinned and hugged the little fellow and went up front to pay for their haircuts.

Tucker and Chase followed along, but Tucker became distracted. "Look Chase."

Chase saw the money laying on the table near the barber's chair. It was a ten dollar bill. "Tucker, no way, you better not."

Tucker looked at his brother. "We could get some candy."

"No way, c'mon." Chase said and grabbed his brothers arm. Tucker kicked his brother. "Let me go, I want it." He said and pushed his brother away grabbing the ten.

Chase knew they were sunk, because Mark had walked right up behind Tucker. "Boy lay that down right now."

Tucker laid it back down. "Mr. Mark, it was jus laying there..." He started but Mark cut him off. "Was it yours?"

Tucker shook his head.

Mark took the boy's hand. "C'mon."

Chase was really worried, what if he didn't want any of them around no more because of Tucker.

Mommy would be so mad, she told them stealing was bad, no telling what she would do to Tucker.

* * *

Mark told the other two boys to go on and get ready for bed and he marched Tucker into the kitchen where his mother was making coffee. Brianna could see Mark was mad and Tucker was in tears. "Tell her boy."

"Mommy, I seen some money on a table, and I was gonna take it." He said looking down at the floor.

"Thats not all, go on." Mark said.

"I kicked Chase." He said still staring at the floor.

Brianna shook her head. "Tucker, why would you steal?"

"Cause I wanted some candy, and you wont never buy none, its your fault." He said looking up at her mad, mad that Mark was upset with him, and mad he was in trouble, mad that Mark wouldnt like him no more.

Mark clamped on big hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Watch the tone boy, stealing is wrong, don't matter why you did it, don't blame your mama." He said.

Brianna could see Mark was really steamed and she didn't blame him. "Tucker go on up to your room." She said.

Tucker took off running and Brianna looked at Mark. "Mark, I'm so sorry, Tucker has never tried to steal before."

Mark could she was close to tears."C'mere." He pulled her in his arms. "This is not your fault."

"Of course its my fault I'm his mother." She said lifting her head to look at him.

Mark lifted her chin. "Tucker is high strung, he acts before he thinks, he's not bad, some kids are like that, he just needs a firm hand, you're a good mother."

Brianna sniffed. "I don't know, Tucker can be so sweet, then he's goes and does something like this."

"Look let's have some coffee, I'll have a talk with Tucker tomorrow, if you want me to." He said.

Brianna looked up at Mark. "This is not your problem, you've done enough for us."

Mark kissed her forehead. "I happen to like your kids and I like you, I don't mind, let me deal with this." He wanted to wipe the sad look off her face.

"Thank you Mark."

"Why don't you go tell him goodnight while I get us some coffee and we'll find a movie to watch or something."

Brianna nodded and headed upstairs to Tucker's room to find him, under the covers with the pillow over his head. She pulled the pillow off to find him in tears. "I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted candy..I'm sorry."

Brianna pulled her boy in her lap. "I know Tucker, but it was still wrong and I know you know better."

"Mr. Mark is mad, he hates me." Tucker said bursting into full blown tears. Brianna frowned, this wasn't like Tucker, he was her tough guy, he hardly ever cried and not like this.

Brianna rubbed his back. "Mark doesn't hate you Tucker."

Mark had came up to say goodnight to Chase and Cam and was now standing outside Tucker's door. Mark walked in and sat down beside Brianna "C'mere." Mark said and lifted the boy to his lap. "Thats nonsense Tucker, I don't hate you." Mark said lifting the boy's chin to look at him. It wasn't like Tucker to carry own like this. "You'll go away cause I was bad." Tucker said.

Mark pulled the boy against him hugging him. "No such luck boy, I'm going to be around to keep you in line."

Tucker looked up at Mark. "I really am sorry."

"Good you should be, I want you to get to sleep, we'll have a talk tomorrow, okay?" Mark said.

Tucker nodded and Mark laid him back on the bed, Brianna bent and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Tucker said.

Mark patted the boy's shoulder. "Night Tucker."

"Night."

Brianna and Mark got up and went downstairs and they settled side by side on the couch. " I guess the boys are more affected by their dad leaving than I thought, Tucker cant really remember him, at least I didn't think he could." Brianna said picking up the cup of coffee.

Mark settled beside her and put his arm around her. "Does it bother you to talk about it?"

Brianna shook her head. "No, not anymore, It was hard when he left, I didn't even know there was a problem, I thought we were happy, when I got pregnant with Keely, he told me he realized he didn't love me anymore and he left, and he just dropped out of our lives, I tried to look for him, I need the child support, but he just disappeared "

Mark had a desire to find him and knock some sense in him, how could a man just walk away from a woman like Brianna and from these beautiful kids, it was obvious Tucker and Chase had some issues from their dad dumping them. "He was a idiot Brianna, you and the kids are wonderful.:

Brianna smiled. "Well I'm glad someone thinks so, we think you're pretty wonderful too."

Mark smiled and took her empty coffee cup and put it on the table, he pulled her in his arms and Brianna leaned on his chest. Mark found a movie and they stayed like that the next few hours.

Mark looked down at her, he would like nothing better than to kiss her, but it just seemed to be rushing things. He was happy with how things were, he wasn't in a rush to try to figure out what was going on between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm heading into the hellhole, or work,lol..thought I would leave you guys with another chapter.**

* * *

Chase and Tucker sat under the big tree out front, Tucker was pretty sure his mommy was going to think of some horrible punishment for the whole money incident. "I miss going to Mr. Mark's." Chase said.

Tucker nodded, he did to. It was after lunch and they were used to spending the whole morning with Mark. Tucker looked at Chase. "Maybe he's not coming, maybe he's mad at me."

Chase looked at his brother. "He'll be back, he likes us." But he sounded less than confident.

They had lunch and they had come to sit under the tree so they could watch for Mark, he was supposed to work on the roof today, it had seemed weird because he wasn't at breakfast, even Keely had thrown a fit wanting Mark.

They both sat up when his truck pulled in their driveway, they waited till it stopped and ran over. "Mr. Mark." Chase said jumping up and down.

Mark smiled as he got out of the truck. "Hey guys."

Chase hugged him. "We thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah." Tucker added. Mark wrapped a big arm around Tucker giving him a quick hug. "Naw, I just had some things to do at home. He walked over to the porch and took a few minutes to talk to the boys. He promised to throw a few balls with them after while.

Chase ran to get his bike, but Mark stopped Tucker. "C'mon."

Tucker looked at the big man warily but followed him, Mark lead him away from the house and they both sat under one of the big trees in the back yard. "Tucker stealing is wrong, there is no excuse." Mark said looking seriously at the boy.

Tucker nodded. "I really am sorry, I wont ever do it again."

"I'm sure you are, but that being said, I have a big problem with the way you tried to put the blame on your mama for your trying to steal, thats even worse than what you did." Mark said,

Tucker remembered Mark's words about talking bad to his mommy, he knew he was sunk. Tucker looked up at Mark. "I'm sorry..you're not really going to ..." The boy trailed off he didn't even want to think about it.

Mark looked Tucker in the eye. "A man is only as good as his word, I warned you once not to talk to your mama like that..didn't I?"

"Yes sir." Tucker said.

* * *

Chase stopped dead, he had walked around the back to find Tucker, he found him alright, he knew Tucker was going to be in big trouble for stealing, but he felt bad for his brother. Mr. Mark had Tucker across his knee, swatting him good.

Chase walked back to the front porch and sat down. He was confused, he was mad at Tucker for doing that, but he felt bad for him.

It seemed like forever for Tucker to come around to the front. Chase watched him, he had a few tears on his face, he flopped down on his stomach on the porch. "Did it hurt?"

Tucker looked at his brother. Yeah." He said wiping the few tears from his cheeks.

"He does have big hands." Chase noted.

Tucker shrugged. "It's okay, he hugged me when he was done, I figure he's sorta like my dad now." The boy said.

Chase smiled. "Yeah , is that it, no grounding?"

Tucker rubbed his butt. "No, but I would rather be grounded."

Chase stood up. "Wanna play tag?"

Tucker jumped up. "Yeah lets go."

* * *

Mark watched from the roof as the two boys played, Tucker didn't seem to be upset with him, he hoped not, he hated doing that, but he had told the boy what talking that way to his mother would get him, and he knew if he backed down, the kid would lose respect for him. Mark was confused by his feelings, these kids were becoming important to him, so was their mother, in a short time, he had come to care for them.

He needed to figure out what he was feeling, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Brianna, thats why he hadn't made a move to take their relationship any further, but he was beginning to rethink that.

* * *

Brianna put the meatloaf and mashed potatoes on the table and sat down. Keely was sitting on Mark's lap and the boys were chattering about baseball. "Okay Tucker can you say grace please?"

He nodded. "God thank you for the food and for Mommy and our new bikes and for Mr. Mark being our friend, even though he gots big hands, I like him anyway."

Brianna and Mark both had to bite their lip not to laugh. "Amen." Tucker said.

"Thank you Tucker." His mother said.

"Keely, c'mon honey." Brianna said picking her daughter up and putting her in her high chair. "No."

Brianna set her plate on the highchair. "Noooo."

"Yes." Brianna said lifting the spoon for her daughter to take a bite. Keely shook her head.

"You go ahead and eat Brianna, she'll eat when she gets hungry." Mark said.

Brianna set the girls plate aside and started in on her dinner, she knew Mark was right.

Cam chattered with Mark and the older boys, wanting to be one of the big guys, she could see he was trying to be one of the guys and she knew that was good. "After dinner, we'll play ball, Cam you too, we'll teach you to catch."

Cam grinned. "Kay Mr. Mark."

Keely started banging on her highchair. "Hungry?" Brianna asked.

The little girl nodded and Brianna handed her plate back and helped her eat.

The guys took care of the dishes and Brianna took Keely up for her bath, while they went to play ball.

Mark helped Cam with the bat till he actually hit one of Chase's low pitches. "Good job." Mark said patting the boy on his back.

Cam grinned proudly, then Mark pitched some to the older boys who seemed to have hitting down as they hit each throw. Mark came up with some bases from some cardboard he had and they played a quick game with the boy's running bases.

"Okay boys, its getting late, get going, straight upstairs, you guys need a bath."

The boys all grumbled but did as they were told.

Brianna got up from the couch when they came in, but Mark waved her back. "Relax I'll get them in the bath."

Brianna sank back on the couch, she was used to doing everything herself, it was hard to sit back and let someone help.

Mark put the boys in the bath and told them to holler when they were done, he walked down the hall to check on Keely. She was still awake and smiled and kicked her legs. "Me Mak."

He smiled and lifted her from the crib. "Night Angel." He said kissing her cheek."

The little girl hugged him and cuddled in his arms. Mark was overwhelmed by his feelings for these kids in this short a time. He patted her back and laid her back down. "Night baby."

"Nite nite." The little girl said yawning sleepily.

Mark went to check on the boys and just stared, in a few short minutes they had managed to get water all over the floor, all three boys looked at him to see if he was mad. Mark got a towel and started getting the water up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Umm just playing." Chase said.

"Diving." Cam said smiling.

Mark laughed. "Well lets leave off diving in the bathtub." Mark got the rest of the water up and handed the boys towels. "Get dried off and get dressed for bed, then go tell you mama goodnight."

The two older boys wrapped their towels around them and took off for their rooms, Mark helped Cam dry off and carried him to his room to get him dressed. Mark smiled at the little boy chattered on about baseball. He combed the boy's damp curls and put a pair of pajamas on him and picked him up, carrying him downstairs, he found Tucker and Chase on the couch cuddled beside their mother telling her about their baseball game, he set Cam down in her lap. "Mommy I hit da ball far." Cam said grinning.

Brianna smiled. "Thats great Cam, you'll be a pro before long huh?"

The little boy smiled. "Yep."

The boys stayed a few minutes and Mark sat down and Tucker surprised him, by climbing in his lap, Mark wrapped his arms around the boy. "Getting sleepy?"

Tucker yawned and nodded, laying his head on Mark's shoulder.

All the boys were tired and Mark finally got up with a very sleepy Tucker in his arms, Brianna grabbed Cam in her arms and Chase followed them upstairs.

Chase went to his room and Mark carried Tucker to his room and laid him down. "Night Tucker."

"Nite." He murmured sleepily, and Mark tucked the covers around him and went to say goodnight to Chase. The boy was all ready in the bed. Mark sat down. "Goodnight."

"Night Mr. Mark."

Mark bent and hugged the boy. "Mr. Mark?"

"Yeah." Mark said laying the boy back and tucking his covers around him.

"I love you." Chase said before rolling over on his side.

Mark was stunned, the feeling he got from those three little words, made him feel better than anything ever had, he knew now how some of his buddies felt who were parents, they were always talking about their kids and bragging and he had always rolled his eyes not understanding. Mark got up and went down to Cam's room, the boy was already asleep, he bent and kissed the boy and got up, he met Brianna coming out of Chase's room. Mark took her hand. "Ready to relax a little bit."

Brianna nodded and kept her hand in his. They walked down the stairs together and Mark sat on the couch pulling her down in his lap. He brushed her long curls back from her face and he bent and pressed his lips to her gently probing at her lips with his tongue, this time was different, it was full of passion from the start. Brianna's lips parted and his tongue swept in, Brianna groaned and her hands slid up his chest going around his neck to play with his long hair. Mark moved his tongue to hers again and again, the taste of her was so sweet, he couldn't get enough, his big hands ran down her back and moved her closer, he could feel the warmth of her skin through her shirt.

The kiss kept on for what seemed like forever till they both had to pull away to drag air in their lungs. Brianna looked up and their gazes locked. "Wow."

Mark chuckled and sat back pulling her more fully in his lap. "Wow, yeah that about covers it...You're so sweet Brianna, you taste so good." He said his big hand stroking her head.

Brianna cuddled closer to him drawing her feet up on the couch and laying her head against his chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart. Mark wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we need to talk about this." He said his deep voice rumbling under his ear causing her to shiver.

"About what?" She asked hoping to avoid the subject.

Mark laughed and stroked her back. "That kiss would be a good start."

Brianna sighed. "Do we really have to dissect it, I mean I know, it was just a kiss Mark, I know theres no way, it meant anything, I have four kids, I'm not dumb."

Mark frowned and pushed her back. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Brianna looked at him. "I mean that..well I know that we maybe just got carried away, what man would want a woman with four kids, and I'm sure I'm not your type."

Mark had a all out angry look on his face now. "So you're a expert on my type, do tell." He said.

Brianna sighed. "I'm sure a guy that looks like you, has dated nothing but pencil thin model types and blonde's, well perfect."

Mark wanted to snap at her, but she did have a point, he had always been drawn to the thin blonde's, and it pissed him off that she had him pegged. "Am I wrong?" She asked.

Mark shook his head. "No dammit." Mark pulled her back in his arms. "Thats not the point, I didn't just carried away, okay? I like you..I like your kids, I didn't kiss you because you're the only available woman, I kissed you because I like you, I don't have a type, at the moment , and I don't want to ever hear you putting yourself down again, you're a beautiful woman, any man would want you and if they didn't their a fool."

Brianna looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Mark bent and kissed her gently. "I mean it Brianna, I kissed you because you're beautiful, and I like being with you."

Brianna leaned against him. "Mark can I be honest with you, I like you too, but I have to put my kids first, I wont do anything to hurt them , they have to come first, they already love you, but I'm not going to do anything to make them think we're more than friends right now."

Mark understood, he didn't want the kids to get their hopes up for something and then if things fell through with him and Brianna, they would be hurt. "I understand, we'll go slow, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Now I better get home...I see you tomorrow afternoon, I'll be finishing up the roof."

Mark set her to her feet and stood, and Brianna followed him to the door, Mark opened the door and Gypsy ran in. "The purple is fading."

She laughed. "Thank goodness."

Mark pulled her against him and kissed her slowly and she fell against him. Mark smiled even as he kissed her, had he ever made a woman weak kneed, it was kind of heady , that he could make her melt with just a kiss, their lips stay locked for a long moment and then he pulled back. "Wow again." He said chuckling, she clung to him. "You should go," She said breathless. Mark nodded but not before he pressed one more kiss to her lips, and he turned and left.

Brianna shut the door and leaned against it, the man was making her crazy, her heart was beating like crazy. She didn't know where this was going with Mark, but she hoped he was really interested in her, she had a feeling her heart was already tied up in the big man, she wondered if you could really fall in love in a week and half's time, she was beginning to wonder.

* * *

Mark got up the next morning to a banging on his front door. He cursed as he stubbed his toe. He jerked open the front door. Mark groaned. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

Kevin and Scott laughed. "Damn what do we need a engraved invitation now?"

Mark couldn't help but laugh. "No, come on in, you guys just surprised me."

Hey we found you a surprise at the airport and we brought her along. "What ?" he asked having a bad feeling.

"Hey baby."

"Sunny, what are you doing here?" He stared at the blond, him and Sunny had known each other for close to ten years, they hooked up in between relationships. He liked the woman, considered her a friend, but he wasn't in the market for a fling right now.

Sunny launched herself on him, kissing him hard. Mark pushed her off him. "Hey calm down." He said backing up.

Kevin and Scott frowned, they had thought Mark would be thrilled to see Sunny, thats why they had dragged her along, they figured Mark needed a little recreational sex.

Sunny just stared, Mark didn't turn down good sex ever. "You okay?" She asked worried.

"Umm yeahh sure, you know, lets going out to breakfast, let me get dressed. Mark took off upstairs and the three looked at each other. "Whats up with him?" Kevin asked.

Scott shook his head. "We'll find out soon enough."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark was trying hard to enjoy breakfast, but with Sunny coming on to him every five minutes, it was hard. He was amazed to find, she did nothing for him, zilch interest and that had never happened before, his thoughts were on Brianna, and if the kids were up, what they were doing, he would rather be sitting in Brianna's noisy kitchen, than here any day.

"Mark wake up man, what the hell is up with you." Scott asked as he sipped his coffee.

Mark shook his head, he couldn't get his mind off Brianna and the kids.

"Sorry, guess I'm still asleep." He said grabbing his coffee.

Sunny had known Mark a long time, and he was not himself. "So..you seeing anyone." She asked as she rubbed her denim covered thigh. Mark jerked his leg away. "Well no not really."

Sunny knew he was lying, after all if her wasn't, he would be all over her.

Kevin watched Mark, he was distracted and he practically edged further and further from Sunny, he was seeing someone, or at least was interested in someone or he wouldn't be acting this way.

"So how long are you guys staying?" Mark asked.

Sunny just shook her head. "Subtle Mark." She said chuckling.

Kevin grinned. "Till we figure out whats got into you."

"Not a thing, you guys are imagining things." He said playing with his food, that didn't taste near as good as Brianna's.

Sunny leaned forward and looked at Mark. "I have a flight out tomorrow morning, I have to get back to work." She said.

Mark looked at Sunny and he felt bad, she was a friend, he shouldn't be pushing her away.

"Sunny ya don't have to rush off." he said.

She smiled. "No its okay, I really do have to get back to work."

"Don't worry big guy, you wont be lonely, me and Scott have nothing but time." Kevin said cutting up another pancake.

Mark groaned inwardly, he liked seeing the guys, but he didn't want to stay away from Brianna and the kids long, but he didn't want the guys riding him and giving him dumb advice about women either.

* * *

Chase and Tucker rode their bikes around the yard. Chase stopped. "Tucker do you think Mark is going to marry mommy now, he kissed her."

Tucker stopped and they laid their bikes down. "Mommy didn't say, No I guess, maybe he needs to kiss her more."

"Yeah." Chase said , the boys flopped under a tree. "I wish he would hurry and get here."

Tucker nodded. "Me too, maybe when he finishes the roof, we can play baseball."

Brianna was getting Keely dressed when the phone rang, she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful."

Brianna smiled. "Hey Mark."

"How are the kids this morning?" Mark asked.

"Umm lets see, I'm getting Miss wiggleworm dressed, the boys are riding their bikes and Cam is drawing, their fine." She said putting Keely's little shoes on.

Mark drank in the details wishing he was their. "Look some my buddies I used to work with dropped in this morning, I'm not going to be around for a couple of days, but the roof is almost finished, I'll be over to finish in a couple of days." mark said.

Brianna set Keely down. "Okay, have a good time, by the way, what do you do, or used to do, in this case?"

There was a long pause. "I used to be a professional wrestler."

Brianna smiled, she could see that, the man was in great shape. "Really, that sound neat, maybe sometime, you could show me some tapes back when you used to wrestle."

Mark grinned. "I would love to, its a date." He said.

Brianna blushed at the words, a date, was he actually thinking about a date with her. "Okay."

"I'll call you tonight." He said.

"Okay bye." Brianna put her phone down and picked up Keely. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Brianna waved the boys over, they came running over. "Mr. Mark has company, he wont be over for a couple of days."

Both boy's face fell. "Why not?" Tucker demanded.

"Tucker, he has company, now you boys go play." She said and took Cam's hand and shifted her daughter in her arms. "Mommy I start day camp tomorrow, I need Mr. Mark." Chase said following her.

"Chase what do you need him for?" Brianna asked looking at her son. He turned his blue eyes on her.

"I just need him, I need to talk to him about...guy stuff." The boy said.

Brianna sighed, this is what scared her, her kids were becoming dependent on him."Chase Mr. Mark will be here in a few days, you can talk to him then, okay?"

The boy nodded but he didn't look happy at all. Chase ran back over to Tucker. "We need to get Mommy and Mr. Mark married quick."

Tucker agreed. "Yeah, but he has to be here to kiss her."

Now the question was how they were going to get Mark and Mommy to kiss again.

* * *

Mark laughed as the guys talked about some of their exploits back in the old days. Sunny smiled, Mark seemed more relaxed now that he had a few beers in him, but she knew, she was a woman, Mark had it bad for someone, in her opinion it was about time, Mark had been through several bad relationships, he could never seemed to meet a woman that meshed with him, he went after the gold digger types.

"So Mark, what have you been up to, you been here for what a month now, this town seems kinda boring." Sunny said grabbing another beer.

Mark leaned back in the chair sipping his beer. "I'm ready for boring, that why I retired, no more excitement..I like just tinkering with my bikes and doing whatever I feel Like."

Scott nodded. "I know, I love being retired, I have no agenda, just do what the hell I want, like lay up on old friends for months at a time."

Mark smirked. "Yeah, you guys get a week tops, then I want my peace and quite back."

Scott and Kevin both laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

Brianna put the kids to bed and went down to her bedroom and flopped on the bed, it was a long day, and she didn't realize how much of a help Mark had been with the kids, then Cam and Keely had been asking for him all day, and Tucker and Chase seemed moody because he wasn't around.

She sighed and got up pulling her clothes off and putting them in her hamper. She took a quick shower and pulled on a big t-shirt and climbed in the bed, it was after midnight and she needed to sleep. Her phone rang and she leaned over picking it up. "Hello."

"Hey Brianna."

"Hey Mark.?" She said smiling. " How was your day?" Mark asked.

"Busy, how about you?" She asked laying back in the bed.

"Good, I hung out drank a little beer, we headed out to that bar, Shooters, its in the nest town over, we had a great time."

Brianna smiled, Thats where she had worked at on weekends when she could find a sitter, the tips were great there."Good, I'm glad you're relaxing some."

"I would rather be with you and the kids honestly." He said.

Brianna blushed. "Well I must admit I missed you today, we all did."

Mark smiled, he was glad, God knows he missed being with them, but he didn't want to have Scott and Kevin poking around in his business, he just hoped they left after a couple of days, Sunny was leaving in the morning. "Well hopefully the guys will be gone in a few days. Its late, I know Chase starts day camp tomorrow, you better get some sleep, you have to be up early."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

'Night Brianna."

She hung up and closed her eyes, her mind going over the kiss. She blushed, she couldn't wait till she could kiss him again.

* * *

Mark was up early the next morning, he was going to drop Sunny off at the airport, they stopped for coffee and Sunny sat across from him. "This one is really special huh?"

Mark just smiled. "Yeah I guess she is."

Sunny shook her head. "You're so damn secretive Mark, I'm glad you met someone, whats she like?"

"Wonderful, beautiful, sweet, she has some kids." He said trying to gage her reaction.

Sunny laughed. "She don't sound like your type." Mark grinned. "Thats what she said, but Sunny, I really like her, she's a great mother, ya know, she's doing everything on her own, the kids are great, she's just so..God I don't know, different."

Sunny could see he was really hooked. "Mark, its takes a lot to take on someone else's kids, just be careful."

Mark frowned. "Look I like the kids, they like me, and we're taking it slow, we don't want to do anything to hurt the kids, I'm not a dumb ass."

"Okay Mark calm down, I just want you to be happy, its hard to come in a raise someone else's kids, I been there, and me and John ended up hating each other, and his kids were hurt, so I know what I'm talking about."

He nodded. "Like I said, we're taking it slow, I like her a lot, I'm not going to screw it up."

Sunny patted his hand. "Okay, I got to get going." Mark stood and pulled out her chair for her. "Let's go."

* * *

Brianna was trying to settle Chase's nerves. "Mommy what if nobody likes me." He asked as she put Keely in the car seat of the mini van.

"Chase everybody likes you, you're going to make a ton of friends." She said and picked up Cam to put him in his booster seat.

Tucker climbed in and put on his seat belt. "Yeah, you're gonna have lots of fun." Tucker said trying to help.

Chase sighed and got in, he hoped so, he wished Mark was here.

Brianna dropped Chase off, she had to spend a few minutes calming him down outside the camp, but he seemed okay when they left, she stopped in town to get grocery's for the week and then headed back home, she knew she had to start saving for fall clothes for the kids and Chase was going to need stuff for school, she was going to have to rework her budget, the kids were growing like weeds and Keely now needed a size bigger, her clothes were too tight.

She pulled the van in her driveway and got the kids out, Tucker carried the light bags to the house for her. She got the grocery's put up and then gathered the kids and went down to the barn, to start her day, she had forty boxes to be picked up by UPS in a couple of hours, she had a ton too do.

"Tucker, I need to you to play with the kids today, I have a lot to do. Tucker nodded, he was hoping to ride his bike, but he knew he should help his mommy, he didn't fuss, just took the kids outside the barn to play tag with them.

Brianna left her phone in the house, forgetting about it, so she missed two calls from Mark, he frowned, he was wondering if she was okay, then he figured she was just busy working. He decided to call her back tonight. He and Kevin and Scott went over to the next town to have lunch at the bar, then they decided to go back to the house and play some poker. Mark couldn't keep his mind off Brianna and hoped the boys would clear out soon so he could get back to his routine.

* * *

Brianna picked Chase up at four in the afternoon, he seemed like he had a good time, he told her about going swimming and boating. She was glad he seemed to have made a few friends. "Okay, let's get out guys, I'll start dinner." She said taking Keely from her car seat.

Chase helped Cam out."Mommy, can me and Tucker ride bikes."

She nodded. "Yeas, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

The two boys pulled their bikes from the garage and started riding around the yard. Chase was a little upset. This Friday at Camp was father son day, he was worried what the other kids would think, if he showed up alone, he knew mommy would go with him, but that was even worse.

"Hey Chase. "I'm gonna go rest, its time for Sponge bob." He said jumping off his bike." Chase nodded and kept riding, he sure wished he could see Mr. Mark. He got off his bike and put it up and headed into the woods, he could stay past the yellow line, but maybe he would see Mr. Mark and call to him, then they could talk.

* * *

Scott took a walk outside to smoke a cigarette. He walked around the house looking at the property, Mark had found a nice isolated place, he seemed to love it here.

Chase was sitting right near the tape, he knew he wasn't supposed to go past it, he looked up when he seen someone, then he sighed, it wasn't Mr. Mark, it was some other big guy. Chase sniffed, he missed Mark, he really wanted to see him, what was he going to do about Friday, if he said something to his mommy, she would just feel bad.

Chase had himself worked up pretty good, with tears running freely now, maybe he should go knock on his door, but then he would get in trouble for going where he wasn't supposed to.

Scott stopped, he heard something rustling in the bushes, he took a last puff and tossed the butt. "Hey."

Scott saw the kid hiding and he grabbed him pulling him out of the woods. "What are you up to." Scott asked.

Chase looked up at the big man and burst into tears."Kid calm down, shit." He said , hell it wasn't like he smacked him one.

Kevin came around the corner. "Scott what did you do." He asked pulling the boy away from Scott.

"Hell I didn't do nothing, he was hiding out here and I grabbed him, damn."

Kevin picked the boy up. "Shh little fellow, its okay."

"I want Mr. Mark." he wailed.

Kevin grinned. "Mr. Mark huh, okay, lets go." He said starting for the house.

Scott followed grumbling about rugrats.

When Kevin walked in with the crying boy, Mark jumped up from the kitchen table grabbing the boy in his arms. Chase wrapped his arms around Mark neck and buried his face in his chest. "What the hell did you do to him." Mark demanded looking mad.

"Hey Scott's the one who scared him, I rescued him from grumpy ass." Kevin said taking a seat.

Mark looked at Scott. "He was lurking in the woods, I didn't know you knew him, I just pulled him out and asked what he was doing?" Scott said plopping down. Mark gave Scott another nasty look and then sat down with the boy in his lap. "Chase whats wrong?" Mark asked rubbing his back. Chase looked up at Mark. "I just missed you, I wanted to talk to you, I didn't cross the yellow line, I was just hoping I would see ya."

Mark nodded and got up and grabbed the boy a soda and sat back down. "Drink some." Chase took a few sips. "Am I in trouble, I know I'm not posed to bother you cause ya got company." He said swiping at the tears on his face.

Mark smiled. "Naw you're not in trouble. This is Scott, the big mean looking one, and this here is Kevin."

The little boy smiled shyly at the two men.

Mark's cell rang and he picked it up. "Hello."

"Yeah, he's over her, no no, he's fine, I'll bring him home in a little while. Okay, bye."

He looked at Chase. "That was your mama, she was worried."

Chase frowned. "I'm in trouble."

Mark shook his head. " No, I'll explain to your mama, its fine."

Kevin and Scott just stared at each other, Mark had never payed attention to a kid in his life, something was up, and they were going to find out what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark was sitting in his den playing a racing game on his Playstation with Chase, the boy smiled as Scott and Kevin cheered him on to beat Mark.

Mark decided to let the boy stay a while, he knew something was bothering Chase. "So how was camp today?"

Chase fiddled with his controller as he tried to pass Mark. "Umm good, we went swimming and then we went out on rowboats, it was fun..I made a friend, his name is Jimmy."

"Thats good." Mark said.

Chase nodded, he passed Mark and grinned at the big man. "So anything else happen?"

Chase looked down at the controller.

Kevin and Scott were both surprised by this side of Mark, he had never shown much interest in kids.

"Well...Friday is father son day, we're going to go fishing and have a camp out, all night till Saturday morning." Chase said looking nervous.

Mark knew that must really bother him, Chase was hurt by his father's disappearance from his life.

"I know mommy will go and everything, its just..." He stopped looking miserable.

Mark knew Brianna would go, but he could see the boys dilemma , it was hard, kids could be mean.

"I just was wondering, would you go with me, you're sorta like my dad, I mean you're my friend..." The boy stopped looking embarrassed. He was worried Mark wouldn't want to go.

Mark laid a hand on the boys shoulder, it touched him that Chase wanted him to go. "I would love to okay?"

Chase looked up surprised. "Really, you would?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Chase smiled relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem kid, now lets get you home." He said getting up.

Kevin and Scott were fascinated with new side to Mark and they jumped up and grinned. "Chase, we would love to meet your mother." Kevin said.

Mark frowned at Kevin.

"Chase smiled. "Come on, My mommy is really pretty and she cooks real good."

Kevin and Scott just grinned wider.

Mark just shook his head as the guys followed him out. "We might as well just walk."

* * *

Brianna looked up when Chase walked in. "Chase I was worried sick, I called for you a dozen times." She said grabbing the boy and hugging him.

"Sorry Mommy, I was in the woods and Mr. Mark's friend scared me, and then they took me to Mr. Mark." He explained.

Brianna looked up at Mark and smiled. "Thanks for bringing him home."

"No problem." Mark said grinning right back, he hadn't seen her in almost two days and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Scott smirked, oh yeah the big man was hooked. "Mark, want to introduce us."

Mark turned to look at them. "Kevin, Scott this is Brianna Parker, Scott and Kev use to wrestle with me back in the day.

Brianna shook both men's hands. "Nice to meet you, you guys have a seat, I have some coffee on, and you're welcome to stay for dinner."

Scott and Kevin parked their big frames down at the table and Brianna fixed them coffee and set it down for them."Thanks Beautiful." Scott said winking at her.

Brianna blushed and turned to Mark who was frowning. "You want some coffee?" Mark shook his head. "No thanks."

"Chase go wash up for dinner, you have ten minutes." She said.

He nodded and raced from the room.

"Whats for dinner?" Mark asked lifting the lid to the pot taking in the wonderful aroma. "Chicken and dumplings." She said. Mark bent brushing his lips over her cheek. "I love Chicken and dumplings, smells great."

Kevin just shook his head, he had never seen Mark like this. "So how did you two meet?"

Brianna and Mark both laughed. "My boys thought Mark was a demon, and they were trying to chase him away by driving him crazy."

Scott looked at Brianna, she was a beautiful woman. "Boy's? You have more than one kid?" Just then the Keely came running in. "Me mak." She yelled jumping all over the big man. "Hey Angel." Mark said lifting the baby in his lap for a hug and a kiss.

"Umm yeah, I have four." She said.

Scott just didn't see Mark getting serious about a woman with four kids, it wasn't his style.

Mark introduced Keely to both big men and she smiled and waved happily at them.

Cam came in next, running over to Mark and hugging him. "I missed you."

Mark wrapped a arm around the boy."Missed you too Cam."

Chase came running back in and tripped over the dog who was sprawled in the floor. Chase laughed and got up. "Is dinner ready?"

Brianna smiled. "Yes, you set the table, Mark will you put Keely in her highchair?"

Mark nodded and got up and put the little girl in her chair , bending to give her another kiss.

Brianna fixed the kids a plate while Mark and the guys loaded their plates down. "Wheres Tucker?"

Chase shrugged. "I didn't see him any where."

Brianna sighed and got up and went to he hallway. "Tucker get down here for dinner!" She yelled up the stairs.

She immediately heard the pounding of feet down the hallway upstairs. Brianna went back in the kitchen and sat down. "He's coming."

Mark grinned when he heard the boy pounding down the stairs like a elephant. Scott just looked at Kevin, Mark was actually enjoying this, this was just weird.

Tucker burst through the kitchen door and stopped. "Mr. Mark." He said launching himself at the big man.

Mark smiled and caught the boy. "I missed you, can you stay?"

Mark nodded. "Sure." Mark introduced him to Scott and Kevin and Tucker grinned and shook their hands.

"Okay Cam, can you say grace please?" Brianna asked.

Cam was suddenly shy around the two men he didn't know, but he nodded. "God, tank you for mommy, Mr. Mark, and da food, an my blocks. Amen."

Brianna grinned. "Thank you Cam."

He smiled at his mother and started eating. "Mommy can we play baseball with Mr. Mark tonight?" He asked as he took a bite of his food.

"No, he has company, not tonight." Brianna said while she tried to get Keely to eat.

Tucker dropped his fork. "Oh please, please Mr. Mark.."

Brianna cut him off. "Stop Tucker."

He pouted but he didn't say anything else.

Chase chattered on about day camp and Cam kept a wary eye on the two big men. They told Brianna some of the tamer stories about their days of traveling together.

"Wow sounds like you guys had some good times." She said.

"The best." Mark said.

"Cam eat, or no dessert." Brianna said looking at his full plate.

"Whats for dessert?" Mark asked still shoving food in his mouth.

"Strawberry pie." She said sighing as Keely pushed the spoon away.

Mark looked at Cam. "Best get to eating, you don't want to miss out on that."

Cam just moved his food around, not eating. The older boys got done and took their plates to the sink. "I gotta go." Tucker said taking off.

Brianna shook her head and wondered why he went all the way upstairs to go to the bathroom, she heard him running upstairs.

Brianna got up and cut slices of pie for the boys and the three big men,putting whipped cream on them and handing them out. "Brianna, the food is wonderful, thank you for inviting us to dinner." Scott said practically inhaling the pie.

Keely looked at her mother. "Pie."

"No, you didn't touch your dinner." Brianna said. The little girl started wailing and Brianna just ignored it.

Mark looked at the little girl and then at Brianna. "Is she going to be okay, maybe you should giver her a little."

Brianna just smiled. "Mark, I have the same rule for all the kids, they have to eat, or no dessert, if I didn't they would all eat dessert and never get a meal."

Mark nodded, but it bugged him to see her upset. Cam was looking at dessert too, but he knew there was no way he was getting any.

Brianna took Keely out of her high chair kicking and squalling. "I'm going to get her ready for bed..I'll be back down in a while."

Mark nodded and the other two men just smiled.

Tucker grinned and reached over and put his hands over Cam's still full plate, he pulled his hands back and went back to eating his pie.

Cam picked up his fork, maybe he could eat a little more, suddenly he screamed and Mark jumped up. "Cam whats wrong?"

Cam jumped in Mark's arms. "Bugggggggg." He wailed.

Mark looked down to see a huge hairy spider there. It wasn't fake it was real. "Tucker.." Mark said looking at him.

Scott and Kevin wondered how the Mark they used to know, could deal with the chaos going on in this house.

Tucker was now laughing so hard he about fell from the chair. "Its just Molly, my pet tarantula."

Kevin looked at Tucker. "Your mom, let you have a spider?" He asked shocked.

"Umm yeah, but, she's kinds sposed to stay in her cage." He said now looking up at Mark.

Cam had his face buried in Mark's neck. "Tucker, your room now."

Tucker pouted but got up grabbing his spider. "Okayyyyyyy." He said tromping out of the room.

"Mr. Mark can I ride my bike?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but stay right out front, its getting dark." He said still patting Cam on the back.

Mark sat down and he set Cam on his lap. "You okay buddy?"

Cam nodded and leaned against Mark.

He looked up to find his friends giving him a odd look. "What?"

"You find nothing strange about how you're acting here?" Kevin asked.

Mark shrugged. "Okay I know how I am, or how I was, but guys, she's different, the kids are great.." He didn't know how to explain to them.

Kevin smiled, the man was in love, he just didn't know it yet. Scott was a little worried, that Mark was jumping into a situation too fast, these were someone else's kids, what if he rushed into something and then realized he couldn't handle it?

"Mr. Mark...I scared." Cam said cuddling closer to Mark.

Mark patted his back. "The bugs gone, you're fine Cam, I wont let anything hurt ya."

Cam nodded. "Kay."

* * *

"Chase!"

Chase stopped and looked up to see Tucker at his window. "What?"

"You need to get Mr. Mark to kiss Mommy again." Tucker said.

"How do I do that?" Chase asked getting of his bike.

Tucker thought a minute. "Umm tell him Mommy is sad and needs a kiss."

Chase thought about it. "Okay."

Chase went to put his bike up and headed in the house.

Mark and the guys washed dishes, he looked up when Chase come in. Cam was sitting at the table playing with his blocks and Chase flopped down. "Mr. Mark."

Mark turned from where he was drying dishes. "Yeah?"

"Mommy looks sad, I think maybe she needs a kiss."

Mark froze, he was getting the feeling the boys wanted him around all the time.

Scott started laughing and Kevin smirked at Mark. "Little matchmaker." Scott whispered.

Mark looked down at Chase. "Chase what are you up too?"

Chase just kept his face blank. "Nuthin."

Mark gave Kevin the dish towel and walked over the Chase. "Do we need to have a talk about lying?"

Chase looked up at the big man and swallowed hard, he didn't want to get what Tucker got. "I just thought maybe you and Mommy should kiss, you like her don't ya?"

Mark sighed and pulled out a chair and sat down next to Chase. "Chase thats between me and your mama, you shouldn't be asking stuff like that, might embarrass your mama if she heard you."

Chase looked confused. "But Mr. Mark, we want you to kiss her lots, so you can be our daddy."

Scott turned around, waiting to see Mark run screaming from the house, but he didn't, he shocked Scott and Kevin both."Your daddy huh?" Mark asked smiling.

"Yep. "The boy said nodding. "Me and Tucker know if ya kiss Mommy, you'll have to marry her, then you'll be our daddy, we think you'd make a real good daddy, and Tucker says you'd never go away and leave us, cause no matter how bad he is, you keep coming back."

Mark was touched by the boy, touched by the fact that Chase and Tucker had discussed it. "Chase thank you for wanting me to be your daddy, I think you two are fine boys, you would make any man proud." He said hugging the boy.

Chase grinned. "That mean, you'll be our daddy?"

Mark sighed and pulled back to look at the boy. "That means me and your mama have to get to know each other a lot better, before we could even think about marriage, but if we do , you'll be the first to know."

Chase smiled. "Okay, will you talk to mommy about Friday, and just make sure ya don't hurt her feelings."

Mark nodded. "I'll talk to her, now, its time for you to take a bath and head to bed.

Chase jumped up "Yes sir."

Mark looked up at his friends. "Not one word."

The two guys just laughed. Brianna a walked in and sat down. "You look tired." Mark said tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I am, a little, Keely is really showing her little tail today, she's not even in the terrible twos yet."

Mark took her hand kissing it. "Is she asleep?"

"No, she still throwing a fit about dessert." Brianna said.

"I had to send Tucker to his room, he put his pet spider on Cam's plate and scared him to death."

Brianna sighed. "I should go talk to him.

"You get a cup of coffee and relax, I'll talk to him and say good night to Keely, Chase is taking a bath, I'll put Cam in with him."

"Okay, thanks."

Mark lifted Cam. "I need to talk to you about something before I go home.

Brianna nodded and sat back, and Kevin brought her a coffee. "Thanks."

She was worried about Mark getting tired of the drama with the kids, but he seemed to like them, she just hoped he liked her, half as much as he liked the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Bonus chapter, since I'm off today!  
**

* * *

Brianna realized she had been left alone with the two big friends of Mark. "Thank you for doing the dishes." Brianna said sipping the hot coffee.

"No problem." Kevin said sitting down at the table. Scott leaned against the counter. "So what do you do?

Brianna looked over at Scott. "I have my own Business. Paradise all Natural soaps and lotions."

Scott sat and him and Kevin asked her questions about how to make soaps and lotions. "Sounds interesting, I would love to see your setup." Kevin said.

"Well come by tomorrow while I'm, working, I'll show you around, show you how everything works."

Kevin nodded. "I'll take you up on that."

Brianna got up, opening the door and let the cat in to eat.

Scott looked at the purple cat. "What the hell happened to the cat?"

Brianna laughed. "My son Tucker." She said as if that explained it all.

Kevin and Scott smiled. "Spider boy, okay." Scott said smiling.

"Yeah Tucker can be, challenging." She said putting some food down for the dog also. "I better go say goodnight to the kids."

The two men nodded and looked at each other, this was interesting to say the least.

* * *

Mark had got the two boys out of the bath and put them to bed. Then he headed down to check on Keely, she was still shouting every few minutes, she would stop and then start again. Mark walked in and Keely stood up in her crib. "Me Mak, pie."

Mark went over and laid the girl back down. "No, now you need to go to sleep Angel."

Keely screwed up her face and screamed and kicked her little feet. Mark was taken aback, not quite sure what to do. She had been hollering for a while, and he wasn't sure what to do, he knew it couldn't be good for her to be screaming like that. "Angel, Calm down baby." He said and picked her up, Keely continued to squall and Mark took her over to the rocker and sat down with her. "C'mon Keely calm down." He said rocking her back and forth. The little girl looked up at the big man, she was sleepy, but she was still fighting it, she kicked her little legs. "Pie." She cried.

"Shhhh angel." He said kissing her cheek."

The little girl stopped kicking and cuddled in his arms. "See now, I can tell you're sleepy." He said still rocking her. Mark watched as her eyes closed and she was asleep in a few minutes, he got up and put her in the crib covering her up, he turned to find Brianna in the doorway. "You have a magic touch Mark." She said smiling at him. Mark walked over and pulled her in his arms pressing a kiss to her lips, Brianna wrapped her arms around him trying to get closer to him. Mark pulled back and smiled down at her. "You taste so good."

Brianna blushed and leaned against him. "I missed you."

Mark ran his hand down her back, resting it on the curve of her hip. "I missed you too."

"Have you said goodnight to the boys?"

She nodded. "Meet me outside in ten minutes, we need to talk about Chase?"

Brianna wanted to ask what was wrong, but she knew he wanted to talk to Tucker. "Okay."

Mark watched her walk down the hallway. He smiled, she was so beautiful, he wanted her so badly, he didn't know if the whole slow thing was working for him.

Mark walked down to Tucker's room, he knocked and went in , to find Tucker laying on his back tossing a ball up and catching it. Mark sat down and Tucker sat up. "Are ya mad?"

Mark shook his head. "Did you apologize to Cam?"

Tucker nodded. Mark patted his back. "Good boy, you know you shouldn't scare Cam, he's little."

Tucker nodded. "I'm sorry." Mark tousled the boys hair. "Okay." Mark said. "Time to get some sleep, lay down."

Tucker scooted under the covers and Mark covered him and bent to give the boy a hug. "Night."

"Mr. Mark, are you going to kiss Mommy and marry her?" Tucker asked.

Mark just smiled. "Tucker, me and your mama like each other, but right now we're just friends."

Tucker sighed. "okay, but I really wish you could be our daddy." The boy said looking disappointed.

Mark lifted the boy's chin. "I'm your friend, is that okay for now?"

"Okay, I like having you for a friend." The boy said smiling.

Mark patted his back. "Good, now get to bed boy."

Tucker grinned and rolled over on his side, Mark got up and made his way downstairs, he looked in the kitchen and seen his buddies were gone, they must have went back to his house, he walked through the living room and about tripped over a truck in the middle of the floor, he picked it up and put it in the basket, Brianna kept for toys and headed out to the front porch.

Brianna was sitting on the steps and Mark sat down beside her. Brianna was feeling bold and reached up and kissed him, Mark was surprised and returned the kiss pulling her close. Mark pulled back, but kept his arms around her. "Chase was a little upset when he talked to me today, Friday is father son day, and he asked me to come with him." Mark said.

Brianna looked up at Mark. "I know stuff like this is going to come up, was he upset?"

Mark rubbed her back, he could feel the heat from her skin through her shirt, he wanted nothing more than to pull it off and have his way with her. "I think he was more upset, that he might hurt your feelings."

Brianna smiled. "No, its not going to hurt my feelings, but are you sure you want to do this, I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Mark shook his head. "I don't mind and its important to Chase, besides I like hanging out with the kids, it'll be fun."

She smiled and lay her head against his chest.

Mark's fingers shifted through her curls, he loved the way it felt, the way she smelled, he loved just sitting here with her. "Its late I should go, but I'll be over in the morning to finish up the roof and start on the deck."

"Mark, you don't have to , I know you have company." She said not wanting to move. "Scott and Kev, will be fine." He bent and pressed one last kiss to her lips and got up. "Night darlin."

"Night." Brianna watched him leave, in the dark. She wasn't stupid, she was falling in love with him, maybe already was, he had made it so easy, being to kind to the kids and her. She longed to sleep beside him, wake up beside him. What if he wasn't as serious as she was, it would break her heart now if he walked away, but she had no guarantees, she had thought things were perfect between her and Stewart and look what happened.

She got up to head to bed, she just hoped that Mark was feeling half of what she was, because she couldn't get out of her mind that Mark was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Mark walked down his stairs and he looked at the time, it was early, but he wanted to get started early before it got so hot. He started to make coffee but he stopped, Brianna would have coffee and she had told him yesterday, she would make him cinnamon rolls.

"Mornin Mark, where are you sneaking off too."

Mark looked over to the edge of his porch to find Scott there having a smoke. "I'm helping Brianna do some repairs on her house."

"Mark do you think this is a good idea?" Scott asked.

Mark sighed, he wasn't in the mood for a dissection this morning.

"Mark just hear me out, she has four kids, what happens when you get tired of dealing with someone else's baggage, four small children is a lot of work, their going to come first, where does that leave you?"

"Scott, I like her I like the kids, I'm not going to stay away from her, because she has four kids, and I'm not going to get tired of them, their great kids." He said.

Scott tossed the butt in the ashtray. "Mark, you see them a couple hours a day, do you know how demanding, draining it is to be with kids all day everyday, its different, maybe you should spend more time around them and see how things are then, You're a good friend Mark, I don't want to see you make a mistake."

Mark nodded. "I realize that, but I know what I'm doing, Brianna said to invite you two for breakfast, come on down after while if you want."

Scott nodded. "I might do that." He watched Mark leave and shook his head, he just hoped Mark wasn't making a big mistake.

* * *

Brianna waved at Mark as he drove Chase off to day camp. She told Tucker to stay in the yard and took the two littles ones back in the house to clean up the kitchen, she heard a tap on her screen and smiled. "Come on in guys."

"Hey Brianna." Kevin said smiling. "Sit down." She said and poured both men a cup of coffee.

Cam watched them warily, but Keely walked over to Scott. "Hey."

Scott looked at the little girl, for sure she looked just like her mama. "Hey kid."

Brianna heated them two cinnamon rolls up and set them on the table."Thanks Beautiful." Kevin said.

"You're welcome." She said and looked at Cam. "I have to clean up in here, go get your blocks and you can play on the end of the table."

The little boy nodded and took off.

Scott was eating the roll and he looked up at Brianna. "These homemade? Their good as hell."

She smiled and nodded and put two more in the microwave for the guys. Keely was fascinated by Scott and stayed at the side of his chair.

The guys demolished off the rolls while she washed dishes. Kevin smiled when Keely tugged on Scott's shirt. "Up."

Scott didn't know what was up with her, kids wasn't usually crazy about him. "Upppp." She demanded.

Brianna laughed. "She likes you, but if she's bugging you let me know I'll get her."

Scott shook his head. "She's fine." He lifted the little girl on his lap and she grinned.

Kevin looked at his friend. "You made a friend Scotty."

Keely giggled and looked up at Scott. "Scoppy."

Scott did laugh then. "She said my name."

Kevin shook his head, the little girl had managed to get to Scott, he was usually such a prick.

* * *

Brianna spent a while showing Kevin and Scott around her workshop and Keely had taken up permanent residence in Scott's big arms. Cam followed them, but kept his distance. "This is a great set up Brianna, How are you doing business wise?" Kevin asked.

"Really good, its starting to take off, I figure in four years when all my loans are paid off, the profit is going to be great, and then things will ease up some."

Kevin and Scott were impressed with her, she really was trying to make a good life for her and her kids.

Mark walked in. "You guys kidnap my woman?"

Brianna blushed but smiled at Mark.

Kevin shook his head. "No, but I think Scott may have stole your little girl away, she hasn't let go of him all morning."

Mark grinned, Scott wasn't big on kids, but he smiled at the little girl who was sitting happily in his arms. "Scoppy." She said and kissed his cheek.

Mark laughed, the little girl could melt anyones heart. Kevin looked at Mark. "Have you two even had a real date?"

Mark and Brianna both shook their head. Kevin grinned. "Well then its about time, me and Scotty are going to babysit tonight, you two go out to dinner a movie, just by yourselves."

Mark thought it sounded like a great idea.

Brianna looked at Mark. "I don't know.."

Kevin broke in. "Look Mark will vouch for us, we've known each other forever, The kids will be fine, we'll come over here, I'll stop and get the kids pizza, it'll be great and you two, can have a little alone time."

Mark smiled at Brianna. "The kids will be fine, and it would be nice to get out for a little while, you probably need to ." He said encouraging her.

"Well it does sound nice..." She began.

"Its settled then, we'll be over around six, we'll feed the kids and bring lots of junk for them." Kevin said winking at Mark. These two needed some time, or they would never get anywhere.

Scott sighed, he didn't know if he was up for a evening with four kids, then Keely grabbed his face and patted his cheek. "Yeah its good, it'll be a blast." He said smiling at the small girl.

Mark smirked, Scott had been tamed by a baby. "Good, now I'm going to get this roof finished so I can get out of here early and clean up."

Mark bent and pressed a kiss to Brianna's lips, he couldn't wait to get her alone.

* * *

Scott looked over at Mark sweat running down his face. "Remind me again, what I'm getting out of this?"

Mark grinned as he wiped the sweat from his own head. "You're helping out a very sweet lady, thats should be satisfaction enough."

Scott pried more rotten boards off the old deck and threw them in the yard, Kevin laughed. "Quit bitching, you need to some exercise."

Scott shot him the finger. "Mr. Scott..what does that mean?" Tucker asked holding up his middle finger.

Scott groaned, just great.

Mark gave Scott a look. "Now look what ya done. "

Kevin started laughing. Scott jumped down off the deck. "C'mere Tucker." Tucker ran over. "Yes sir?"

"Look that was bad, I shouldn't have done that, its sorta like cussing, so don't do it again, could get ya in a world of trouble." Scott said.

Tucker looked confused. "Okay, if you say so."

Mark looked over at Tucker. "He's right kid, don't do that okay."

Tucker nodded. "Yes sir, can I help now."

Scott nodded. "You can start bringing the new boards." He said pointing to the stack of new boards a couple of feet away.

"Okay." He said running over and trying to pick one up, it was heavy, but he was determined to get it, he lifted it and brought it over to Scott. "Good job kid."

Mark smiled and so did Kevin, Scott liked the kids, he wasn't fooling no one.

* * *

Chase followed his mother into the house. "So Mr. Kevin and Mr. Scott are going to babysit us?"

Brianna nodded. "Yes, and I expect you to be on your best behavior and to help with the other kids, make sure they mind, okay?"

Okay." He said sitting down. "She poured him some milk and put some cookies on a paper towel for him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart." She said.

She looked at the time, it was four thirty and the guys had already left for the day, Mark would be here at six, she had to get ready, Keely was napping and Tucker and Cam were playing in the living room, she had to get ready.

She went up to her bedroom and looked through her closet, she pulled out her peach sun dress and looked in the top of the closet for her white sandals. She sighed, it would have to do, she went in the bathroom and ran her bath and got in sighing. She just hoped things went well tonight she was looking forward to some time alone with Mark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews...your guys rock! You guys don't kill me I promise there will be smut in the next chapter,lol.  
**

* * *

"You look pretty mommy."

Brianna smiled at Tucker. "Thank you sweetie." She said pacing the living room, she was nervous, a date, what was she thinking, dating was too hard, her stomach was doing somersaults, she didn't know how she was going to get through the rest of the evening.

Brianna looked at Chase who was playing with Cam. "You sure you guys don't mind staying with Mr. Kevin and Mr. Scott?"

Chase nodded smiling. "Yeah we want to."

Tucker jumped up. "Yeah its going to be fun."

Keely was playing with the doll house Mark had got her, Brianna didn't think she minded anything, she liked Scott, she would be fine.

Brianna heard the knock at the front door and turned to see Mark standing there, he looked so handsome, he had on black slacks and a black polo, his long hair pulled back in a pony tail, she realized she was staring and blushed, Mark just grinned, she went and opened the door.

He looked at her, in the peach colored sun dress, her body tan and curvaceous, he felt him self stirring, he wanted her so bad. He lifted his hand to play with a curl laying over her shoulder. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Mr. Mark." Tucker ran over. Mark stepped in and swing the boy up in his arms. "Hey Tucker."

"You taking mommy on a date?"

Mark nodded and Tucker just grinned. Keely spotted him and raced over grabbing his leg. "Me Mak."

Mark bent and set Tucker down and lifted the baby girl. "Hey Angel." He said kissing her cheek.

Chase ran over and hugged Mark, and Cam followed. Mark sat down with the kids a few minutes and Scott and Kevin came through the door loaded with stuff. Kevin took four large Pizza's he had stopped and got, in the kitchen, and Scott followed with grocery bags. Mark grinned. "They eat a lot. Brianna laughed.

Scott came back. "I have to get the playstation in the car, I figured we would play tonight."

Tucker and Chase followed him out the door whooping and hollering. Brianna looked at Mark. "They're going to have a blast tonight."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

Brianna knew they would. Scott and the boys came back in loaded with boxes full of games and the playstation, Scott got busy hooking it up. Kevin came from the kitchen and headed back out to the car, he brought in a large box, it was full of toddler toys. "This is for the little angel, Scott said she needed to have something to do , while the boys play game. Keely squealed when she seem the box full of toys.

Brianna looked at Scott. "You realize you're spoiling her, well all of them really."

Scott just shrugged. "She's a angel she deserves to be spoiled."

Brianna looked at Mark and he was grinning, she might as well give up, these two guys were out to make sure the kids had a great time.

"They already had their baths, send them to bed, when you guys get tired, usually I put them to bed around eight, but thats up to you guys."

Scott and Kevin nodded. "Okay, we got your number, but we'll be fine, you two have a good time and don't worry."

Keely ran over and hugged Scott. "Scoppy."

He grinned and lifted her in his arms. Brianna looked at her kids. "You guys be on your best behavior, no fighting and Tucker no pranks or tricks, I mean it." She said and she hugged and kissed each of her kids. They nodded. "Have fun mommy, and you and Mr. Mark can kiss if ya want." Tucker said grinning.

Brianna blushed. Scott and Kevin laughed. Cam finally got what was going on , he ran to his mother. "No mommy, no leb me."

Brianna hugged the boy. "You'll be fine honey, you and you brothers will have fun."

He started crying and clinging to her. Brianna looked up at Mark, he took the boy hugging him. "Cam we'll be back later, okay, shhh." He said patting the boy's back. Cam was not calming down and Kevin came over and took the boy. "Go on you two, he'll be fine."

The boy was screaming now, but Kevin held on to him. "Go on ." Scott said.

Mark took Brianna's hand. "Come on, he'll be fine."

Brianna reluctantly left with Mark, Mark assuring her Cam would be fine.

Scott looked at Kevin holding the screaming boy. "How long do you think he'll do that?"

Kevin shrugged holding tight to the squirming boy. Tucker ran over. "We could put a sock in his mouth."

Kevin looked down at Tucker. "Tucker thats not nice."

Tucker shrugged. "Okay sorry."

Scott laughed, he couldn't help but like the boy. "Let's eat, okay, then we'll play some games."

* * *

Brianna smiled across at Mark. He had took her into the next town to a very nice steak house. They were eating in a secluded outside dining room, Mark pulled his chair closer to her. "You're too far away." He said bending to place a kiss on her lips.

Brianna smiled and kissed him back, she felt like Cinderella, and the whole night was like a fairy tale.

As they ate the salads they ordered, Mark asked her about herself. "Well I was born in Stafferton Montana, its about fifty miles from here, I had a pretty normal childhood, My mom died of cancer when I was ten and things changed, dad was lost without her I guess, he pretty much closed me off, he started dating, he married again when I was twelve, the classic wicked stepmother, she had him send me to to boarding school to get me out of their hair." She said taking a sip of the red wine.

Mark rubbed her arm. "That must have been tough."

She shrugged. "It was the way things was, I did good in school and went to college, I worked at a big chemical company for years, then I met Stewart, I got pregnant with Chase, me and Stewart both wanted a big family, or so he said, we got married and started on having that big family, but then when I got pregnant with Keely, he took off, not much else to tell."

"What about your dad?" He asked cutting into the big steak he ordered.

"Daddy calls me three times a year, Christmas, birthday and sometime during the summer, we're not close, he seen Chase once, but other than a few phone calls, thats it." She said taking a bite of the grilled salmon.

Mark shook his head, he just didn't understand fathers that walked away from their kids. "Well, looks like you do fine on your own, you're a strong woman." He said looking down in her brown eyes.

She smiled. "I try, but sometimes I feel like I'm failing the kids."

Mark shook his head. "They love you." He took her hand kissing it. "And you're a great mother."

Brianna smiled and kept hold of his hand. "You're good for my ego."

Mark shook his head. "Its the truth."

Mark was trying to work up the nerve to ask her, back to his place, but he didn't want her to say no, he might have to jump off a building if she did, he decided he would mention it over dessert.

Scott and Kevin cleaned up in the kitchen and Scott took out the pizza boxes, he came back in. "What do we do about him?"

Kevin got down on his knees and opened the kitchen cabinet that was under the sink. "Cam, c'mon out buddy."

Kevin seen him at the back of the cabinet, he had ran in there at dinner and hadn't came out. "You need to eat."

" Enough already." Scott pushed Kevin out of the way and got down in front of the cabinet, he had enough of this. "Boy, come out right now, I mean it, thats enough, you're a big boy, out now."

Scott sat back and Cam came crawling out, his face red from crying so much. Scott picked him up. "Okay, lets wash your face and feed you, Kev, go get the boys started on a game."

Kevin nodded and went into the living room. "Tucker, what are you doing?"

Tucker looked up and dropped the rope in his hands. "We're playing cops and robber, Keely is the robber."

Kevin quickly untied the baby from the chair, even though she wasn't crying. "Tucker, you do not tie your sister up, got it?"

Tucker sighed. "Okay, can we play games now?"

"Yeah, go get Chase and we'll play wrestling."

"Yessss..wrestling." The boy yelled stomping up the stairs.

Kevin sat down with Keely. "You okay?"

"Keb."

He grinned, she was adorable.

Both boys came stomping down the stairs, Kevin sat Keely down with her toys. The boys jumped on the couch and Kevin handed them controllers. "Okay boys, you're about to get a education in wrestling.

Scott walked in with Cam in his arms. "Here's some popcorn." He said sitting the bowl down on the coffee table. "There's candy on the kitchen table."

Tucker shot off the couch like a rocket and came back a few minutes later with two handfuls of candy. "Here Chase."

Thanks." Chase said.

Scott sat down on the floor with Cam on his lap, he picked up a controller. "Okay, lets play."

* * *

Mark smiled as he fed Brianna the last bite of chocolate mousse. He bent and pressed his lips to her nudging her mouth open with his tongue, the taste of her and the chocolate sending his desire over the edge, she clung to him, wanting more. Finally Mark lifted his head. "Come back to my place, for a while." His voice filled with desire.

Brianna nodded. "Okay."

They both knew what it meant, that they would end up in bed together, Brianna wanted him ,and she was tired of denying what she needed, Mark took her hand and kissed it. He gave the waiter his credit card and when he returned , he stood and held Brianna's chair out for her. "C'mon beautiful."

Brianna smiled as he wrapped one big arm around her. He wanted nothing more than to get her home and make love to her.

* * *

Scott looked at the living room, their was popcorn and soda cans everywhere, candy wrapper, games and toys strewn everywhere. Hell the kids were having a blast though. Cam had passed out on the floor, Kevin had draped a blanket over him, Keely was still going strong though, she was playing with the toys Scott had got her, Tucker was wide awake, but Chase was fading fast, his little head drooping.

Kevin looked at Scott. "What the hell is that smell?"

Scott frowned. "Good grief, its awful."

Tucker looked at Scott and grinned. "The baby crapped."

"Tucker, does your mama let you say that word?" Kevin scolded.

"Umm I don't say it in front of her." Tucker said.

Kevin looked at the boy. "Then don't say it, otherwise, you're going to be in big trouble."

Tucker looked at the big man. "Least I didn't say shi..."

Scott clamped and hand over the boys mouth but he started laughing. Kevin glared at Scott. "Don't laugh at him, want me to tell Mark what you said?"

Tucker suddenly became serious. "No, please don't, he's got big hands." The boys said shifting the the memory of the spanking.

Kevin nodded. "Then watch that mouth." Tucker sighed and nodded. "Well I heard Mr. Scott say it lots when he was outside today."

Scott just shrugged. "I'm a adult, nobody's going to spank me."

Tucker could see his point and nodded.

"Okay, Scott go change the baby." Kevin said sitting back.

"No way, why me, you do it." Scott said shaking his head. "I don't do crappy diapers."

Tucker looked at Scott. "Ya'll making Keely feel bad, she's just a baby. "

Keely had big tears in her eyes as she watched the two men. Scott jumped up and grabbed the baby. "Sorry angel, its okay." And Scott went upstairs to change her.

Kevin settled back on the couch. "You getting sleepy?"

Tucker shook his head and scooted around a sleeping Chase to sit next to Kevin. "Naw, I stay up and watch Chiller channel."

Kevin gave the boy a look. "Your mama know about that."

Tucker looked guilty. "Umm I'm not sposed to."

Kevin shook his head, Tucker was something else. "Hey I got the diaper on her." Scott said coming down carrying Keely, who was looking sleepy.

Kevin gave him a thumbs up.

"She's sleepy, where's her bottles." Scott asked.

Tucker looked up. "She's breast fed, but mommy is trying to.." He trailed off. "I cant think of the word."

Kevin smiled. "Wean?"

Tucker nodded. "Yeah that its, she only does it at bedtime and when she first gets up, Mommy usually feeds her before she puts her in the crib."

Scott sighed. "Well thats not happening, he sat down in the recliner and rocked the sleepy baby in his arms. "Mommmmy." The baby whimpered.

Scott rubbed her little back and hoped she would settle down without her mama.

* * *

Mark opened his front door and held it for Brianna, he took her hand and they went into the den and sat down pulling her down beside him. She had just got off the phone with Kevin and seem satisfied that the kids were fine."Brianna, are you on birth control?"

"Umm no, I didn't see much point in it, besides I'm breastfeeding Keely, so I never got on the pill."

Mark bent and kissed her gently. "Okay, I have condoms its no big deal, I want ya so bad, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as one big hand caressed her warm cheek.

"I want you too." She said looking up in his green eyes. Mark stood and took her hand.

Brianna stood and he put his arm around as they made their way upstairs, Mark wanted to cherish her and make love to her, he had never felt like this about any woman, he just hoped this didn't end up being a big mistake, he didn't want to ruin what they had, but he couldn't deny his body any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews..Warning Mature sexual content ahead!**

* * *

Scott lay back in the recliner with Keely, she had finally fallen asleep, Cam was still snoring, Chase was crashed on the couch, but Tucker was still wide awake.

He was talking a mile a minute to Kevin who was laid back on the couch. "Mr. Kevin, do you think Mr. Mark will marry my mommy?" He asked suddenly.

Kevin looked at Scott panicked. What was he supposed to say to the boy.

Scott shook his head. "You're on you own buddy."

"Thanks a lot, look Tucker, your mama and Mark are just getting to know each other, its too soon to be thinking about marriage, ya know?" Kevin said.

Tucker sighed. "I guess."

Kevin felt for the boy, it was obvious he liked Mark a lot, it must be hard for a little kid to understand all this grown up shit. "Hey cheer up, you got Mark, me and Scott, we're all your friends." Kevin said patting the boy's back.

Tucker smiled. "Yeah thats cool, can we play wrestling again?" The little blond boy asked.

"Sure." Kevin said getting up to put the wrestling game in.

* * *

Mark sat Brianna on the edge of the bed, his fingers running through her hair, he could hardly believe he had her here in his bedroom all to himself, he bent and pressed another kiss to her lips, his tongue tracing her lips, Brianna slid her arms around his neck and pulled hard, sending him sprawling on top of her. Mark laughed. "Umm eager."

Brianna pushed up on her elbows and kissed Mark and pulled back. "Mark, its been two years since I had sex, yes I'm eager." She said seriously. Mark grinned and his hands ran down her neck to her breast cupping it through the sun dress. "Okay baby."

Mark brushed a quick kiss to her lips and then stood, pulling her up in front of him, he grabbed the hem of the sundress and in one movement pulled it over her head. "Good god." he breathed, she was so damn hot, his hand reached out to caress her stomach, making her shiver. Mark layed her back on the bed, and ran his big hand down her stomach stopping on the waistband of her panties, he hooked his finger under them and slowly pulled them down.

"Beautiful." He said bending to place a kiss on her wet heat. Brianna drew in a sharp breath and Mark threw her panties to the floor, he got back up and Brianna lay there an watched him strip his clothes off. When he was naked she sat up. "Oh my God."

Mark burst out laughing. "My ego loves you." He said.

Brianna looked at him, he was gorgeous, all she wanted was him on top of her, in her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed and pushed him on his back, she leaned over kissing him, her tongue pushed at his lips, and he parted them, his tongue toying with hers, his hands circled her waist, his thumbs rubbing her sensitive flesh.

Brianna's hands were busy exploring his heated flesh, her fingers smoothed over his hard chest and ran over his arms, she loved the way he felt. Brianna's lips left his and started a slow path down his body, Mark thought he was going to die, her tongue was running over his chest and when he felt her teeth scraped his nipples, he moaned, the girl was killing him.

Brianna was lost in the feel of his body, she wanted him so bad, her lips moved down and ran a path across his stomach, Mark growled and his hands came up to run through her long curls. "You teasing me?" He asked gruffly.

Brianna giggled and looked up to meet his deep green eyes. "Believe me, there is no teasing going on, you're getting lucky tonight, no question.

Mark felt his erection get even harder, and he pushed his shaft against her thigh. Brianna smiled and moved her lips down further until she was face to face with his raging erection.

Brianna grasped it gently tugging on it till Mark thought he would die, Brianna decided to put both of them out of their misery and did what she wanted to do when she first got a look at him, she wrapped her lips around his engorged shaft stroking him with her mouth and tongue.

Mark's hands knotted in her long hair. "Brianna, god." He gasped out. Brianna was lost too, in the taste and feel of him, the sense of power she felt when he gasped out her name and tightened his big hands in her hair. Mark tugged her hair and she lifted her head to look at him. "Get your ass up here." He growled. Brianna slowly made her way up his body, rubbing every nerve ending he had along the way.

Mark pulled her down on top of him pressing his lips to her. "Don't move." He said and rolled out from under her, and Brianna flipped on her back to watch him.

He opened his bed side drawer and grabbed one of the foil packs and ripped it open quickly rolling the condom over his raging erection, he couldn't wait another second.

Mark rolled back over on her, using his big hands to spread her thighs, his fingers sank into her and Brianna screamed out in pleasure. "Mark." She called needing him.

"Mmmm All nice and wet baby." He said as he pushed his big fingers in and out, her legs opened wider wanting more. "Thats it open up for me baby." He murmured mesmerized by the site of her wiggling beneath his probing fingers.

Mark bent to suckle her breast and smiled around it. He licked and suckled even as his fingers moved in her, she was whimpering in need and Mark lifted her legs and spread them further. He slid his hard shaft slowly in her tight wet passage, Brianna was already trying to buck against him , make him go faster, as he penetrated her moist flesh. "You're so fucking hot." He breathed against her nipple, his tongue poking out to tease it to a tight peak.

When he was fully sheathed in her wet heat, he stopped and bit on her nipple gently. "Okay baby, I'm going to make you come now." He said and pulled out causing her to gasp at the pressure of his large erection. "Mmm Mark, more." Mark thrust forward burying himself deep in her. "Oh God.." She gasped as her hands ran up his big arms, it felt so good.

Mark pressed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue in between her sweet lips, Brianna's arms crept around his neck pulling him closer. Mark 's hips started a steady rhythm of pulling out of her and thrusting back in her hard.

Brianna's hips rose to meet his thrusts and Mark kissed her harder, he was so close, he lifted his head to watch her. "Come with me darlin." He said his deep voice sending a shiver over her body.

"Maaarrrrk." She moaned, so close. Mark ran one big hand up her ribs and his hand stopped on her her breast kneading the soft flesh, His hips thrust sharply forward sinking deep in her wet passage and Brianna screamed his name as the pleasure washed over her causing her to tremble in his arms.

Mark keep thrusting as a powerful climax took over and he grunted her name as he came deep in her womb. They moved together and clung to each other, Mark finally collapsed , his breaths coming in hard puffs stirring the hair hanging over her shoulder.

"I guess wow, wouldn't even began to cover that..." She said giggling, her arms coming to circle his waist. Mark grinned. "I think you're right." He rumbled and rolled to his side, his hands played with her breasts. "You're so sexy Brianna." She blushed, she didn't know how anyone could think a mother of four was sexy. Mark leaned over her to turn on the light and she about pounced on him. "Don't."

Mark looked down at her. "Why, I want to look at ya honey, c'mon." He said bending to kiss her. She shook her head. Mark sighed and got up to go get rid of the condom.

Brianna pulled the covers over herself, Mark was used to perfect women and she was far from perfect. She turned on her side, she should be getting home soon, she had called twice, and everything was fine, but it was getting late.

Brianna sat up, maybe thats all Mark wanted, maybe he wanted her to leave, she looked at the closed bathroom door, maybe she was supposed to get the hint, she jumped up and started gathering her clothes in her arms. "Shoot where is my panties." She muttered to herself.

She bent to look under the bed. "Ouch." She jumped up turning to glare at Mark, who had crept up behind her, landing a smack on her ass, she rubbed her butt. "Why did you do that?"

Mark picked her up and dumped her back in the bed. "Where the hell do ya think you're going?" He asked and laid down over her effectively pinning her in. Brianna stared up in his green eyes and was lost in them. "I uhh..I just figured you was ready for me to go home." She said turning her gaze from him.

Mark tilted her head back to face him, with one long finger. "I think you might need a couple of more of those smacks on that cute ass, what the hell are you thinking, this is not some one night stand Brianna, I plan to do this and often with you." He bent and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, and Brianna was once again lost. Mark lifted his head and reached over to turn on the light. "Don't Mark."

Mark ignored her and turned the lamp on, his eyes roving her naked form. "Mark, please..."

"Brianna, whats wrong, you're beautiful." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Brianna shook her head. "Mark I've had four kids, my body is not perfect, I just don't want you to be disappointed."

Mark took in her sweet curves, her full breasts, her beautiful face, and gorgeous hair, what was she going on about? "Darlin, you're perfect, all I see is a beautiful woman."

Brianna turned her hundred watt smile on him and leaned up to kiss him, Mark returned the kiss and Brianna's eyes grew wide when she felt him press against her.

"You're hard."

Mark chuckled. "Very hard." He reached over and grabbed a condom, taking long enough to rip the packet open and slide it on his shaft. Mark rolled her over on her stomach, and ran his hand down her back, his fingers dancing over her skin, down her back to her waist, over the curve of her butt, till his hand rested on her thigh. "Spread your legs."

There was no hesitation as she did as he asked, his fingers entered her swiftly and without warning causing her to squeal Mark chuckled at her reaction, he bent and kissed her neck, his big fingers working and and out bringing her to the brink, but he stopped causing her to squirm and moan in frustration. "Okay darlin, lift that sweet ass for me." He growled in her ear.

Brianna wasn't about to question the man, that held her next earth shattering orgasm in his hand, she scooted up on her hands and knees, praying, he would be in her soon. "Well now, what a good girl I got." Mark said kissing her lower back, and running his big hands between her thighs, forcing them farther apart. Brianna whimpered and Mark got behind her and sank into her, in one hard thrust.

"Marrrrkkk." She groaned. Mark began a fast pace, pulling out completely and thrusting back in. "Yeah girl." He growled grabbing her hips, and working his way back in her wet heat.

Brianna closed her eyes and whimpered, she needed to come so bad, she groaned as his shaft once again penetrated her sensitive flesh. "Ohh Godd Brianna.." He gasped out, she felt so damn good.

Brianna was lost in the rhythm and she moved her hips back to meet his wild thrusts. "Fuckin hotttt." Mark breathed out as he watched her, Brianna screamed and rocked her body back as she came, the orgasm nearly making her knee's buckle. Mark's big hands tightened on her hips as he thrust into her, her muscles clamping down on him. Mark called her name over and over as he came deep inside her.

Brianna trembled in the aftermath of the mind blowing orgasm, Mark pulled out of her and bent to place one more kiss on her neck, before she fell to the bed. Mark sighed and laid down beside her, his hand running up and down over her back. Brianna moaned, his hands felt so good.

Mark smiled and got up. "I'm going to get us something to drink and a snack, and bring up a couple of wrestling DVD's."

Brianna turned on her back and nodded up at the big man "Okay."

Mark stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Do not turn off the light or put on any clothes, or I'll spank your ass."

Brianna laughed and just nodded, she hoped to get more of what she just had , the man just made her crazy, sex had never been this good, Mark was obviously the best. Brianna giggled and wondered how soon they could do it again.

* * *

Mark pulled her closer and fed her a piece of strawberry, he bent and licked the juice from her lips, Brianna giggled and laid her head on his chest. "The Undertaker huh, well you're nothing like him." She said bending to nibble at his nipple. Mark grinned, but he took her hand and popped it. "No more, baby, we have to get you home soon."

Brianna nodded. "I know."

"Don't look so sad, Kev and Scott are now are baby sitters, it wont be long before I'm in that sweet pussy again."

Mark bent and kissed her slowly lingering on her sweet lips. "So." He said pulling back. "Are we straight that this is not some fling?"

Brianna smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah you made that clear."

"Good." He said, kissing her again. "Okay, lets go."

* * *

Brianna giggled as they walked hand in hand up the steps to her front door, Mark took her key and opened the door for her and they both stopped dead when they walked in, the living room was strewn with pop cans, junk food, popcorn was all over the place, video games were strewn as were toys. Kevin was asleep with Tucker laying on him, Scott was asleep in the recliner with Keely asleep in his arms, Chase was on one end of the couch and Cam was passed out near the couch on the floor.

Mark thought Brianna would be mad, but she surprised him by laughing. Mark just shook his head, she still managed to surprise him. "Let's get the kids up to bed."

Brianna went over and shook Scott gently, his eyes opened and he shifted the bay in his arms. "Good morning." She said smiling.

Scott yawned and handed her Keely being care not to wake her up. Brianna took her up, while Mark carried Cam up. Kevin had got up and he picked up Tucker and followed Mark.

Brianna settled Keely in her crib bending to kiss her cheek and she went back down and scooped up Chase and carried him to his bedroom, tucking him under the covers, she smiled as he sighed in his sleep and she bent press a kiss to his cheek.

She checked on Tucker and Cam and made her way back downstairs, to find Mark, Kevin and Scott trying to straighten things up, Scott and Kevin turned to her expecting her to go off because of the mess. "You guys don't worry about cleaning up, I'll get it tomorrow."

Scott looked at the woman. "Look I know we made a mess and let the kids have a bunch of junk..."

Brianna cut him off, with the wave of her hand, she walked over and reached up kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for taking good care of my babies." She turned away from a surprised looking Scott and did the same to Kevin. "I'm appreciate you making it fun for the kids, thats all that counts."

Kevin and Scott grinned at each other and Mark just smiled, she was something else. "Well we better get going, we'll see you later. "Kevin said as he and Scott headed for the door.

"Dinner tomorrow, you guys are welcome to join us." She said smiling.

Mark smirked. "If their still here." He said.

Scott laughed. "We'll be here, see you tomorrow then."

Mark shook his head laughing and shut the door. Brianna sank on the couch yawning. Mark came over and sat down beside her pulling her in his arms. "You should get to bed."

She nodded. "I know, but I rather stay here with you." She said nuzzling closer to him.

Mark nodded. "Me to darlin." He knew he should get up and go home, it was after two in the morning, but he couldn't force himself to move, she felt so good in his arms.

He laid his head back on the back of the couch and before long both were asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark groaned, his legs were stiff and his back was killing him, he lifted Brianna and laid her down on the couch.

Keely's screaming had woke him, he looked at the time, it was just about five in the morning, he wondered if Keely got up this early every morning.

He headed up to her room and opened the door to find her laying on her back crying, her little legs kicking.

Mark bent over the crib and lifted the girl in his arms. "Mornin angel." He said holding her close.

The little girl lay against Mark still crying. "Well you're all wet , I don't blame ya for crying, he took her to the changing table and grabbed a diaper and laid her down, Mark had never changed a diaper in his life and was happy to find is wasn't that difficult, except for the fact Keely was still crying and wiggling around. "Alright angel, give me a break here." He said fastening the diaper on her. He lifted the crying girl in his arms. "mamamama."

Mark figured, she missed her mama and took her downstairs, he hated to wake Brianna, she had to work today and hadn't had much sleep, but she wanted her mama, and he wasn't able to quite her.

Briana stirred when she heard Keely crying, she sleepily sat up taking the crying baby from Mark's arms. The girl cuddled close to her mother and Brianna pressed kisses to her cheek. "Miss mommy sweetheart."

The little girl nodded and nuzzled closer to her mother. Brianna sat back and lowered the front of her sun dress, letting her daughter latch on to her breast. Mark figured he had never seen anything so sweet and pure as the site before him. He sat down. "Does it bother you for me to watch?"

Brianna smiled and shook her head. "No, I've been breastfeeding for the last five years, each baby chased the other on off, but Keely don't have any competition, She's starting to wean herself, just morning and night now, but I don't believe in forcing them to wean too young, she'll lose interest soon enough."

Mark was surprised when he imagined a child with Brianna, a little red headed girl maybe, feeding off her mother, what the hell was wrong with him.

He knew now why her and the children were so close, Keely held on to her mother and Brianna stroked the baby's arms as she fed, they seemed so close , Brianna was a wonderful mother.

Keely pulled away and grinned up at her mother and Brianna put her on the other breast, when Keely started fidgeting , Brianna set her back and pulled up the top if the dress. "Okay, now you're just playing, thats it."

Keely looked like she might cry but she looked at Mark suddenly and grinned. "Me Mak."

Mark smiled and lifted the girl high making her giggle. "I'll start breakfast."

Mark shook his head. "Get the kids up, we're going out for breakfast and they'll we drop Chase off at Camp."

Brianna nodded and went to get the boys up. Mark looked at the giggling girl. "Okay Angel, lets get you dressed."

* * *

Brianna shook her head, taking four small kids out to eat, was not something she did often, for the simple fact, four small kids cause havoc most times, but they were being pretty good, just one word from Mark, or a sharp glance from him and they straighted up.

"Mr. Mark, can I have more waffles?" Tucker asked. Mark nodded and took the boy up to the breakfast buffet to get more food.

Chase looked over at his mother. "Mommy, you're not mad that I asked Mr. Mark to come with me Friday?"

Brianna smiled and reached over to hug her son. "No, its fine, I know you two will have a great time."

Chase watched Mark, he knew what he had said, but he just knew Mr. Mark and Mommy should get married, he hoped that soon Mr. Mark would kiss her again and then marry her.

"Mommy why was Mr. Mark at our house so early, did you guys have a good date?"

Brianna smiled at her son. "We had a very nice time, when Mr. Mark brought me home , it was late and we fell asleep on the couch." She opted for the truth.

Chase smiled but didn't comment, he just knew before long Mr. Mark would marry his mommy.

* * *

Brianna was steadily yawning, she was so sleepy, she went and grabbed the thermos with coffee and poured her a cup.

She heard the pounding in her back yard, Kevin and Scott had showed up to help Mark work on the deck, she looked at the time, she had to pick Chase up in a hour. "Cam, Keely, c'mon."

The children followed her out of the barn and she took them in the house for a quick snack and some milk and then cleaned them up a bit, she stuck her head out the back door. Tucker was busy helping the guys carry boards. "I'm going to pick Chase up, want me to take Tucker?"

Mark looked up and she about swooned the man looked good in sweat and he had stripped his shirt off again. "Naw, he's good." He got up and stuck his head in the door pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Yahhhh MR. Mark kiss her again." Tucker yelled.

Mark and Brianna burst out laughing and Scott and Kevin did too.

"Hurry back." Mark said.

Brianna grinned and left. Mark just sighed, he was crazy about her.

"Come on Mark, get your butt back to work." Scott said

Mark turned and picked up the hammer and went back to the deck, all he could think about was Brianna.

* * *

"Mommy we learned how to make a campfire today and we climbed this fake rock, it was so cool." Chase said excited.

Brianna smiled and handed him his dinner plate. "Thats great son, I'm glad you're having a good time."

Tucker grabbed a roll from the bowl in the center of the table. "Can I go to day camp next year?"

Brianna didn't even know if Chase would get to go next year, things were tight, and getting tighter, she had to replace a piece of equipment that was going to cost her a fortune. "We'll see son." She said.

He frowned. "That means no."

"No Tucker it means we'll see." She said and turned to get lemonade for the kids.

Scott and Kevin looked at Mark, she sounded stressed. "Mommy its not fair, why does Chase get to go, and I don't, you love him better." He accused.

Brianna just stared at her son. "Tucker thats not true, I will do my best to send you to day camp next year." She said and then turned and left the room.

Mark looked at the boy. "Tucker, you know your mama loves you."

Tucker hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm really disappointed in you Tucker." Mark said and got up.

Scott took over feeding Keely, and Kevin encouraged Cam to eat, so he would get dessert.

Mark found Brianna on the deck, she wasn't crying but she looked close to it. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I have to get my old job back, it was just on Friday's and Saturday's but the tips were great, I need to get some spare money coming in for the things the kids need."

Mark took her hand. "Why did you quit?" He asked.

Brianna laughed. "Tucker, he went through every sitter in town."

Mark put his arm around her. "Problem solved, I'll keep them for you."

Brianna looked at Mark. "I don't know thats a awfully lot to ask?" She said leaning on his shoulder.

"You're not asking, its either that or I just give you the money, you need.."

"No way." She cut him off. "I'm not taking a penny from you, Mark I like being with you, you're a great guy, but I'm not taking money from you."

"Well then I'll baby sit." He said grinning at her.

"Okay, I'll go see about getting my job back tomorrow, see if I can start next weekend after you and Chase's over night trip." She said.

"Okay, where is it by the way?"

"Its just a restaurant in Farmington." She stretched the truth a bit, because she knew Mark would not be pleased about her working at Shooters, it did serve food, so it wasn't a lie, but it was bar when it came right down to it.

He nodded. "Well when do you work, what shift?"

"I always worked the three to midnight on Friday and Saturday." She said.

"Thats fine, the kids can stay with me and just stay the night and you beautiful, can just come home to me and stay with me on weekends." he said kissing her.

Brianna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Mark I don't know what I would do without you."

Mark rubbed her back and held her close, truth was he didn't know what he would do without her and the kids.

* * *

As much as Mark didn't want to, he headed home with the guys that evening. They sat around on his deck drinking beer. "Mark is she in some kind of financial trouble?" Kevin asked.

Mark sighed and cracked open another beer. "She's a single mother, getting no child support, she is really struggling right now, she had to take out these huge loans to open her business."

"So why aren't you helping her?" Kevin asked.

"She wont take a penny, I offered, she's getting a part time job, I told her I would keep the kids for her on the weekend thats all she would let me do." Mark said.

"Well at least ya know she's not a gold digger." Scott said downing the rest of his beer.

Mark frowned. "Scott I already knew that, she's a good person."

Scott nodded. "I know that, she's a great lady, good mother."

Mark sighed. "I wish I could do more, but my hands are tied. "

Kevin didn't say anything, but he thought maybe Mark should ask her to marry him, that would solve her problems, but he didn't know if Mark was quite ready for that yet.

* * *

The next day Brianna left the kids with Mark and when she dropped Chase off she drove down to Farmington to talk to Dale, the bar owner to see if she could get her job back. "Hey honey." Dale said grinning at her.

Brianna sat down at the bar and took the coffee, Dale offered her, he was a short man in his sixties "Hey Dale, I would love to get my old job back on Friday's and Saturdays. " She asked.

"I would love to have you back. When can you start?" He asked leaning on the bar. "How does next weekend sound?" Brianna asked.

"Great, I'll get you back on payroll, okay?"

Brianna smiled. "Great, thanks Dale." She said. She was so happy now she could get some money put back for fall clothes for the kids.

* * *

Mark stood in Brianna's living room with his hands on his hips. "Who did this?"

Two heads peaked out from behind the couch. "Front and center." Mark barked.

Both boys crept out and walked over to stand in front of Mark. "It's a painting." Tucker volunteered.

Mark frowned and looked at the wall, that had marker, crayon and what looked like blue shaving gel on it. "I assume you two know better."

Cam shook his head. "I don't."

Mark gave him a look that had him closing his mouth. Mark took the boys to the kitchen and got them a bucket of soapy water and got them two sponges. "Get busy."

The boys nodded and left in a hurry. Mark walked out to the deck. "I should have been watching them, they drew all over the walls." He said sighing.

Scot laughed. "Their boys Mark, they get into trouble."

Kevin laughed too. "Get used to it."

Mark watched Keely following Scott around, they were done with the deck, but the guys were hanging around to hopefully get a good dinner.

* * *

Mark surveyed the wall, it was mostly clean, maybe Brianna knew something to take the last lingering color out. "Alright c'mere."

The boys marched over looking wary. "You gonna spank us?" Tucker asked

Mark shook his head. "No, pick a corner, I'll let your mama decide what to do with ya."

The boys scattered and stuck there noses in the corner, Mark shook his head, they sure could find trouble when they had a mind too.

Mark went and got a sleepy Keely and laid her down for her nap. He bent to kiss her and left the room. When he went back downstairs he found Brianna back, she looked at the boys in the corner. "What did they do?"

"They painted, colored and markered your wall, then put shaving cream all over it." He said.

Brianna shook her head. "They got most of it cleaned off." He said.

Brianna called the boys over. The boys stood there with their heads down. "You two know better."

"Sorry mommy." Tucker said.

"Me too" Cam said.

"Both of you can spend a couple of hour laying down, a nap might do you good." She said.

Tucker groaned. "Noo mommy, I'm not a baby.."

"Go." She said pointing to the stairs. Tucker turned and ran up the stairs.

Cam looked at his mother. "Mommy...no nappppp."

"Cam get to your room, your taking a long nap today, since you cant behave."

The little boy's bottom lip poked out and he stomped his foot. "No nap!"

Mark was a little surprised at Cam, but he guessed any kid could act out sometimes. "Cam , you do what your mama says."

Cam stood there and looked at Mark. "Don wannaaaa."

Mark bent down in front of him. "Boy get your butt upstairs right now."

Cam's eyes got wide and he turned and ran up the stairs.

Brianna looked at Mark and smiled. "You can be kinda scary when you use that tone of voice."

Mark laughed. "Undertaker voice."

Kevin and Scott came in. "Hey Brianna."

"Hey guys, I want to thank you two for helping Mark with the deck."

"No problem, but ya know, its time we get back home, after dinner of course." Kevin said.

Brianna and Mark laughed. "You guys are welcome to stay for dinner, and chocolate cake for dessert tonight."

Scott grinned. "Honey, you ever get tired of his old ass, call me." Scott said winking at her.

Brianna grinned. "I don't think I could ever get tired of Mark, but I'm flattered."

Mark put his arm around her and smiled. She was the perfect woman, even his picky ass friends loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

* * *

Friday morning, Chase was all nerves, he ran outside looking for Mark, when he seen his truck pull in he ran out to his truck. "Mr. Mark, do you have everything?"

Mark grinned and got out of the truck. "Yeah sure do, calm down boy."

Chase nodded and ran back in the house at break neck speed. Mark laughed and followed, he bent to kiss Brianna when she came to the door. "Hopefully you can calm him down."

"I tried." He said shutting the screen. "Buts he's just excited."

Keely run in. "Me Mak."

Mark swung the baby up in his arms. "Hey Angel."

Keely laid her head on his shoulder. "Scoppy."

Brianna patted her daughter's back. "She's been crying for Scott, she got attached to him."

Mark nodded, the guys had left a couple of days ago and Keely was not taking Scott being gone very well.

Mark wished they were here to baby sit, him and Brianna had only had the one night together and he wanted her bad, but it looked like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Tucker ran in and hugged Mark. "I wish I could come."

Mark bent down. "Sunday me and you will take off for a while, we'll go out fishing, huh?"

Tucker jumped up and down. "Just me and you?"

Mark nodded. "Okay, thank you." He said hugging Mark's neck.

"Wheres the little man." He asked looking around for Cam.

"He's in the kitchen." Brianna said getting Chase's stuff together.

Mark stepped in the kitchen and Cam jumped up. "Mr. Mark."

Mark picked the boy up. "Hey buddy, what ya doing?"

"Dwawing."

"You are huh, lets take a look." Mark said sitting down and looking at the picture. "You, mommy, me, Tuka, Chase, Keewee." He said pointing out everyone.

"Great job Cam." Mark said hugging the boy.

Cam grinned. "I go wit you."

Mark shook his head. "But I'll see you tomorrow ."

Cam nodded and hugged Mark again. Mark set him down. "I'll see ya son."

Mark went back in the living room and he came up behind Brianna and wrapped his big arms around her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said turning her around. Mark pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, she sighed and clung to him. "I want you guys to come and stay at my place Sunday, I need you bad." He whispered in her ear.

Brianna looked up at him and smiled. "Okay."

Mark smiled, glad that she had agreed. He pulled her close for a kiss and Brianna returned the kiss holding him close for a moment. When they looked up they saw Chase and Tucker just staring. "Mr. Mark, I think maybe you should really marry mommy, ya'll kiss a lot." Tucker said.

Mark smiled. "I'll give that some thought." He said grabbing Chase's stuff.

Brianna bent to kiss her son. "Be good and have fun."

She watched the two of them leave with a smile, she thanked goodness her sons had someone like Mark to look up to.

* * *

Mark and Chase set up their tent in the campsite. "Mr. Mark?"

Mark looked over at Chase. "Yeah?"

"I don't guess I could call you daddy?" Chase said looking down quickly.

Mark was floored what the hell was he supposed to tell the boy, he didn't mind if he did, but could he tell the boy it was okay without consulting Brianna, he sighed, what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Chase why, is it because you want the other kids to think I'm your dad?"

Chase walked over and leaned on Mark's big arm, which made Mark's heart melt, this child trusted him and loved him and he realized he loved Chase, and the rest of the kids too. "Well yeah, but its not just that, I wanna call you daddy, I want you to be my daddy." The little boy said still not looking up.

Mark put his big arm around the boy. "Chase nothing would make me happier, and if you want to its fine with me, but when we get home, we need to sit down and make sure its fine with your mama and if it ain't, then you cant do it anymore , because your mama makes the final decisions on everything, got it?"

Chase looked up smiling. "I got it daddy." He said hugging the big man. Mark swallowed hard, not much got to him, but Chase calling him daddy did. "Hey guys, lets get going, we got a morning of fishing planned." Joseph, Chase's camp leader said.

Chase looked up grinning. "Me and my daddy are coming."

* * *

Tucker and Cam were in bed and Brianna sat in the rocking chair breastfeeding Keely, she knew she wouldn't have much more of this with her baby, pretty soon, it would be on to potty training and her baby wouldn't be a baby anymore.

Brianna was a woman who loved children, she never regretted any of her kids, she loved being pregnant, loved having babies, loved watching them grow into their own little people, she found her thoughts drawn to what it would be like to have a baby with Mark, she shook her head, what was wrong with her, she had enough to deal with, Mark might more than a one night stand, but she was lucky he wanted to deal with the kids she had, much less throwing more in the mix.

Keely lifted her head gazing at her mother and smiling. Brianna hugged the baby to her and rocked her till she fell asleep and got up laying her in the crib.

She went down the hall to her bedroom and shed her clothes and climbed in the shower, she stood there letting the hot water wash over her, she was tired. She rinsed off and got out grabbing a towel and drying off.

She pulled on a t-shirt and climbed in the bed laying back, the phone ran and she rolled over grabbing it. "Hello."

"Hey sugar, its Scott."

"Hey Scott, hows it going?" Brianna asked.

"Fine, I called Mark and he didn't answer, is he over there?"

"No, he's on the camping trip with Chase." She said laying back on her pillows.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"You didn't, I just got the kids to bed and was laying her relaxing, everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was planning a trip to Tampa next month, Kev is coming, I was just going to see if Mark wanted in on it?" Scott asked.

"Well I will tell him to call you tomorrow." Her heart dropped though, the thought of Mark going away made her want to cry.

"How are the kids?" Scott asked.

"Good, except your number one fan, she's been asking for you." Brianna said smiling.

Scott smiled. "Really, she has?" He was surprised.

"Yeah Keely really likes you, she's been asking for you since you left."

Scott smiled at the thought of the little girl, she was truly a little princess. "Maybe I'll stop in and see her next week, well all the kids, that is if you don't mind, I'm retired, I have nothing but time on my hands."

"You're welcome anytime Scott, all the kids love you." She said.

Scott smiled. "Okay then, I'll talk to you later." he said.

"Goodnight." Brianna said and got off the phone. She felt bad not wanting Mark to go anywhere, but she couldn't help it, she had fallen hard for the man, but that didn't mean, she would try to control his life, the last thing she needed to do was become a clingy female, that would chase Mark off quick.

* * *

Mark sat around the campfire with Chase, his friend Jimmy and Jimmy's dad James. Mark and James had hit it off and he was surprised they both knew who he was, Jimmy had looked at Mark in awe and had looked at Chase. "You're dad is the Undertaker." He had said.

Chase had been confused till Mark had explained to Chase he was a retired wrestler like on the game he had played with Scott and Kevin, after that Chase had asked nonstop questions and Jimmy and James had been happy to fill him in on the deadman's career.

"Mark do you think, you ever go back to wrestling?" James asked as they roasted marshmallows.

"Naw that part of my life is over, I'm ready for something else." He said smiling down at Chase chattering with Jimmy.

James grinned, Mark had explained to James that he was Chase's mother were dating. "Family maybe?" James asked grinning.

Mark smiled. "Maybe so."

Later Mark and Chase crawled in their tent and Mark helped the boy get in his sleeping bag. "Daddy I had the best time today." Chase said smiling up at Mark, the boy tugged at his heart, he wanted and needed a dad so bad. "Me to." he bent and hugged the boy. "I love you Chase."

The boy grinned. "I love you too." He said and rolled over already half asleep.

Mark lay back on his sleeping bag, he was confused, he adored all the kids, he cared about Brianna , was crazy about her, but he didn't know if rushing into to something because the kids needed a daddy was the right thing, he missed Brianna, he missed the other kids.

Mark knew he wanted to be with her, he wanted to be with the kids, he would just take it one day at a time and see where it went.

* * *

Brianna was happy, she looked at the time, it was after two, they were right on time, she looked out of the barn and waved at Chase and Mark, Chase ran over and jumped in her arms. "I had such a good time mommy, we fished and made s mores and we went canoing and we cooked the fish, it was so cool." he raved.

Brianna hugged her son. "I'm so glad you had a good time."

Mark walked in and wrapped one arm around Brianna and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "I missed you."

She grinned. "I missed you too."

Keely and Cam ran over and jumped all over Mark and he bent to give them a hug. "I missed you guys."

Brianna watched him, he was so good with them.

"Mommy wheres Tucker?" Chase asked.

"In the house." She said.

"I'm going to tell him about my trip." He said taking off.

"Thank you Mark for going with him."

Mark smiled. "I enjoyed myself, look do you think, we can talk when the little ones take a nap today?"

She nodded, it sounded serious, she hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about them.

"I'll take Keely and Cam up to the house and give them a snack and play with them till nap time"

Brianna nodded and watched the big man scoop the kids up in his big arms, she just hoped it wasn't bad news, she didn't think she could handle having Mark walk away.

* * *

Mark walked down to the barn, the two little ones were asleep and the boy's were playing the playstation, that Kevin and Scott had got for them.

Brianna looked up as Mark walked in and smiled. "Kids asleep?"

He nodded and walked over to her pulling her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

Brianna leaned against him, melting into the kiss. Brianna figured if he kissed her like that, he wasn't going to break up with her, not that they were really together, hell she didn't know what they were.

Mark pulled back and kissed her on her forehead. "C'mon, lets sit down a minute, they went outside and sat down on the bench in front of the barn. "Brianna, when we were camping yesterday, Chase asked to call me daddy, look I love the kid, I didn't want to do anything behind your back, but I told him it was fine, but that when he got home, if you said no, he couldn't."

Brianna didn't know what to say at first, it shocked her so much, she had realized her kids love him, but didn't at first realize how deep they were in with Mark.

She turned her brown eyes on Mark. "The kids love you, I knew that, I want you to know, I have to put them first, I don't want them hurt, I care about you, but I'm a big girl, if things don't work out between us, I'll deal with it, but the kids are a different story, Chase is still hurting from his dad leaving, I never want him or the others to be hurt like that again." She said.

Mark understood where she was coming from. "Brianna, I care for you, a lot, and I love your kids, I don't know where this is going between us, but I can promise you I'll never walk away from the kids, as long as you let me play a part in their life, I will, thats the only promise I can give you, I will never hurt them, I'm a man of my word."

Brianna looked in his eyes and knew she could trust him with her kids, he didn't make any promises to her, but he did promise to be there for her kids, what else could she ask? "If Chase wants to call you daddy, its fine, but you realize the other kids will be following right behind him?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't care, I love them." He said simply.

Brianna smiled and hugged him. "You're a special man Mark."

Mark shook his head. "Now you guys are the special ones, I been a real prick most of my life, selfish, not really caring about anything, you guys changed that."

Brianna could not believe Mark had ever been anything but what he was, a wonderful, sweet , kind man.

"The past don't matter, only now." She said. Mark bent and kissed her realized she was right, everything before her and the kids didn't matter at all.

* * *

They all sat at the dinner table that evening, Brianna had packed a lunch up for Mark and Tucker since they were going fishing in the morning and it was obvious Tucker was excited. "I cant wait." He said taking a bite of his chicken.

Mark and Brianna smiled, he could hardly set still. "You'll have fun, daddy taught me to how to bait the hook."

You could have heard a pin drop around the table, Tucker dropped his fork and his mouth fell open, Cam just stared and even Keely was looking at Chase.

Tucker was the first on to regain his voice. "Why do you get to call him daddy?"

Chase had actually slipped up, he hadn't talked to his mother yet and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to call Mark daddy or not. Chase looked at Mark. "Its okay son, your mama said it was fine."

Chase smiled relieved, but Tucker was frowning "What about me?" He asked tears filling his eyes.

Mark got up and swung the little blond boy up in his arms. "Tucker, you can call me anything you like."

"Really?" He asked rubbing his wet eyes. "Yeah really." he said giving the boy a hug.

"Cool daddy." Tucker said grinning.

Brianna hoped she was doing the right thing, the happy look on her son's faces told her she was, she just hoped her gut feeling was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! This chapter contains sexual content!  
**

* * *

Brianna rushed home, it was after midnight, she had started back at Shooter's a month ago, things were working out great, Mark watched the kids, they pretty much stayed at his place on weekends and Brianna went to his house and stayed when she got off work on Friday and Saturday, it was working out great.

She had saved enough money to get the kids new clothes and to start getting fall clothes and new shoes for them.

She sighed as she got on the highway, the only glitch was she was lying to Mark, the more she got to know the man, the better she knew, he would throw a fit, if he found out she was working in a bar, she didn't exactly love it, but it payed good tips and she needed the money, having to put up with men that liked to grope was no fun for her, but of course that wasn't all her customers, but still it did happen once in a while.

She was as tired as ever, she worked everyday trying to build her business and then did her two nights a week at Shooters, but she was getting ahead now, so she would keep on, and the upside of everything was Mark, she loved being with him, she had accepted the fact she was in love with him, she wanted to tell him, but she was afraid to scare him off, so she kept it to herself.

Mark looked up when he heard the door, he got up walking out to the foyer. "Hey darlin."

Brianna fell into his arms, he kissed her cheek. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm going to grab me some coffee." She said wanting to stay up long enough to make love to Mark, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"No ma'am, you look ready to drop, go take a shower, I'll bring you some herbal tea." He said pushing her toward the stairs.

Brianna sighed and trudged up the stairs, he was so damn bossy sometimes, all she wanted was a few minutes with him to herself, which was hard to find, she worked all the time, she didn't have anytime, except when she got home late on Friday and Saturday, last night she had fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, tonight she was going to make love with Mark.

* * *

Mark walked in and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair was damp from the shower and she had one of his shirts on, she looked beautiful as usual. "Here drink this."

She smiled at him and took the tea. "Thanks." Mark sat down beside her, she looked so tired, he didn't like the way she was working, but he knew she felt like the kids were her responsibility alone, but he was sick of the tired look on her face. "I checked on the kids, their sound asleep." She said sipping the tea.

Mark smiled. "We went to the zoo today, their tired, they all went to bed without the any fuss."

Mark took the empty cup and put it on the nightstand. "Alright, get on to bed, you look like you're about to drop."

Brianna grumbled under her breath, it had been four days since they had made love, and she wanted the man bad. She crawled under the covers and Mark turned out the light and climbed on the other side and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and wrapped her in his embrace. She squirmed till Mark lifted her chin. "I Know you're tired baby."

"Mark I want you." She said.

Mark smiled. "Honey, I just want you to get enough rest."

"To hell with rest." She snapped.

Mark chuckled and ran his hands under her shirt, smiling even wider when he found she had no panties on. Mark bent to kiss her and then he pulled her up long enough to strip her shirt off, he kicked off his boxers and pushed his fingers between her legs to find her wet and ready.

"Mmm you are a horny little thing aren't you?" He teased.

She merely nodded and moaned as his fingers teased her. Mark rolled over grabbed a condom tearing it open quickly, rolling it over his erection. He too was needing her, but she was so tired most of the time, he didn't want to push her for sex, she had enough to do. He slid between her legs and slid his shaft into her slowly. "Mark, faster." She whimpered.

Mark grinned and bent to press a kiss to her lips. Brianna wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her legs over his. "Mark now, more." She murmured against his lips.

Mark was as eager as her and he pulled out, and pushed back in faster, he set a fast rhythm of thrusting in her sweet wet heat, that had them both gasping and panting.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she rose to met his hard thrusts. Their lips seemed to merge together and Mark used his long tongue to stroke her sweet mouth.

Brianna started trembling and Mark's mouth swallowed her cries as she came apart in his arms. Three more hard thrusts into her her tight heat and he was calling her name as he thrust deep in her belly. "Brianna." He moaned as his climax washed over him. He lay on top of her his lips pressing kisses to her face and lips.

Brianna clung to him, he rolled off her and went to dispose of the condom, by the time he got back she was asleep, he sighed and got in the bed and pulled his sleeping girlfriend in his arms, she was so tired all the time, he needed to do something or she was going to work herself to death.

* * *

Mark handed her a coffee, the kids were still asleep, it was around seven, he sat down across from her.

"Brianna, Scott wants us to come down for two weeks to Tampa, School starts in a month, the kids would love it, I figured we would make a trip to Disneyland, while we're down there."

"Mark I cant go, I have to work, you know how tight things are for me." she said.

Mark slammed his cup down. "Dammit, Brianna, you deserve a break once in a while, and the kids would have a blast."

Brianna looked up at him miserable, she would love to go, but she had obligations. "Mark, I know I'm a drag, I work all the time, I'm sorry, but I have bills to pay and the kids need things, I don't have a choice."

Mark looked at her. "Yeah, you do have a choice, I will take care of you and the kids, I've offered a million times, but your pride is getting in the way, you don't have to work like a mule."

Brianna didn't want to fight with him, but she wasn't going to use Mark, just because they were in a relationship and he had plenty of money, it went against her morals."Mark taking money from you, would make me feel like some gold digger or something, I'm not going to feel like I'm using you because we sleep together."

Mark was frustrated, he didn't get what the big deal was. "I want to spend time with you, do things with you, the kids too, we never go anywhere like a family, you're always working." He accused.

Brianna did understand his frustration, she wanted to do things with them, but he wasn't even trying to understand her side. "Mark, I don't have a choice."

Mark looked at her. "Yes you do, and you're making it, its just not me and the kids." He snapped and stormed off.

Brianna looked down at the blurry coffee cup, tears filling her eyes, she loved Mark, she wanted to be with him, but she had her kids, their well being come first. Why couldn't he understand her obligations, if she didn't make money, she could lose her business and her home, she had worked so hard for.

Brianna got the kids up and dressed determined to spend a little time with them before she went to her shop for the day.

She fixed them a big breakfast and wondered where Mark had got too. " Mommy where's daddy." Tucker asked.

"Umm I'm not sure." She said putting another waffle on his plate.

Chase smiled. "Mommy we had so much fun at the zoo, we wish you were with us."

Brianna felt even worse, she knew the kids wanted her to do things with them.

"mama."

She smiled down at Keely and sat down beside her kissing her cheek. "Eat baby."

Cam looked over at her. "Daddy play baseball wif me today."

"Well I'm sure you guys are going to have fun." Brianna said feeling worse and worse.

"Chase watched the little ones, I'm going to find Mark."

Chase nodded and Brianna headed to the basement figuring he might be in the gym. She leaned on the door jamb watching him, using the punching bag, Brianna could never get over how handsome he looked.

Mark turned as if sensing her presence. He took off the gloves and grabbed a bottle of water. "You hungry?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I want to talk first. I want to take the kids to Florida with me, they'll have a great time, I don't see why they should miss out and you need someone to watch them on weekends anyway, that would leave you stuck with me gone."

Brianna just stared at him, he was planning to go without her, and it hurt her feelings, she knew she shouldn't let it, but it did, he shouldn't have to sit around because she couldn't go. Then she had never been away from her kids that long, she didn't like the idea, but then again she trusted Mark, he loved the kids, why should they have to miss a great trip because of her. "Okay, you're right, they will love it."

Mark nodded and brushed past her without another word, it about broke her heart, he was still mad, she didn't blame him, maybe this thing between the two of them just wasn't going to work.

* * *

Brianna looked at her watch, it was three, she decided to knock off a little early, it was Sunday after all, maybe she could play ball with the kids, she left the soap drying in molds, covered them up and locked the barn up.

She had walked over this morning and headed back through the woods, She found the front door locked so she used her key to get in, she looked through the house and found it empty, she went back down to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge, he had taken the kids to the amusement park for the day, she sighed. "Just great."

Brianna went up to the bedroom and sank on the bed crying, she loved Mark and things were terrible between them, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't just sit her pride on a shelf and let Mark keep her, it wasn't her way.

* * *

Mark got in with the kids around five, he fed them dinner and then told them to go upstairs to the playroom he had set up for them, he headed down to his bedroom to put some sweats on and stopped.

Brianna was sound asleep in the bed, he shook his head as he sat down and looked at her, her eyes were red from crying and he knew he was the cause of it, he was just so damn frustrated, he had plenty of money, they could have a good life together, if she would stop being so stubborn, there was no need for her to work so hard.

All she did was work and work some more, he needed her to be with him, to spend time with him, he and the kids seemed to take a back seat to everything else.

Mark got up and went in the bathroom to shower, the time was coming when she was going to have to make a choice.

Brianna awoke around seven, not believing she had slept that long, she found the kids downstairs in the den with Mark playing video games. The kids launched themselves on her telling her about their day at the amusement park.

Mark said nothing and the tension between the two of them was awful.

Brianna spent the next hour playing games with the kids, then she got up and herded the kids upstairs for their baths and bed.

She tucked the boys in and then took Keely down to the room Mark had set up for her. Keely hardly ever breast fed anymore and she knew her milk was about dried up. The little girl smiled sleepily at her mother and turned over.

Brianna made her way down to Mark's bedroom. He was laid back in the bed watching TV. She stood at the door not sure what what to say. "Do you want me to sleep in another room?"

Mark sighed and got up, he might be pissed, but he had no intention of not having her in his bed.

Mark pulled her in the room and shut and locked the door. He went over and turned up the baby monitor, in case Keely woke up.

Mark pulled her over to the bed, and he didn't waste any time stripping her clothes off. "You'll sleep with me when you're here." he growled.

Brianna was taken aback by this side of him, he was still mad, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he was angry.

Mark stripped his sweats off, she looked at his large frame looming over her, and realized she was so turned on by him, maybe angry sex was a good thing, she thought. Mark lifted her chin to stare down at her. "Open your mouth."

Brianna leaned forward taking his swollen member in her mouth soothing him with her tongue and lips. Mark groaned and grabbed her hair, pushing deeper in her mouth, Brianna was so turned on, she used her tongue to massage the bottom of his shaft and Mark growled and threw back his head as he came holding her still as he emptied his seed in her mouth.

Mark pushed her on her back and lifted her legs, falling on her, pushing his shaft in her roughly, Brianna groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hips against his. "Fuck." he muttered, wanting to stay in her sweet heat forever.

Mark thrust into her hard and fast, his face in her neck, licking and biting at her hot skin. Brianna whimpered with need and Mark thrust harder. "Fuck yeah, come for me." he demanded as he penetrated her wet passage again and again.

Mark felt her stiffen and start trembling, her muscles clamped down oh his shaft and he shoved into her harder and harder till he to groaned with release and fell on her panting.

Brianna was out of it, the orgasm had been intense, Mark rolled off her and lay on his back. Both had been so distraught over their fight and the intense sex, neither thought about the fact that Mark had not used a condom.

Mark turned on his side watching her. "I hate fighting with you, but I'm not backing down, I want to be with you, spend time with you, I have more money than I can spend, we could be having so much fun with the kids , your pride is coming between us Brianna , you need to figure out what you want."

Brianna sighed and turned away from him, neither was going to back down, she was afraid, this was going to end their relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark watched the kids race around on the beach behind Scott's house, Scott had Keely in the shallow water letting her splash around, he smiled, the kids all had tans from being out so much, they had been here a week, and they had made their trip to Disneyland, Mark took plenty of pictures to take back to Brianna.

He sat down on a towel and saw Kevin coming down with a cooler. "Mark, why don't you call her."

The kids call her twice a day." He said and grabbed a soda from the cooler.

Kevin flopped down. "Mark you're being unbendable, Brianna is independent and she is not going to take a penny from you, you have to respect that."

Mark shook his head. "I want a girlfriend, one that spends time with me, she works all the time, and she doesn't have to, thats just stupid."

Tucker ran up flopping on Mark's lap. "Daddy this is so fun, I love you." The boy said

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, he loved these kids more everyday, he could never walk away from them now.

* * *

Mark, Scott and Kevin made the kids dinner, while they sat in the living room playing games, Keely was sitting in the kitchen with them watching Scott cook.

She looked at Mark. "Mama."

Mark picked her up. "Mama is at home baby, you'll see her in a week or so."

Mark was shocked when she opened her mouth and started screaming and kicking her feet. "MAMA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mark looked at Scott helpless. Scott took the baby and walked with her, but nothing would quite her, Chase and Tucker came in to see what was going on. "She misses Mommy." Chase said.

Tucker nodded and the Cam came in, he watched Keely crying so hard and looked at Mark. "I miss mommy too." He said and ran from the room.

The two older boys followed him out.

Kevin looked at Mark. "Their little kids Mark, they need their mother, especially Keely, she's just a baby."

Mark sighed. "They wanted to come, I didn't make them."

Scott nodded, still trying to calm Keely. "Yeah, but two weeks is long time to a little kid, it seems like forever, you need to take them home Mark." He said rocking the crying baby.

Mark nodded, he knew they were right, maybe deep down he had been trying to punish Brianna, because he was pissed at her, but he was hurting the kids by keeping them away for so long. It was Thursday, he would call and book a flight home as soon as he could.

Mark decided to surprise Brianna and just show up, he booked a flight for the next morning, that should put them home sometime late that afternoon.

He went to check on the kids, Keely had cried herself out and fell into a fitful sleep in Scott's arms. He bent and kissed her cheek and went to check on the boy's who were sharing a room. He tucked the covers around Cam and Chase, and found Tucker sitting up in bed. "we have to be up early Tucker, you should be asleep."

Tucker looked at Mark. "Daddy do you wanna marry mommy?"

Mark pulled the boy in his arms. "You shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that."

"But I want ya'll to get married." The boy insisted. "So you can be our real daddy."

Mark sighed. The way things were going with Brianna, that didn't look to likely. "Tucker, I told you before, me and your mama are taking out time getting to know each other."

Tucker turned his big blue eyes on Mark. "But we don't have you're name." He said.

Mark laid the boy back down. " Tucker, we're a family, okay? You having my name doesn't matter."

But Mark knew he was just trying to make the boy feel better, he was right, he wanted the kids to have a connection with him.

* * *

Mark was exhausted by the time he got home, traveling on a plane with four kids was not for the feint of heart. Tucker had snuck a small snake on the plane, it was just a harmless garter snake, but the lady he threw the snake on didn't feel so happy about it one way or the other. Keely had fussed the whole trip and threw a tantrum over having to stay in a car seat the whole trip and Cam and Chase got in a fight about who had the window seat.

Mark carted the luggage in the house and turned to look at the group of kids. "Everyone is taking a nap, then we're having a long talk about your behavior."

Cam and Chase ran up the stairs and Mark picked Keely up and carried her upstairs and took her to the room he had for her here, he could tel that Brianna had been staying here and he was glad, even though they were at odds, that she still felt the need to be in his home, made his heart lighter. He changed Keely and put her in the crib. "Da da." She said raising her arms. Mark smiled and picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I love you angel."

He rocked the girl in his arms till her eyes were heavy with sleep and lay her down. He loved these kids, what would he do, if Brianna walked away from him, sure she would let him see the kids but it wouldn't be the same.

She was working tonight, he had till midnight to get his head straight and try to work things out with her.

Mark went back down, hoping there was a beer in the fridge, he stopped when he saw Tucker , the boy was on a kitchen chair trying to unlock the high lock on the back door. "Tucker, get down." He said lifting the little blond boy from the chair.

Tucker looked down at his feet. "I thought I told you to go take a nap."

When the boy didn't answer Mark grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. "Why were you trying to get outside?" Mark asked taking a sip of the beer.

Tucker kept his head down. "I was running away."

Mark sighed, Tucker was always a challenge. "Because you didn't want to take a nap?" Mark asked patiently.

Tucker finally looked up at the big man. "No, cause I know you're going to spank me for throwing that snake on that lady." He said.

"Tucker, when you do something, you have to learn to take what comes with it, when you threw that snake, you sealed your fate, now you want to run from what ya got coming, thats not going to work with me, I love ya boy, you know that, but I'm not going to feel sorry for you, you brought this on yourself." Mark got up and picked the boy up hugging him. "I love you Tucker, no matter what, got it?"

The boy nodded. "I love you too daddy."

"Good, now go take a nap, we'll talk later." He said sitting the boy down.

Tucker ran off and pounded up the stairs and Mark took his beer and set down on the deck, if only him and Brianna could work out their problems so easily.

* * *

Mark started dinner, just hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill, he looked at the time, he should get the kids up soon, or they wouldn't sleep tonight, it was just after five, he wished Brianna was here, he missed her like crazy and he knew the kids did, he should have called her, she could have taken the day off and they all could have spent some time together.

Chase and Cam came wondering in and Mark poured them some milk. "Daddy we're sorry for fighting on the plane." Chase said. Mark knew Chase had the most issues with him leaving them, he asked Mark all the time if he was going away, if he got in trouble, thats the first thing he asked, if Mark was going to leave, he knew it would just take time for him to trust that Mark wasn't going anywhere. "Apology accepted."

Cam looked up at Mark. "I sorry too daddy." Mark picked Cam up. "Okay buddy, I know it was a long boring flight, no video games today, for either of you, understand?"

They both looked crushed and Mark had to bite his lip not to laugh. "Kay daddy." Cam said.

Chase nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now I want you two, to go unpack your dirty clothes and put them in the laundry, can you do that?" Mark asked setting Cam down.

They both nodded and took off, Mark went out and pulled the burgers and hot dogs off the grill and went upstairs to check on Keely.

She was laying in the crib playing with one of her stuffed animals. "Hey Angel."

"Da da."

Mark smiled and lifted her pulling her in his arms. "Let's get you changed and then we'll have some dinner."

He got her changed and went to find Chase. "I need you to take her downstairs, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Chase looked at Mark. He knew Tucker was probably going to get it for throwing that snake on that lady, but heck it was funny, he was just lucky his daddy didn't see him and Cam laughing, he was to busy being screamed at by the lady and the captain threatened to kick them off the plane, he had never seen his daddy so mad, poor Tucker.

Mark knew Tucker had to be awake, he was just playing possum, not that he blamed the kid, and its not like he wanted to spank the kid, but damn throwing a snake on someone, the lady could have dropped dead from fright, the kid had to learn, not to mention the fact, the Captain had threatened to land and put them off the plane.

* * *

Mark had dinner on the table, he hadn't seen Tucker make a appliance yet, the boy was probably mad after there little 'talk', he fixed the kids a plate and had Chase say grace. "Chase help your sister for a minute, I'm going to get Tucker."

Chase nodded. He knew Tucker was most likely mad that he got a spanking.

Mark knocked on the door and found Tucker still laying on the bed. Mark sat down and patted the boy's back. "You hungry?"

Tucker rolled over and looked at Mark, big tears in his eyes. "Daddy, I'm sorry I got ya yelled at on the plane."

Mark pulled Tucker up to sit beside him and put his arm around him. "Thats all done Tucker, its over okay, I know you're sorry boy." Mark grabbed a tissue and Made the boy blow his nose. "Tucker, what you did, crossed the line, you know better, I know ya do, that wasn't a mistake, you purposely did wrong , and when you do something like that, you're going to get spanked, I want you to start thinking before you do stuff like that, okay?"

Tucker nodded. "I will." he said leaning on the big man. "Okay then lets put it behind us, and go eat, I'm starving."

Tucker nodded and jumped up. "When is mommy going to be home?"

"She's working late tonight, but you have all day to spend with her tomorrow." Mark said.

Mark would make sure of that, she hadn't seen the kids in a week, she could take one day off to spend with them.

* * *

Brianna stopped by her place to feed all the pets, she called Blue and Gypsy in and fed them and went upstairs to feed Charlie and Rover. Then she remembered Molly, she wasn't crazy about feeding her, she pulled out the crickets she had caught in the yard, she made a face as she dumped the live crickets in with Molly.

She sighed, she missed her kids so bad, Mark let them call her all the time, but it wasn't the same, she missed them so bad, she had never been away from them this long and didn't know if she could take another week.

She had cried herself to sleep last night, just wanted to see and hold her kids, she missed Mark too, and she hated they had parted under such bad terms, she loved the man, but she couldn't give in to his demands to let him take care of her.

Brianna had done that once, let Stewart take care of her, she had quit her job to be a stay at home mother, and when he left, she had lost everything, their house, her car, she had to start over, and she was pregnant at the time, it had been the scariest time in her life, she would never depend on a man for everything again.

Brianna seen Mark's truck parked out front and rushed for the front door and shut it, running up the stairs and rushing to the room, the boys were in, they were sleeping, she sat down on the bed Cam and Tucker was sharing and bent down kissing both her sons, she just sat their watching them sleep, she couldn't bare to be away from them.

She kissed them again and went to set on Chase's bed and kissed his cheek. "I missed you so bad." She whispered. She smiled, all three boys were dark from the Florida sun.

After a few minutes she got up and wnet down to Keely's room, she opened the door and went and took her sleeping daughter from the crib, she took her to the rocking chair and sat there holding her baby and rocking her.

Thats how Mark found her, he stood watching her. "They missed you, thats why we came back early."

Brianna looked up. "I missed them too, so bad, I thought I would die."

Mark stood there leaning on the door, she hadn't said anything about missing him, but then he had been a prick, she was probably glad to get away from him. Brianna looked at him standing there in nothing but sweat pants, he looked so handsome, she wanted to run into his arms, but then he didn't look to happy too see her.

Brianna got up and put Keely back in the crib and covered her up. When she turned back Mark was gone, she sighed close to tears, she needed him, maybe he was done with her, maybe he didn't want her anymore, she walked slowly down to his room, he was no where to be seen. She shed her clothes and went in the bathroom to take a shower, she turned on the hot water and stepped in washing her long hair. She washed off and got out and wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair.

Brianna dropped the towel and put it up and walked into the bed room, she pulled the covers back and climbed under.

Mark came in and sat down on the edge of the other side of the bed. "The kids missed you, I want you to take tomorrow off and spend it with them."

Brianna looked at his back. "Okay I was planning to take a day off when they came back."

"Good." he said and laid down.

Brianna just shook her head, he was still mad, he wouldn't even look at her. Mark was exhausted from the long day he had, he was asleep within minutes. Brianna flipped off the light and turned her face into her pillow, tears flowing, she missed him so bad, but he seemed to want nothing to do with her.

She knew they had to talk tomorrow, if Mark didn't want her here anymore, she wanted him to tell her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! Warning adult sexual content!  
**

* * *

Mark rolled over and groaned, it was two in the morning, Keely was crying, he looked next to him and seen that Brianna had already left to go get her.

He sighed, he hadn't meant to fall asleep last night, he had wanted to talk to her.

Mark laid back and closed his eyes, the monitor was on and he could hear Brianna trying to calm Keely down.

Finally after what seemed like forever he heard Keely quit crying and he turned on his side.

Half an hour later Brianna came back in the room, she pulled off his shirt , she had put on, to check on the baby and slid back in the bed. Mark watched her, her body stirred him as usual. It was obvious she thought he was asleep, she cuddled up next to him, her body pressing closely to his, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, Mark felt his heart melt, she did still care, she was probably just scared to show it with way he had been acting. Mark pulled her closer and kissed her. "Brianna I'm sorry I been acting like a world class jerk."

Brianna lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "Yeah , well I know why, I don't have any time for you, its not fair to you, you take care of my kids for me, what are you getting out of this relationship, nothing, thats what."

Mark sat up and pulled her in his lap. "Don't ever say that, you give me everything, the kids mean the world to me, I'll try to be more patient I promise."

Brianna looked up at Mark. "I'm just so scared of being dependant on a man, with Stewart I quit my job to be a mother to the kids full time, then when he left I lost everything, I was pregnant with Keely, I had no money, no job, it was scary Mark, I cant just let a man take care of me."

Mark could understand where she was coming from. "I get it Brianna, but I do want more time with you, would you consider moving in here with me, so we have more time, and you're not constantly running back and forth, I think it would be good for the kids, they wouldn't have to be running back and forth."

"You really want me and my kids living here, Mark it might be too much, the kids are a handful."

He laughed. "Believe me, I know that, but I don't care, I love them, I want them to be our kids." He said.

Brianna lifted her hand and ran it through his long hair. "Mark I would love to move in with you."

Mark smiled. "Then I'm going to ask you to one more thing, but that means you have to trust me."

Brianna was confused by what he wanted. "Okay." She said, she trusted the man with her kids, that was big for her, so she could trust him in anything he asked, she guessed.

"I want you to sell me your place, everything, no reason for you to make that huge payment, if you're living here, you still have the barn to work in, I'll sign it back to you free and clear, that way if anything ever happens between us you'll have a place to go and still have your business, you won't ever have to feel like you're totally dependent on anyone"

She couldn't understand why he would be willing to do that, but she was touched that he would. "Mark, are you sure you want to do this, I don't like it, I feel like I'm taking money from you, but I do trust you..as soon as I get the kids stuff for fall, I'll quit my extra job and spend more time with you and the kids."

Mark knew she had made huge concessions in order to make him happy. "Thank you darlin."

Brianna smiled as he squeezed her tight in her arms. There were no more words as Mark laid her back on the bed, her lay over her and kissed her gently, his tongue probing at her mouth, Brianna parted her lips and their tongues teased and tangled in passion.

Mark ran his hand down her naked body, stopping to squeeze and probe on the way down. When he slid a big finger deep in her heat, she bucked and grabbed his shoulders. "My baby hot?"

She nodded and pushed her hips up wanting more. Mark kissed his way down her body as he added another finger to her sweet passage, when his mouth closed on her nub, she screamed and lifted her legs. "More Mark." She begged.

Mark grinned and stood up striping the sweats. Brianna watched as he grabbed a condom and slipped it on, suddenly he went very still, the last time they had been together, he hadn't used a condom, he had been angry and hadn't even thought about it till now, what the hell was he going to do if she ended up pregnant.

"Mark, you okay?" he just nodded and fell over her, lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders, he teased her wet opening with shaft making her beg and whimper for him.

"Did you miss me?" He asked as he eased in just a inch or so.

Brianna was going nuts, she needed him in her. "Yesssss." She breathed out.

Mark smiled and pushed in a little further, he knew she was as hot as he was. "What do ya want girl?" He asked pulling back out making her moan in frustration. 'I want you in me Mark, now." She cried out in desperation

His long hair hung down over them and she reached up to run her fingers through it. Mark pushed back in her tight passage slowly. "Marrrrrk."

He grinned and stopped moving.  
Who's this belong to?" He demanded, wanting nothing more than to shove his shaft deep in her heat.

"You Mark." She breathed barely able to talk. Mark was satisfied and shoved his hard shaft deep in her wet heat, groaning as he filled her. "Damn Brianna."

He pulled out and thrust back in fast, needing to come, Brianna was out of it as a hard orgasm hit her. She screamed and bucked her hips as he thrust over and over till he too was crying out in release. "Mark." She murmured over and over till she finally grew silent and fell back, Mark helped her get her legs down off his shoulders and laid her down and fell beside her. "I love you."

He heard the low spoken words, she seemed half asleep and didn't seem to realize what she had said. Mark got up and got a pair of her shorts and a shirt and put them on her, he figured the kids would be at their door early in the morning, he pulled on a pair of shorts and climbed back in the bed.

Mark pulled her in his arms , he watched her for a long while, until he too feel in a deep sleep.

* * *

Brianna heard giggling and opened her eyes to find her kids standing at the side of the bed, as soon as they seen she was awake, they jumped all over her. "Mommmmy Mommmy." They all yelled excited to see their mother. Brianna laughed and sat up pulling them all in the bed with her.

She took turns kissing their little face. "I missed you guys so much.

"We missed you too mommy." Tucker said leaning against her.

Chase nodded. Keely climbed in her lap and Cam squeezed into her lap also. "Lub you Mommy." Cam said reaching up to kiss her. "I love you too." She sat back as the kids told her about their trip to Disneyland and staying with Scott.

"Wow sounds like you guys had fun."

Tucker nodded. "I don't think Daddy had much fun on the flight back." She said.

"Why?" she asked.

Tucker and Chase looked at their mother. "Well me and Cam got in a fight over the window seat, then Keely threw a tantrum for most of the flight."

Tucker looked down. "I kinda snuck a little snake on the plane and threw it on a lady."

Brianna looked at her kids and shook her head, poor Mark, he must have the patience of a saint. "Yeah the captain threatened to put us off the plane." Chase said.

"Tucker, you should be ashamed you know better." She admonished. " And you two." She said looking at Cam and Chase. "You shouldn't be fighting at all much less on a airplane."

"We're sorry mommy we told daddy we were." Chase said.

Brianna hugged her kids. "I know you are, mommy should have been with you to help Mark." She said.

Tucker looked up at his mother hoping for some sympathy. "Daddy spanked my bottom, it really hurt." He said poking his lower lip out.

Brianna lifted his chin. "You'll be lucky if I don't spank you again, you know better, little boy."

Mark chuckled from the doorway. "Mornin darlin."

She smiled over at Mark. "The kids were just telling me about what a good time they had, and about the flight home and how they acted."

Mark shrugged. "They were punished, its over."

Brianna looked at Keely. "You young lady, need to quit throwing fits." She had noticed over the last month, she had started throwing more and more tantrums, Brianna knew she was going to have to start being a little firmer with her.

Mark came over and sat down. "Breakfast is ready guys, go wash your hands, your mama and I will be down in a minute."

The kids scrabbled off the bed and Chase picked up Keely and they headed noisily down the hallway.

"Keely is just a baby, you cant expect to much out of her." Mark said.

Brianna started laughing. "Mark, I know she's a baby, but she is not a infant, she understands right from wrong, her tantrums are getting out of hand, she does it because she knows you'll give in to her, believe me a six year old acting like that is not going to be cute, we need to nip that behavior before it gets out of hand."

Mark sighed, "I guess you're right, its just she's so sweet, I don't like to see her upset."

Brianna leaned over and kissed Mark putting her arms around him. "You're very sweet Mark, but you might want to toughen up just a tiny bit where Keely is concerned."

Mark nodded. "I'll try."

Brianna smiled and jumped out of bed. "C'mon I'm starving."

* * *

Mark smiled as he watched the kids running after their mother, at the fair, they needed this time with her and so did he, he couldn't wait till she quit that damn job, he had called his lawyer they were drawing up papers for the sell of the house , it would be a done deal in two weeks, and he was paying more than what it was worth, the excess money he was going to have placed in a trust for her and the kids, he wanted her to feel secure, with him or without him.

Mark frowned when Keely tried to run off from Brianna, he went and grabbed the little girl. "I'll carry you, since you want to run off."

"Nooooo." She yelled.

Mark ignored her and smiled down at Brianna. "Having a good time?"

"Yes, wonderful." She said leaning up for a kiss.

"Lets go grab some lunch." he said keeping his arm around her. "Okay"

* * *

Things seemed perfect the next few weeks, Mark was happy knowing the house was now off Brianna's shoulder, he bought it outright and signed it over to her free and clear, and she didn't owe a penny on it, so that was one bill off her. She had told him , she had put in a two weeks notice, and he was counting down the days. more and more, he wondered about that night they hadn't used a condom, surely if she was pregnant, she would tell him, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea, hell how much more work could one be.

The ringing of his doorbell roused him from his thoughts, it was late, he opened the door to find Scott. "Hey buddy, I missed my kids." He teased.

Mark smiled. "C'mon in."

Scott dropped his bag, I'm going to hang around a few days. Kev told me you moved the whole lot of them in with you." Scott said.

"Mark smiled and they headed in the kitchen for a beer, he handed one to Scott and they sat down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, its great, things are going great, she's at work and the kids are asleep."

Scott nodded. "So are you thinking about making this more permanent?"

Mark looked over at his friend. "Well I want to adopt the kids, so I need to if I want that to happen."

Scott sipped his beer. "Is that the only reason, I know you love the kids, but what about Brianna, you cant get married just because you want the kids to have a dad, I know you love them, but you cant just be getting married, because you've fallen for her kids."

"Scott I'm not stupid, I love the kids, but I love Brinna too." He said.

"Okay dumbass, have you told her that yet, or is she supposed to be physic?" Scott asked.

"No, I haven't told her yet." Mark was scared, it was kinda permanent once he told her.

The doorbell rang and Mark got up and went to answer it, it was Jimmy's dad, James. "Hey James."

James smiled and handed him a bag. "Chase left his games at my house the other day, I figured he would be looking for them."

"Thanks, want to come in?"

"No, gotta run, but Jimmy's birthday is coming up, I told Brianna last week when I seen her at Shooter's but I just wanted to remind you, Jimmy will have a fit if Chase isn't there."

Mark frowned. "What was Brianna doing at Shooters?"

James gave him a strange look. "She works there on weekends."

Mark felt his blood pressure shoot through the roof. "Yeah Okay..I'll be seeing you."

James realized he may have just gave Mark some information he wasn't supposed to have. "Okay man, see you." he said and took off.

Mark shut the door, she had been lying to him forever, he couldn't believe this shit. She knew good and well he wouldn't approve of her working at that place. The more he thought about it , the madder he got. Mark walked in the kitchen and flopped down. "I just found out that Brianna has been lying to me, this whole time, she has been working at Shooters, not some damn restaurant, she been fucking lying." He said banging his hand on the table.

"Mark calm down okay, its not likes she's selling ass, its a bar." He said, he seen the anger about to boil over.

"Scott, she lied, has been lying for months." he said.

"Yeah, cause she knew how you would react, she was trying to take care of her kids Mark." Scott said.

"Bullshit, I would take care of the kids, thats bullshit." Mark jumped up. "I need you to stay here with the kids.

Scott got up and followed him down the hall. "Mark don't go do some stupid shit, you need to calm down."

Mark just stared at Scott. "So you think its okay for her to lie to me like this, fuck that Scott, I'm going down there and drag her ass outta that bar, right now."

"Man, you have a good thing going here, don't screw it up, you love her, you love this kids, you go and do some stupid shit, and you could lose everything, calm down buddy." Scott said trying to reason with Mark.

Mark just shook his head, he was beyond reason, he slammed out the front door and Scott just shook his head.

"Mr. Scott."

Scott looked up the stairs and groaned. Chase and Tucker were sitting on the top step, both were in tears. "Yeah boys." He said starting up the stairs.

"Why is Daddy mad at Mommy?" Chase asked.

Scott reached down and scooped both boys up in his arms. "Guys its nothing grownups argue sometimes, no big deal."

Tucker wrapped an arm around Scott's neck. "Daddy was really mad and he was cussing a lot, he's not going to leave us, is he?"

Scott saw fat tears start to fall from the kids eyes, damn Mark and his temper, he would deal with this and he just hope Mark cooled down before he got to the bar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews! Adult sexual content warning!  
**

* * *

Mark was as angry as he had ever been, the more he thought , the madder he got, hell she could be pregnant with his kid working in that fucked up smoky bar, breathing in God knows what, he had been to nice, letting her have her way, it was time he laid down the law to his woman, he wasn't having no more bullshit, by the time, he had pulled into the parking lot of the bar, he was pissed but good.

He got out of his truck slamming the door, he walked into the bar and saw her serving drinks, thank god she wasn't dressed like some of these other skank waitresses.

Mark walked over and stood right in front of her. "Mark, what are you doing here?"

"Brianna, get your ass, outside right now, so we can talk." He said his voice full of anger.

Brianna knew he was mad, she could see it and hear it. She went over to Dale. "look I have to take off a little early." She said.

Dale eyed Mark, he had seen him here before. "You okay, want me to get rid of him." he didn't like the way he looked, he looked mad.

"No, he's fine..I'll call you." She took the apron off and laid it on the bar. Mark turned and walked out of the bar and Brianna followed. He didn't say anything, till they were at his truck. "You been lying to me girl, I don't like that shit!" he shouted.

"Mark, I make good money here, Lord its not like I'm stripping, get a grip." She snapped.

"You just watch your mouth, I'm not the one lying here, you are." Mark said looking mad enough to spit nails.

Brianna had enough, she turned and walked over to her mini van, Mark followed close at her heels. "Don't ya walk away from me, we're not done." He said pissed she had just walked off.

Brianna got in her van and slammed the door. "When you can talk to me like a calm rationale adult, then we'll talk." She turned the key in the van and roared off.

Mark cursed and stormed over to his truck this was far from over.

* * *

Mark pulled in right behind her when they got to the house and jumped out. "I cant believe you just walked off like that woman, don't ever do that, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you." He stormed at her.

"You're being a prick Mark, I didn't do anything wrong, I mean yeah I should have told you where I was working, but now I see why I didn't , then I would have to deal with this caveman routine all the time." She snapped.

"Caveman routine, what cause I don't want my woman working in a damn dive, with guys hitting on her." He said. They stood in the middle of the driveway shouting at each other.

"Mark you're being unreasonable, I'm quiting in two weeks."

"No, you're quiting as of now, and the point is you've been lying to me, and I won't stand for it."

Brianna stormed up the walk and opened the front door. "Mark, I cant deal with this at all."

Mark stopped. "Brianna I've tried to be patient, I know you want to do things on your own, but don't start that, I needed the money shit, you never did ,you had another option, let me help, but you chose to work in that damn place instead of letting me help."

"Mark we been through this, you're smothering me, with this I can take care of the little woman crap. I cant live with this." She said turning away from him.

"Fine then just leave, you think I want a girlfriend thats a liar." He snapped.

"You two shut the hell up."

They both turned to find Scott glaring at them. "Mark, your little tirade woke the boys and they were crying and upset, I finally get them calmed down, and you two decided to have a shouting match in the driveway, they both just ran upstairs crying, what the hell is wrong with you two?" Scott demanded.

Brianna's face fell and she turned to rush upstairs to her boys, Mark sighed and looked at Scott. "I didn't mean to upset the boys, I was just mad, I wasn't thinking."

Scott shrugged. "You have kids in this house, you have to think Mark, They are really upset, they think you're leaving them."

Mark shut the door and went to the kitchen and sat down. "I don't know, maybe its best if we do go our own ways, she has been lying to me, I cant deal with that crap."

Scott flopped down opposite Mark. " You're a real dumbass Mark, you've got a great girl, that give don't two shits about who you are, or your money, she cares about you, the kids adore you, what the fuck are you thinking?"

Mark just tuned him out, Brianna had lied to him, that was the bottom line, then she acted like he was being a jerk because he was mad.

* * *

Brianna sat with both boy's tucked in her arms. "I'm sorry you guys had to hear that, grown ups fight sometimes, but it has nothing to do with you two. I love you and Mark loves you." She said.

Chase rubbed his nose. "Daddy told you to leave."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, that means he wants us to leave too." He said his blue eyes shiny with tears.

"He was just mad and so was I, he loves you and you guys know that, Now I don't want you to worry about this anymore, okay?"

Chase and Tucker nodded, but they weren't convinced. "Can we go see daddy?"

Brianna nodded, she just hoped Mark was calmed down enough to talk to them.

Mark was sitting on the deck with Scott when the boys walked out. He hated the look on their faces, he had been too angry, they were scared of him. Scott got up. "I'm heading to bed, night boys."

The little boys said goodnight and hugged Scott, but when he left they just stood there staring at Mark, like he was a stranger.

"Tucker , Chase C'mere."

Tucker and Chase walked closer and Mark lifted each boy to sit in his lap. "I'm really sorry for yelling in front of you guys, I didn't mean to scare you two, I hope you guys forgive me." Mark said.

Chase looked up at Mark. "You want mommy and us to leave."

Mark shook his head. "We just had a dumb fight, we will work it out between us, I don't want your guys worrying about it."

Tucker looked up at Mark. "But you yelled really loud." he said scared because he had never yelled at mommy before.

"Tucker, I have a temper sometimes, but I would never hurt your mama or you, I want you two to remember, no matter what I'll always be there for you kids, Okay?"

Chase slid off his lap. "I'm going to bed." He said and took off through the doorway.

Tucker looked at Mark. "Chase is afraid you'll leave us."

Mark hugged Tucker. "I'll always be here for you and your brothers and sister, Tucker."

Tucker nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to bed." He announced and jumped from Mark's lap. Mark watched him leave and sighed, he had hurt the kids and upset them without meaning too.

* * *

Tucker sat next to Chase on the bed. "We gotta do something. Member that movie we seen, where the mom and dad decide to get divorced?"

Tucker nodded. "That one on Disney Channel?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I could pretend to run away and then Mommy and Daddy would be worried about me, and not fight no more."

Tucker grinned. "Good idea, but where will you go?"

"Our secret club in the woods, we the only ones that know about it."

Tucker nodded. "Okay, I'll sneak down after Mommy and Daddy go to bed and get ya some food, you pack some clothes in your back pack, then you can sneak out."

Chase nodded. "I cant write so good, what about a note?"

Tucker thought. "Just write the best ya can, I'll tell them you said you was running away, but I thought ya was joking."

Chase grinned. "This plan has to work."

"It will." Tucker said laying back in the bed, it had to work.

* * *

Brianna lay back in the bed, Mark hadn't come up yet, and she was beginning to wonder if she should have just stayed in a spare room, but she figured that would piss him off more.

She turned on her side, tears in her eyes, how had things got so messed up, she should have told Mark, but she knew how he would act, why couldn't he understand , she didn't want to ever go back to depending on a man for everything, she thought he did, she had tried to compromise.

She heard the door open and she didn't move. Mark came and laid down on the other side of the bed. "Brianna, remember the night I was angry and made love to you?"

She nodded and looked at him. "I forgot to use a condom."

Brianna thought back to that night and realized he was right. "I 'll take a test tomorrow."

"Couldn't you tell if you was?" he asked.

"No, I never did have morning sickness, and my periods have been erratic because I was breastfeeding." She said.

Mark stayed on his back. "If you are, I want to see the kid whenever I want, you can move back next door, I'll pay child support, I want to be close to the kids anyway."

Brianna was shocked, he was telling her it was over between them. She got up and left the room because she didn't want to cry in front of him, she went down to the den and fell onto the couch and started bawling her eyes out, she loved Mark, she had thought he loved her too, but she must have been wrong.

* * *

Mark lay there, hell she seemed upset, she was the one who said she couldn't take him anymore, that he was smothering her, he was just telling her, he would be there for the kids.

He got up and headed downstairs to find her, it didn't take long, as he could hear her sobbing in the den, he went in and looked at her curled up on the couch crying, dammit why did she have to cry. Mark went and bent over her picking her up in his arms."Put me down" She hissed at him.

"No." He said and carried her back up the stairs. Brianna wanted to kick him, but she didn't want to cause a scene again that woke the kids. Mark walked in the bedroom and kicked the door shut and locked it. "Oh no, if you think I'm having sex with you, just forget it." She snapped struggling to get out of his arms.

Mark sat her down on the bed and sat down beside her. "Shut up." He snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Brianna huffed at him. "Brianna I've had enough of your mouth tonight, sit there and listen, why the hell are you crying for, do you want to stay here with me or leave?"

Brianna looked down at her hands. "Do you want me to stay?"

Mark sighed. " You know I do Brianna, but we have to settle this between us, you lying to me, it just not acceptable, can you even understand why I'm mad?"

She nodded. "Yes I can, but I agreed to quit, I let you buy the house, I agreed to move in with you, what do you want from me?"

"Honesty, I know you compromised, big time, and I appreciate how hard is is to accept my help and I understand why, but you have to understand how I felt knowing you have been lying to me." Mark said.

Brianna looked over at him. "I know, and I'm sorry , I really am, but Mark I was afraid of how you would act, just like you did."

"I'm sorry I lost it, sorry I upset the kids and you, I'm not perfect, never claimed to be." he said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said softly. Mark sighed and reached over pushing her brown curls out of her face. "Brianna, I want you just like I always did, but don't lie to me again."

"Would you leave me if I did?" She asked wanting nothing more than to curl up in his arms.

Mark shook his head and finally pulled her in his lap where she wanted to be anyway. "No, I'll just paddle that cute ass till ya cant sit comfortable for a while."

Brianna sat straight up and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Mark chuckled and kissed her slowly. "Oh yeah I would, you don't know me that well, not yet anyway, I always keep my word, it better never happen again."

Brianna sighed giving up, Mark was Mark and she loved him no matter what. Mark plucked her down on the bed and climbed in beside her. "Now for the best part, make up sex."

Brianna giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay, lets get going."

Mark growled and dived on her burying his face in her neck, his long hair spreading over them. "Mark stop." She squealed as he tickled her neck.

Mark made quick work of her panties ripping them off her and Brianna couldn't stop laughing and he used his beard to tickle her sensitive neck, his hands tickled her thighs causing her to spread them. "Marrrkkk." she giggled.

He smiled against her warm skin, her arms ran down to his back and came to his boxers, she pushed at them trying to get them off, he raised up long enough to help her, shedding them quickly, and fell back over her, Brianna was taken by surprise, when he pushed his shaft deep in her heat, in one hard thrust.

Brianna sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Mark make me come." She begged.

Mark grinned and pulled out, he bent to kiss her, his tongue teasing her, causing her to moan, he thrust forward, burying his erection deep in her womb. "Yesss Mark." She whimpered.

Mark was beside himself, with passion. "God you're so fuckin hot Brianna."

She bucked her hips and he pulled out again and once again penetrated her wet heat. Mark groaned as she clamped down her muscles over his hard shaft. "Damn Girl, fuck." he muttered as she continued to use her inner muscles to milk him.

Mark clenched his teeth and drove deep in her heated flesh again and he watched as she screamed and came apart in his arms. Mark held on tight and kept thrusting in long deep thrusts, he grunted with the effort as he sank in one last time, emptying his seed deep in her belly, he collapsed and lay there, his head resting on her shoulder, if she wasn't pregnant, she would be soon enough, he wasn't losing this girl, he knew how independent she was, but if he got her pregnant, she would marry him, she would want her baby to have their father.

"You okay?" Her hands came up to wrap around him. "Yeah baby, I'm good." He flipped over bringing her over on top of him. Brianna leaned over kissing him on the lips. "Lift your hips."

Brianna did as she was told and he sat her down on his still hard shaft. Brianna groaned and fell forward. "Ride me."

He pushed her up and grabbed her breasts kneading the soft flesh and tweaking her nipples. Brianna moaned and starting riding his hard shaft. "Thats it babygirl, ride it."

Brianna cried out and lifted her hips faster , Mark grabbed her hips and helped move her up and down over his engorged erection. "Come for me."

Brianna moved faster and faster and fell forward calling Mark's name as pleasure washed over her. "Mark." She whimpered again and again.

Mark smiled and flipped them again and he drove hard and deep in her willing flesh, his hips pivoting faster and faster as he found his release deep in her heat. "Brianna, baby." he moaned.

Mark sighed and rolled to the side, bringing her body with him, he kissed her on top of the head and pulled her tight in his arms. He prayed she was really fertile right now, he wanted to have a child with her more than anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys for the reviews, one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

Mark watched her sleep, he smiled and kissed her cheek and got up, the baby was whimpering a bit. He pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and padded down the hall, now that she was moving in for good, he was going to have to fix up permanent rooms for the kids. "C'mere angel." Mark said bending to lift the baby in his arms.

"Dada." She said snuggling in his arms. Mark smiled and rubbed her back. "Let's get you changed and then daddy will fix you breakfast."

The little girl nodded and lay still while Mark changed her. He spent the next few minutes getting her dressed and brushing her curly hair. "Daddy loves you." He said kissing the little girl, she just smiled and threw her arms around Mark's neck.

Mark carried the baby down the hall to check on the boys, he saw that Cam was still asleep and so was Tucker, Chase wasn't in his bed, he figured Chase was downstairs watching cartoons, he made his way downstairs and checked the den, but no Chase, he frowned, where the hell was the boy, he went in the kitchen and set Keely in her highchair and gave her some juice. "Angel, sit here for a minute, while daddy looks for Chase."

He turned to leave the kitchen when he spotted the construction paper on the fridge. Mark pulled his off and read it.

_I runin away, dady dot wat us no mor...Chase._

"What the fuck?" He muttered. Mark wnet through the whole house looking for Chase and calling his name.

Brianna came out of the bedroom. "Whats wrong Mark, why are you yelling for Chase."

Mark looked at her, God he didn't want to tell her this. He handed her the note. "Chase ran away."

Brianna looked panicked. "C'mon, we'll search the whole house."

Mark followed, this was all his fault, they had to find the boy, hopefully he hadn't got to far.

When they finally realized Chase wasn't hiding in the house they had called the police, they had talked to the two officers and they put a apb out on him, telling Brianna and Mark, he was most likely hiding nearby, the two were busy with the police and Scott had Keely and Cam playing with them in the playroom, so they wouldn't figure out anything was wrong.

* * *

Tucker slipped away out of the kitchen door, with a small bag full of toast and two bottles of soda. He slipped into the woods and followed the secret path they made, it took ten minutes and he came to the thick bushes and ducked under, he stood staring proudly at their clubhouse, they had made it from old wood slates they had found in the woods, it looked pretty bad, but it was still a clubhouse, Tucker moved the loose boards from the front and scooted in. Chase grinned and took the bag, popping open a soda. "Is it working?"

Tucker looked guilty. "Yeah daddy is hugging her and stuff, but mommy is crying all the time, you better come home now, they called the policemen, I think you're in big trouble."

Chase sat the soda down. "I'm scared, I didn't think they would call the police."

Tucker nodded. "Daddy is really mad, maybe you just better come home."

Chase looked at his brother. "How mad?"

Tucker sighed and grabbed a piece of toast out of the bag . "He said he was gonna tan your butt till ya couldn't sit for a week." Tucker said quoting his daddy.

Chase turned pale, daddy had never ever spanked him, Tucker was on the receiving end a couple of times. "Tucker, does it hurt really bad?"

Tucker shrugged. "Yeah, but it'll be okay, it will worse if ya don't come home soon."

Chase shook his head stubbornly. "I don't wanna spanking."

Tucker shook his head and got up. "It will be over quick, you better come home."

Tucker could see he was not moving. "Okay, I gotta get back."

Chase watched him leave, daddy was gonna kill him.

* * *

Mark hugged Brianna. "Stop crying darlin' he'll be back soon, he's just hiding, I'm going out to search the property."

Brianna looked up at Mark. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have fought with you, I should have told you the truth and this would have never happened.

Mark held her in his arms. "Baby this is not your fault, we'll find him , I promise."

Mark frowned, he spotted Tucker coming out of the woods. "Tucker get your butt up here?" he hollered.

"Brianna go in the house and check on Cam and Keely." he said, she nodded and went in the side door.

Tucker ran up to Mark. "Where ya been boy? The last thing your mama needs is you wondering off."

"I was just taking a walk." he said. Mark looked hard at the boy. "Chase tell you he was running off?"

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, but I thought he was joking."

"Tucker you should have told us last night, you mama is worried sick, you know where he might be." Mark asked.

Tucker thought for a minute, he knew if he lied, he was going to be in big trouble if Mark found out, but he wasn't going to rat his brother out. "No sir."

Mark nodded. "okay, stay in the house."

Tucker nodded and ran in the house the guilt making him feel bad. He knew he should tell his daddy, but he just couldn't rat his brother out.

* * *

Brianna sat in the den with Cam and Keely trying to act like nothing was wrong. "Brianna, I'll play with the kids, go see if Mark has heard anything. "Thanks Scott."

He shook his head as she walked form the room, Chase need his butt tore up, he couldn't believe the kid had pulled this shit and Brianna looked ready to crack.

Brianna found Mark in the kitchen. "I'm going out to look for him, keep your cell close, I'll call when I find him."

Brianna nodded and Mark pulled her close. "Its okay honey, I promise."

Brianna nodded, but she couldn't help think about all the bad things that could have happened to him.

Mark was having the same thoughts, he was worried as hell, but he had to be strong for Brianna's sake.

* * *

Tucker waited till Mark and the police disappeared in the woods and went out the side door to the house, he took off for the woods, he had to get Chase to come home.

Mark was walking through the thick woods for about five minutes when he seen a flash of red, he frowned and headed that way, he was surprised when he seen Tucker, what was he doing here, he was about to call him and stopped, the kid was up to something, he followed behind him, he had a feeling Tucker had lied to him about knowing where his brother was.

Tucker scooted under the bushes and moved the loose boards. "Chase you gotta come home, Mommy is upset, and daddy is too."

Chase shook his head. "No, I don't wanna get in trouble, besides what if daddy is so mad, he leaves, he told mommy to leave when he got mad, he might tell me to leave." The boy said.

Tucker sat down. "Chase ya just ran away to get mommy and daddy to be not mad at each other no more, it worked, now ya gotta come home."

Chase just shook his head. "No..I'm scared."

"You should be."

Chase and Tucker looked at the make shift door to see Mark bent looking. "Get your butts out here now!" He boomed at them.

Chase and Tucker scrambled out quickly. "Let me get this straight, you ran away for no reason?" Mark asked looking mad enough to spit nails.

Chase looked up at Mark. "Daddy I just wanted you and Mommy to stop being mad."

"Chase, you scared your mama to death, theres no excuse for that, Tucker you out right lied to me about knowing where Chase was, you're in big trouble too." Mark said. "Get moving." He shouted when both boys kept standing there.

Mark pulled out his cell and called Brianna letting her know Chase was fine, he called the two officers next and let them know he had found Chase.

Chase was scared to death, he wasn't used to Mark being mad at him, it scared him deep down, that Mark would leave him.

He peeked up at Mark and could see how angry he was, tears pricked his eyes, he was going to leave him, he just knew it.

* * *

Brianna grabbed her son and hugged him tight. "Young man, I was so worried about you, you better never do anything like that again."

Mark had filled her in on the boys little plan. She kissed her son and held him tight , Chase wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry mommy."

Brianna nodded and let him go. She hugged Tucker too. "Tucker, you should have told us where your brother was at. "I know mommy..I'm sorry."

Mark looked down at the two boys. "Upstairs to your room, right now."

The two boys took off running and Mark sat down pulling Brianna in his arms "The officers gave them both a stern talking to, I hope in sunk in."

Brianna nodded. "Me too." She kissed Mark. "Please calm down before you talk to them, they look scared to death."

Mark leaned back on the couch. "They should be, what Chase did was dangerous. Tucker is grounded for lying, for a week, no TV or games, but Chase is getting his butt dusted."

Brianna looked at him. "Mark, he's sensitive, please talk to him and let him know you still love him."

Mark bent and kissed Brianna. "I will, I might be mad, but you know I love them boys."

"I know, but really their just babies." She said.

Mark smiled and said nothing, she seen the boys as babies and probably always would, but they had to learn they couldn't just do as they pleased.

Mark went and got Tucker and took him down the hall. "You know I'm going to fix this room up for ya, in fact, we can start tomorrow." Mark said leading him in the spare bedroom.

"Really, so we going to stay with you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I told you guys me and you mama would work things out, you guys need to learn to trust us when we tell you something.

Tucker hopped on the bed. "I am sorry daddy, I just didn't want to be a tattle tale."

Mark sat down beside the boy. "I know, I understand that, but Chase running way is not something you can lie about, you never lie to me or your mama, understand?"

Tucker nodded. "Okay."

"You're grounded for a week, no games or TV, or riding your bike, you got it?"

Tucker frowned. " A whole week, thats not fair."

Mark gave him a look. "Fine I'll just bust your tail."

"Grounding is good." The boy said jumping on the other side of the bed. Mark started laughing and grabbed the boy hugging him. "I love you Tucker."

"I love you too daddy."

Mark walked in to find Chase on his bed crying, damn this was hard, Chase was so different from Tucker, he carried his emotions deep, he was easily hurt. Mark sat down and pulled the boy on his lap. "Shh boy, come on we need to talk."

Chase wiped his eyes. "Chase I know why you run away, I guess I can even understand it, but the bottom line is you scared your mama and me to death. I want ya to know, me and your mama is fine, we worked out our argument , everything is fine, you guys are staying here."

"Really?" The little boy asked looking up at Mark. "Yeah really, you cant get upset if me and you mama have a fight, people get mad sometimes, its part of life Chase."

Chase nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry I worried you and Mommy."

"I know that..I love you Chase and I'm never going to leave you, I promise." Mark said hugging the boy.

Chase smiled." Okay daddy."

* * *

Mark walked in and sat down beside Brianna who was feeding Keely. "Everything okay?"

Mark sighed. "Yeah I guess, the boys are just so different, Tucker is so tough, but with Chase I feel like a monster, he just acted like I was killing him, I doubt he'll run away again."

Brianna took his hand. "Look Chase knows you love him, he did wrong, he'll be fine."

Mark sighed, he hoped so, Chase acted like he had beat him with a stick or something, he had felt like, he couldn't let Chase get away with what he did. Brianna was just so happy the her boy was safe, she kissed Mark. "Let me go talk check on them, Scott went to town for a while."

Mark nodded. "Okay." He took Keely out of her high chair and sat the baby on his lap. "You still love me huh?"

The little girl giggled and kissed his cheek. Cam ran over and hugged Mark. "I lub you too Daddy."

Mark smiled and put his arm around the boy.

* * *

Brianna checked on Tucker who was in a full blown pout, she kissed his cheek and told him to come down for dinner in a while. She knew he would be over his pouting soon. She walked down the hall to find Chase on his bed crying.

She sat down and rubbed his back. "Chase calm down."

Chase sat up. "I don't get in trouble." He said bawling.

Brianna hugged the boy, he was right, Chase had never been one to give her much trouble. "Chase, you did wrong, you were punished, its over, nobody is perfect, you made a mistake."

"Mommy I'm sorry I made you cry."

"I know you are, now I want you to go wash your face and come on downstairs, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Chase said jumping up.

Brianna smiled and went downstairs. "I have to run out for a few minutes, can you keep a eye on dinner?"

Mark nodded. "Sure."

Brianna leaned over and kissed him. "I wont be long."

Brianna grabbed her keys, there was still the matter of the pregnancy test, she needed to know if she was pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is it folks, hope you enjoyed it..thanks again for the great reviews!**

* * *

Brianna holed up in the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test. She was scared, she knew that her and Mark had made up, but throwing another baby in the mix, might be too much for him.

He seemed to take to being a daddy, but five kids were a lot to handle, she took the test and let it sit for five minutes, she paced back and forth worried. "Hey woman, why ya got the door locked, come eat dinner." Mark called through the door.

"I'll be down in a little while." She called back. Mark wondered what the hell was wrong with her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said,'

Mark sighed and headed back downstairs, Scott was fixing the kids a plate, Keely was banging on her highchair. "She'll be down in a minute."

Chase came in, he hadn't said much to Mark . Mark snagged the boy and hugged him. "We okay?

Chase hugged Mark and nodded. "I love you daddy."

Mark grinned and tousled the boys hair. "I love you too."

Chase sat down and squirmed in his chair. Tucker looked at his brother, "Hurts huh? Daddy got big ole hands." Chase made a face at his brother.

Scott put milk in front of the boys. Cam got up in his chair and leaned over the table grabbing a roll and plopping back down. "Cam what kind of manners is that. You don't lean over the table." Mark corrected him. "Sorry daddy."

Brianna came in and sat down at the table. Mark fixed her a plate of food and sat it in front of her "Thank you."

Mark smiled and sat down beside her. "Okay Cam, say grace please."

Cam bowed his little head. " God tank you for da food and for Mr. Scott, daddy and Mommy."

Brianna smiled and she watched as Scott fed Keely.

"Daddy can we play baseball tomorrow?" Tucker asked.

"Nope buddy, you're grounded." Mark said loading his plate.

Tucker poked his lip out. "Not fair."

Mark just gave him a look. "I was thinking tomorrow, we'll get your rooms fixed the way you guys want them and go over to the house and get the rest of your stuff."

Chase looked up. "Do we get to stay here for good? Can we bring our pets over for good?"

Mark nodded. "Thats what I was hoping. Well go over and round up the animals tomorrow and move them in"

Chase smiled and grabbed his fork, it was almost worth the spanking. "Mr. Scott I start school in a week."

"You excited?" Scott asked pulling the spoon away from Keely who was trying to throw it across the room.

"Yep, I cant wait, Jimmy is gonna be in my class." Chase said.

Keely grabbed for the spoon and Scott shook his head. "No."

She started to scream until Scott told her to cut it out, Brianna had to wonder what magical power he had over the baby, she settled down and let Scott feed her.

Brianna looked around at the chaos at her dinner table, what would one more baby be like, more craziness, enough scare Mark off.

* * *

Brianna walked down the hall to their bedroom, she had to tell him about the baby, he didn't seem that upset, when he had suggested she might be pregnant, maybe he would be okay with it, hell she wasn't sure if she was okay with it, she had just got her business going good, she didn't want to have to slow down now.

"Hey girl, you okay?"

Brianna looked up to see Scott in the hallway. "Um yeah."

Scott could see she was deep in thought. "You look kinda out of it, everything alright."

Brianna smiled, Scott was a sweetheart. "Yeah I am, just got a lot of stuff on my mind, why aren't you married with a houseful of kids?" She teased, but truthfully she could see him that way.

Scott shook his head. "I cant stand kids, and if I wanna be nagged at, I'll call Kev or Mark and let them do it."

Brianna laughed. "You're such a liar, you love the kids."

Scott grinned. "I love your kids, the rest of em are nothing but little leeches, no thanks, and the only place I want a woman is in my bed, then gone before the morning comes."

Brianna shook her head. "You're full of it Scott, you would make a wonderful father and a husband, if you just gave it a chance."

Scott grinned. "You're taken, so no thanks, I don't guess you have a sister?"

"Nope." She said laughing.

Scott just grinned. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." She said and went on down to find Mark watching TV in the bed. She shut and locked the door and shed her clothes, Mark watched her with a grin. Brianna crawled in beside him and cuddled in his arms. Mark put his arms around her. "Mark, I took the test, I'm pregnant."

Mark grinned and pulled her on his lap. "Thats great darlin."

Brianna looked at him confused. "It is, I mean you're happy?"

Mark kissed her. "Course I am, I want to have a child with you, I love the kids and another one will be great."

Brianna was still not taking this in. "But Mark can you imagine what having five kids will be like?"

Mark nuzzled her neck. "Yeah great, we have to make you a doctor's appointment."

"Mark its going to be crazy and I still want to keep my business." She said hoping he didn't get mad.

"Brianna I'm retired, I'll be a stay at home dad, its fine, you just have to promise no more part time jobs, and we're getting married..I wanna adopt the kids, I want them to feel a part of this."

Brianna just stared at the man, what planet was he from. "You want to marry me?" She asked.

Mark smiled and kissed her gently. "Bet your sweet ass I do."

Brianna leaned against him. "I love you Mark." her arms went around him and she buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too Brianna, you and the kids thats all that matter to me." He lifted her chin. "When we get married, no more stress over money, you keep working if thats what you want, but darlin..I'll take care of you and the kids, bank your money, put it in trust funds for the kids, I don't care, keep it so you'll feel safe, but darlin I ain't never leaving ya, ever , I'm going to always be here for you and the kids." Mark said.

Brianna felt the tears in her eyes and Mark bent and kissed them away. "Always baby, forever and always." He murmured before he kissed her.

Brianna melted into his arms and returned the sweet kiss, thinking she had found Paradise here in Mark's arms forever.

_One year later..._

"_Hey give it back.." Chase yelled over the dinner table._

_Tucker stood in his chair so Chase couldn't grab the game he had in his hands. "I wanna play it you you..turd."_

_Mark walked in and stood with his arms cross. "Tucker give your brother his game, now!"_

"_Mannnn, not fair..." Tucker said tossing the game at Chase. _

"_Tucker you're asking for it..." Mark started and was interrupted by Keely running through the kitchen. "Dypsy." She yelled and the cat raced in front of her. Mark grabbed the two year old and Chase grabbed the cat. "Keely what did you do to Gypsy?" Chase asked looking at the stickers all over the poor cat._

_Mark looked at his angel. "Keely you don't put stickers on the cat, no."_

_Keely kicked her legs. "I wanna." She wailed. Mark sighed, Keely was a sweetheart, but she was like a female version of Tucker, trouble seemed to find her. _

"_No." he pulled out a kitchen chair and stuck in in a corner. "Time out." He said and set the girl in the chair, she wailed even louder._

_Blue came running in barking at the girls screeching. Mark just shook his head, normal day so far._

"_Daddy."_

_Cam ran over and tugged on Mark's pants leg. "Yeah buddy?"_

"_Tucker hid my blocks." He said._

_Tucker was inching out of the kitchen. "Stop right there boy."_

"_Mark!"_

_Mark looked at the kids. "Don't move." He walked into the laundry room and stepped in a inch of water and suds. He looked up to find his wife sitting on top of the shaking and overflowing washing machine. "Help." She said smiling._

_Mark shook his head and sloshed over to her and reached down and switched off the machine. "I think we need a new washer."_

_Mark grinned. "Ya think." He looked at Brianna, she had on denim cut offs, a tank top, with some stain or another from breakfast, looked like jelly, Keely had probably got it all over her mama, when Brianna was trying to clean her up, her curly hair was pinned messily on top of her head. She looked beautiful. "Where's Scotty?"_

_Brianna smiled. "Safe and sound in his carrier on the folding table, he turned to see his red headed son, who cracked a big toothless grin at him, sitting in his carrier.  
_

_Mark leaned on the washer and kissed Brianna._

"_Hey guys, bubble bath!"_

_Mark turned in time to see Tucker rush in and skid into the water laughing. "No..." Mark started but it was too late as Cam, Keely and Chase ran in and started splashing around like it was great fun, Scotty watched from the table with fascination. Then Blue came in and started rolling around in the water and he stood up shaking sending water on everyone, all the kids started laughing, thinking it was funny._

_Brianna looked at Mark worried, sometimes she thought it might get to much for him, she knew he loved them, but the kids were a handful. "Mark are you mad?"_

_Mark saw the worried look and smiled. He grabbed her causing her to squeal , the kids watched their parents laughing as their daddy flopped down in the water with there mother, getting them both wet. Brianna laughed and Mark did too. "Its just another day in paradise." he said and pressed his lips to hers, all around them they heard the kids laughing and splashing, the dog barking and it was indeed Paradise. _

* * *

_I hope you liked the story, The idea actually came from the song 'Just another day in Paradise' by Phil Vassar , I love the song and was listening to it one day and thought what if Mark had a whole houseful of kids and a dog, cat the whole nine yards, so this story was born from that._

_Thanks again for all the great reviews._


End file.
